A Collection of One Shots
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots that I have written with various WWE stars. Normally this is posted under Misc:Wrestling, but the catagory is not working currently.
1. Chapter 1: John and Destiny Cena

(AN: This is a collection of One-shot stories that I have written. I only own the OC's everyone else owns themselves; Vince McMahon owns the WWE and Dixie Carter owns TNA. My main OC's will either be Kinley or Krista and they own themselves. I hope you all enjoy these short stories. ~Krista)

Chapter 1: John Cena and Destiny Hardy

Love At Last

Life didn't seem fair to me. I was 8 years old when our mother died. Matt was 12 and Jeff was 9. I was just thankful to be alive and to have my family. I am now 32 years old and I have my own house on the land that my father owns. I've had my share of boyfriends and I'll even admit to having one close female friend who knows more about me than own family does. But I'll tell you more about her later.

"Destiny, where are you?" Jeff called from my living room.  
"Upstairs folding clothes." I answered.  
"Can you come down here please? Beth and I have something to tell you." Jeff responded.  
"Alright, give me a minute." I stated.

I finished folding the towel in my hands and headed towards the stairs. My brother and his girlfriend of 11 years were standing in the living room with huge smiles on their faces. I was a little confused as to why they were smiling, but whatever. I soon joined them in the living room.

"What's up?" I asked.  
"Beth and I have some really good news." Jeff answered.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Beth and I are getting married." Jeff answered.  
"Really? Congratulations!" I responded trying to be happy for my brother.  
"Yes. Jeff asked me to marry him last night and of course I said yes. And I would like for you to be my maid of honor." Beth stated.  
"Thank you Beth. But I would have thought that you wanted your sister to play that role." I responded.  
"Normally I would want my own sister to, but Julie and I haven't been on speaking terms since she tried to sleep with Jeff." Beth stated.  
"Oh ok. I didn't know that. I would love to be your maid of honor." I stated with my best fake smile.  
"Great!" Beth exclaimed.  
"When is the wedding?" I asked.  
"June 4th." Jeff answered.  
"Ok. That's only a few months away but I think I can arrange everything before then." I responded.  
"Good. Well, we are off to Matt's to tell him the news." Jeff stated as he gave me a hug.

Once Jeff and Beth were gone, I headed back upstairs and finished folding laundry. I couldn't believe that my brother asked her to marry him. I never really liked Beth to begin with, but who was I to stand in my brother's way. After I was done with laundry, I decided that I wanted to go out and have fun. I called up my best friend and we put a plan of fun in motion. I knew that the WWE was in Raleigh and after picking Kinley up, we drove to Raleigh. Once we arrived at the most popular hotspot in Raleigh, I handed the keys to the valet and Kinley and I headed up to the door.

"Don't we have to get in line?" Kinley asked.  
"Nope. Just come with me." I answered.  
"Ms. Hardy. It's nice to see you again. How have you been?" The bouncer Marc asked.  
"Hey, Marc. Doing good. How have you been?" I answered.  
"Working like crazy. You two have a great time in there." Marc stated as he let us through.  
"How did you do that?" Kinley asked.  
"Jeff and Matt used to bring me here all the time. And since RAW is in town, we are bound to see someone we know." I answered as we grabbed a table.  
"I know that you know most of roster, but why are we here other than to have a girls night out?" Kinley asked.  
"I am hoping that my fave person will be here. I haven't seen him in a few months and I really want to see him." I answered.  
"Ok. So how are your brothers and Beth?" Kinley asked.  
"Jeff asked Beth to marry him and she said yes." I answered.  
"Really? That's great. Why don't you sound too thrilled about it." Kinley responded.  
"I don't know. I just really don't like Beth. Never really have. And she asked me to be her maid of honor." I answered.  
"Wow. When is the wedding?" Kinley asked.  
"June 4th." I answered.  
"That's soon." Kinley responded.  
"Yup. And here come some real men." I stated as I noticed some of the RAW roster walking in through the front door.

As I watched the guys walk through the door, I finally saw the one person I longed for. He was wearing his typical t-shirt and jeans and a baseball cap. I watched as he walked in with his friends and co-workers. It wasn't until he had grabbed a beer from the bar and looked in my direction. Once our eyes made contact, he made his way over to our table.

"I thought I saw a pair of beautiful ladies over here." He stated as he sat down next to me.  
"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself. Kinley, this is John Cena. John, this is my best friend, Kinley." I introduced them.  
"It's nice to meet you, Kinley." John stated.  
"Same here." Kinley responded.

As the night went on, I introduced Kinley to a few other stars on the RAW brand. At some point I knew that I had drunk enough and started drinking soda and water. John had placed an arm around my shoulders while we were hanging out. I missed hanging out with him, but I was starting to see him in a different light. John pulled me to the dance floor just as they started playing a slow song.

"Come back to the hotel with me please?" John whispered in my ear.  
"What about Kinley?" I asked.  
"I'll get her a room. I want to hold you in my arms like we used to do." John answered.  
"Alright. But tomorrow, you are coming down to my house." I agreed.  
"Okay. Shall we get out of here?" John asked.  
"Yeah." I answered.

After getting Kinley, we headed to my car and I handed John the keys. Once we got Kinley her own room, John and I headed to his room. As soon as we were alone in the elevator, John pulled me close to him, lifted me up and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. Once the elevator reached his floor, he carried me to his room and no sooner were we in the room, John closed and locked the door.

"I've missed you baby." John stated before kissing me again.  
"I've missed you too." I responded.  
"I'm glad we found each other tonight." John stated as he kissed my neck.  
"Me too." I moaned.

Soon John removed my shirt and his as well. I loved the feel of his skin against mine. John kissed up and down my neck, my arms and all around before reaching around and unclasping my bra. John kissed my throat and upper chest as he peeled the bra off my skin. Once my breasts were free, John took one in his hand and the other in his mouth.

"Hmmm. I've missed your lips and hands on my body." I moaned.  
"I've missed touching your body and kissing you all over." John responded as he undid the button and zipper on my jeans.  
"Touch me, kiss me, make me moan, please." I begged him.

John slid my jeans down leaving me in just a lace pair of undies. John ran his fingers over the lace teasing me. As he peeled them off of me, he gently placed kisses all over my stomach and thighs. It wasn't long before he lead me over to the couch and knelt down in front of me. After placing more kisses on my thighs, he kissed my center.

John then placed two fingers inside of me while he continued to kiss and lick my center. I moaned louder the closer I came to climaxing. John sucked hard on my clit as I came hard. Once I was done, John sat up and pulled his fingers from inside of me. I could see that John was hard and ready for action. I stood up and lead him over to the bed. After putting a condom on, John climbed on top of me and entered me

"God you feel so good inside me!" I moaned.  
"Baby you feel good all around me." John responded.

John and I continued to make love through the night. It was nearly 6am when we finally collapsed on the bed. By 10am, Kinley was calling my phone looking for me. I told her to meet us in the lobby in an hour and we would head home. John and I made love one more time before getting in the shower and heading downstairs.

That night after dropping Kinley off at her house, John and I headed to my house. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be at my house that night, but when I pulled up to the house, there were my brothers and Beth sitting on the front porch. I got out of the car and walked up to the house leaving John in the car.

"Why are you all here?" I asked.  
"We wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner with the family tonight." Matt answered.  
"I kinda have plans for tonight." I responded.  
"And your plans include whoever that is in your car?" Jeff asked.  
"Yeah. Have a problem with that?" I asked.  
"No. Who is he?" Matt answered.  
"John." I answered.  
"John who?" Matt asked.  
"John, I'm not going to tell you anything more." I answered. "I just want to spend time with him before he has to leave again."  
"Alright. Just don't do anything stupid ok?" Matt responded.  
"I won't." I stated as they headed to their cars and left.

John got out of my car and came up to the door while I unlocked the door. Once we were inside my house, I made sure the windows were blocked off so that if Matt and Jeff came back they couldn't see anything. I made dinner for John and I and we ate in the living room while watching a movie. As the night went on, John and I enjoyed each other's company. I didn't want this night to end.

"John?" I asked.  
"Yeah." He answered.  
"Make love to me." I stated.  
"Destiny, of course I will. You don't have to ask me to." John responded.

I lead John upstairs to my room and before long we were in bed and making sweet love to each other. After switching positions three times through the night, we finally climaxed together. As I lay in John's arms that night, I couldn't help but want to stay like this forever. But I knew that come the next day, he had to pack up and head out again.

"John, will you be my date to Jeff and Beth's wedding in June?" I asked.  
"Sure baby. Anything for you." John answered as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

The next morning, John and I were still sleeping in each other's arms, when I thought I heard my front door close. I didn't want to move as I was warm and comfy laying there. It wasn't until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs that I knew that either one of my brothers or my dad was in my house. I quietly got up and threw on a robe and locked my bedroom door before anyone could open it.

"Destiny, it's Beth. Can I come in?" Beth asked.  
"I'm not dressed yet. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes." I answered her.  
"What's going on?" John asked as I quickly got dressed.  
"Beth is here." I answered. "Stay here I won't be long."  
"Ok." John answered.

I headed downstairs and Beth was waiting for me in the kitchen as well as Jeff and Matt. I hated when my family ganged up on me and I knew that this was one of their moments when they wanted my full attention and I didn't want to give it to them.

"What is all this?" I asked.  
"Look, something is going on and we want to make sure you are ok." Matt answered.  
"Matty, I'm fine. I'm 32 years old and I can take care of myself. I have a right to a private life too you know." I responded.  
"Alright! You win. So whoever he is, he had better not hurt you." Jeff stated.  
"I won't hurt her." John stated from behind me.  
"John, what are you doing here with my little sister?" Matt asked.  
"I love her. And I would never hurt her. She means the world to me." John answered.  
"You do anything to hurt her and I will come after you personally." Jeff stated before the three of them left.  
"I am changing my locks tomorrow." I stated.  
"Baby, why don't you come on the road with me?" John asked.  
"I want to but what about my house and family?" I answered.  
"Your brothers can take care of themselves and your dad is a strong man and I think he can handle you being gone a few days a week. I really want you to be with me." John responded.  
"Ok." I answered.

That afternoon I packed a suitcase and called Kinley and my dad and told them both that I was going to be gone a few days every week until the wedding. Both understood and agreed to watch my house while I was gone. John had a smile on his face that wouldn't go away.

As the weeks and months passed, I traveled all over with John and helped Beth with the wedding plans. I was able to find and buy my dress for the wedding. I told Beth that John would be there as my date. She made a note of it and once all the details were taken care of, it was finally time for the wedding.

John and I were at my house the morning of the wedding since there wasn't a bachelorette party for Beth. John helped me into my dress and I helped him with his bow tie. Once we were ready to go, we headed to Southern Pines for the wedding. John took his seat on Jeff's side of the church. During the wedding, John and I kept making eye contact and smiling. Matt was Jeff's best man and once Jeff and Beth were married, I had to walk up the aisle with my oldest brother.

I didn't get to see John again until we were at the reception hall. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I was happy to be back in his arms again. John and I enjoyed the rest of the reception and we even made it official that we were an item after just fooling around here and there over the years. As the night was coming to an end, John and I were standing under the stars.

"I love you Destiny Hardy." John stated.  
"I love you too John Cena." I responded just before he kissed me. 


	2. Chapter 2: Randy and Kinley Orton

Chapter 2: Randy Orton and Kinley Orton

Heartache and Happiness

Randy and Kinley Orton have been married for 4 years and they are the proud parents of their 3 year old son, Max Orton. Kinley and Randy have wanted to expand their family for some time now, but nothing was happening. Randy was on the road 4 out of 7 days a week and when he was home it was all rushed and nothing seemed to be working.

It was August and after trying for 1 ½ years to get pregnant, Kinley finally decided to talk to Randy about fertility testing. Randy was due home from the store at any moment. Kinley had just put Max down for a nap when Randy walked through the door with the groceries.

"Randy, can we talk please?" Kinley asked.  
"Sure. What's up?" Randy answered.  
"You know how we've been trying to get pregnant again and it hasn't been happening?" Kinley asked.  
"Yeah. What about it? Randy answered.  
"I think that there is something wrong with me as to why we haven't gotten pregnant yet." Kinley responded with tears in her eyes. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning."  
"Baby, there can't be anything wrong with you. Maybe it's just the timing. We can keep trying after you talk to the doctor and get looked at. And if it would make you feel better I will get tested too." Randy stated as he pulled her close to him.

The next morning, after dropping Max off with Randy's parents, Randy and Kinley headed to her doctor's appointment. Kinley was nervous and scared at the same time. She didn't want to hear that something was wrong with her or Randy. As the doctor walked into the room, she opened Kinley's chart and looked it over.

"What brings you in today Kinley?" Dr. Morgan asked.  
"Well, Randy and I have been trying to get pregnant again for over a year and nothing has happened yet. I am just concerned that something might be wrong with me." Kinley answered.  
"Ok. I know that you didn't have any problems conceiving Max, so let's do a pelvic exam and run some tests and see what comes back. Now please don't stop trying in the process. You never know what couldn't happen." Dr. Morgan responded.

After the exam, Kinley and Randy headed down to the lab and did the tests. Once they left the hospital, Randy and Kinley grabbed some lunch before having to pick up Max. Randy had an idea that he wanted to run by Kinley, but wasn't sure how she would react to it.

"Kinley, I know that we have been trying and that we are still going to try for another baby, but how do you feel about having a baby through adoption?" Randy asked.  
"You mean us adopt someone else's baby and raise him or her as our own?" Kinley answered.  
"Yes. We would adopt a newborn baby and raise him or her as our son or daughter." Randy responded.  
"Ok. As long as we can still keep trying for a baby of our own as well." Kinley stated.  
"Of course." Randy responded.

Over the next week, Kinley and Randy looked into a local adoption agency. It just so happened to be the adoption agency that Kinley's best friend and Randy's younger sister worked at. Kinley and Randy spent a whole day reading about the adoption process and that it could take up to a year to find a baby for them. As they were going over the information packet, Kinley's phone rang.

"Hello." Kinley answered her phone.  
"Kinley, this is Dr. Morgan. I have your lab results in front of me. As far as I can tell there is nothing physically stopping you from having a baby, however, we did discover that your eggs are attaching themselves to your ovaries and therefore not able to be fertilized by Randy's sperm. I am going to put you on a low dosage birth control pill to help with that issue. You will need to remain on the pills for at least 6 months before trying to get pregnant." Dr. Morgan told her. "You can pick up the pills as soon as possible at Walgreens."  
"Thank you Dr. Morgan." Kinley responded before hanging up.  
"What did the doctor say?" Randy asked his wife.

After telling Randy what was going on, Kinley and Randy headed over to Walgreens and then to the adoption agency as they had an appointment with Kristen. While they filled out the mountain of paperwork, Kinley began to forget about trying to get pregnant and focused on adopting their future baby. Once they were done with the paperwork, Randy and Kinley headed to Randy's parents house to get Max.

As the weeks passed, Kinley was taking the birth control pills and taking care of Max and the house. Randy was gone 3 days a week and hoped that they would hear something soon from the adoption agency and Kristen. One afternoon, while Kinley was waiting for Randy to come home from being on the road, she received a phone call from Kristen.

"Hey Kristen." Kinley answered her phone.  
"Hey. I have some good news. Is Randy home yet?" Kristen asked.  
"No. He should be home in about an hour. What is the news?" Kinley answered.  
"I want to tell the both of you together. I can head your way after work and tell you both in person." Kristen stated.  
"Ok. We'll see you tonight then." Kinley responded before hanging up.

About an hour later, Randy walked through their front door and Max ran over to his daddy. Randy put his bags down and picked up his son. Kinley walked over to them and told Randy that Kristen was going to come over after work and that she had some good news for them.

Later that evening, Kristen arrived at her brother and sister-in-laws house. She could smell something good cooking and knew that Kinley was making one of Randy's favorite dishes for dinner. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Randy answered the door and let his sister in before giving her a hug.

"Kinley tells me that you have some good news for us." Randy stated.  
"I do. This afternoon a young woman came in and wanted to put her baby up for adoption. She wants a closed adoption with no further contact after the baby is born. She is due in 3 months. I went to my supervisor and told her everything. If you want this baby, it's yours." Kristen responded.  
"Really?" Kinley asked.  
"Yes." Kristen answered.  
"Does she know the sex of the baby?" Kinley asked.  
"Yes she does and so do I." Kristen answered. "But before I tell you, do you want to adopt this baby?"  
"Of course we do." Randy responded.  
"Ok. She is having a baby girl." Kristen stated.

After Kristen left, Kinley put Max to bed and was standing in the doorway watching him sleep. Randy came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her. Kinley turned around and hugged her husband. She still couldn't believe that in 3 months they would have a baby girl. Kinley decided that they needed to tell their families about the adoption.

The following month, Kinley was taken off the birth control and life went on as normal for the Orton's. Kinley and Randy prepared a room for their soon-to-be daughter and both families helped where they could.

As the weeks passed, Kinley and Randy started to get excited about bringing home their baby girl. One night after Randy had taken some vacation time, they sat down to come up with a name for their daughter. After tossing around a bunch of names, they finally came up with the name, Ambrosia Rose Orton.

The due date got closer for their daughter's birth; Kinley had not been feeling too well and figured it was nerves and excitement all together. One night around 3 am, their house phone rang. It was Kristen. Kinley thought something was wrong and started to panic.

"Kristen, what's wrong?" Kinley asked.  
"Nothing is wrong. You and Randy have a beautiful 6lb 8ozs baby girl." Kristen told her.  
"She's here?" Kinley asked.  
"Yes. She made her entrance into the world about 30 minutes ago. Can you come down here? I will take Max with me in the waiting room." Kristen answered.  
"We're on our way." Kinley stated. "Randy wake up!"  
"No. Sleep good." Randy responded.  
"Orton, you had better get up if you want to go meet our daughter." Kinley stated.  
"What? When?" Randy asked as he jumped out of bed.  
"Our little girl was born about a half hour ago and Kristen is at the hospital waiting for us." Kinley answered.

Kinley got Max bundled up and in the car while Randy got dressed. Once they arrived at the hospital, Kristen told them where to go and she took Max for them. Randy and Kinley walked over to the baby nursery and looked through the window.

"There she is. Baby Orton." Kinley cried as soon as she saw the name tag.

Two days later, Kinley and Randy were able to bring their daughter home from the hospital. Everyone was at their house to welcome the newest member of the Orton Family. Kinley still wasn't feeling well and after putting Ambrosia down for a nap, she laid down. Randy was worried about her and the last time she was like that, was when she was pregnant with Max. Randy left to run up to the store and bought her a pregnancy test.

"Kinley, take this please." Randy stated as he handed her the test.  
"Are you serious? You think I might be pregnant." Kinley asked.  
"Just take the test please." Randy asked.  
"Alright." Kinley responded.

Five minutes later, Kinley and Randy were looking at the results of the pregnancy test. Both were in shock. Kinley was pregnant. After seeing Dr. Morgan, it was confirmed that Kinley and Randy were 10 weeks pregnant. As soon as Kinley was 12 weeks, they announced the pregnancy to their families. Everyone was thrilled and shocked at the same time.

9 months later….

"Come on Kinley! You can do it! Push as hard as you can." Randy coached her. "Not too much longer and our baby will be here."  
"Kinley, I need you to push as hard as you can on the next contraction." Dr. Morgan stated.  
"Push baby." Randy stated.  
"And stop." Dr. Morgan told her.

Soon Kinley was holding their newborn son, Randal Kendall Orton. Randy took a few pictures and headed out to the waiting room. His dad was playing with Max and his mom was holding Ambrosia, whom everyone called Amber for short. Randy announced the arrival of their son and showed pictures. Kinley and Randal were released the next day. Kinley and Randy had decided that after this baby, their family was complete. Kinley and Randy couldn't have been happier with the way things turned out for their family. 


	3. Chapter 3: Jeff Hardy & Katelyn McMahon

Chapter 3: Jeff Hardy and Katelyn McMahon

Jeff and Katelyn had been together for nearly 6 years now. It was against her father's wishes that she moved in with Jeff 5 years ago. Katelyn is the daughter of WWE chairman and CEO Vince McMahon and his wife Linda. Katelyn has two old siblings, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and Shane McMahon. Katelyn loved her family and even worked for the family business alongside her older sister, Stephanie.

"Katie, are you ready with that storyline yet?" Stephanie asked from the doorway of her office.  
"I just finished proof reading it." Katelyn answered.  
"Great. I can't wait to see what you wrote." Stephanie responded.  
"Steph, is dad still mad at me?" Katelyn asked.  
"I don't think he's mad, I think he just scared that something is going to happen between you and Jeff and you're going to end up hurt." Stephanie answered.  
"Why Jeff would hurt me now? We've been together for 6 years." Katelyn asked.  
"I don't know. Men work in mysterious ways." Stephanie answered.

Katelyn really hoped that her dad was wrong about Jeff. The more Katelyn thought about it the more she started to wonder about the man she loved and shared her life with. Since she was at the arena, Katelyn took a break and headed into the crowded hallway in search for Jeff.

"Hey Matt. Have you seen Jeff?" Katelyn asked.  
"Not since we got here. Check his dressing room." Matt answered.  
"Thanks." Katelyn responded.

Katelyn continued looking around for Jeff, but couldn't find him anywhere. Once she reached his dressing room, she knocked on the door. While she waited for him to answer, she noticed some of the divas watching her. She ignored them as she just figured that they wanted a glimpse of Jeff or something. Jeff didn't open his and after about 5 minutes of waiting, Katelyn left and tried looking for him elsewhere. It was then that she ran into her favorite person other than Jeff.

"Paul, have you seen Jeff anywhere?" Katelyn asked her brother-in-law.  
"Last I saw him he was in the ring with Jerry. Is everything ok?" Paul answered.  
"Yeah. I just wanted to see him before the show starts." Katelyn responded.  
"Ok. I would try the ring and hopefully he is there." Paul stated.  
"Thanks." Katelyn responded.

Katelyn headed towards the ring through the gorilla position. As she was passing through, she noticed that one of the TV monitors were on. She looked at the screen and saw Jeff standing in the ring with one of the divas. Jerry was nowhere to be seen. Katelyn zoomed in on the ring and saw that Jeff was standing in the ring with none other than Maryse.

"Katie! There you are. Stephanie is looking for you." Jerry stated.  
"Hi Uncle Jerry. Steph can wait. Why is Jeff in the ring with Maryse?" Katelyn asked.  
"I don't know. She's not in his storyline and she is not his valet, so your guess is as good as mine." Jerry answered.  
"Get her out of the ring and away from my boyfriend." Katelyn stated before walking away.

Jerry did as he was asked and made Maryse leave the ring. She cussed him out in French as she walked away. Katelyn had already left the gorilla position when Maryse came through. Jeff looked at Jerry with confusion.

"Why did you do that?" Jeff asked.  
"Katie." Jerry answered.  
"What about Katie?" Jeff asked.  
"She was looking for you and she saw you and Maryse on the monitor in the gorilla position. Watch your back son, Maryse is bad news." Jerry answered.  
"There is nothing going on between me and Maryse. I love Katie." Jeff responded.  
"Just don't hurt Katie." Jerry stated before leaving Jeff alone in the ring.

Meanwhile, Katelyn was sitting back in her office with her sister and their dad. They were going over storylines that needed to be written and while Katelyn was supposed to paying attention; her mind was on Jeff and what she saw in the ring. She was sure that something was going between Jeff and Maryse.

"Katelyn are you writing any of this down?" Vince boomed.  
"Yes dad." Katelyn answered.  
"I swear that man has you more distracted than a bird hunting a worm." Vince stated.  
"Leave Jeff out of this." Katelyn stated even though her dad was right.  
"Dad, I'll work with Katelyn and the outline for the storylines done." Stephanie responded.  
"Alright. Get her to focus before I have to fire my own daughter." Vince stated as he walked out the door.  
"Katie, what's going on?" Stephanie asked.  
"I saw Jeff standing in the ring with Maryse." Katelyn answered.  
"Why was Maryse in the ring with Jeff?" Stephanie asked.  
"I don't know, but Uncle Jerry was going to take care of it." Katelyn answered.  
"Alright, well let's get these outlines done for daddy and we can then focus on tonight's show." Stephanie responded.

As the night went on, Katelyn and Stephanie finished the outlines and Katelyn delivered them to their dad as Stephanie was due in the ring before the show started. Katelyn feared her father and who could blame her. As she opened the door to her father's office, she could hear him talking to someone on the phone. Katelyn quietly walked into the room and placed the outlines on the desk and turned to walk back out.

"Katie! Please stay for a minute." Vince stated.  
"Sure daddy." Katelyn responded as she turned around to face her father.  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I just don't get what you see in that Hardy boy. But I understand that you love him and he makes you happy. I just don't want to see my baby girl get hurt." Vince stated.  
"I know daddy. Jeff has done nothing but love me and treat me like a princess." Katelyn responded as she hugged her father.

After talking for a while longer, Katelyn left to find Jeff before his match. As she roamed the halls, she saw everyone but Jeff. She also noticed that Maryse was nowhere to be found. Katelyn quickly made her way towards Jeff's dressing room. Matt tried to stop her, but she wasn't going to have it.

Meanwhile in Jeff's dressing room, Jeff and Maryse had been making out like they had done every week they were on the road. This time Maryse wanted more and she was going to get it. As she kissed Jeff, she started to undo his pants and they dropped to the floor. Jeff was ready to go and since Maryse was wearing a skirt with nothing under it. Jeff picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her center.

Jeff carefully sat down on a chair and Maryse rode him. Jeff didn't bother to tell her to stop or anything. He just lifted her shirt over her head so he could have access to her breasts. As Maryse continued to ride him, Jeff squeezed and sucked and played with her breasts. Little did they know that Katelyn was about to walk in on them.

The door flew open and Katelyn saw the love of her life and her worst enemy fucking each other. Katelyn stood there and looked in dismay. Jeff pushed Maryse off of his lap and tried to go towards Katelyn. Katelyn turned and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. Tears burned her eyes as she ran towards her office. But since she couldn't really see where she was going, she ran right into her brother-in-law.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Paul asked.  
"I hate him with a passion." Katie cried into his chest.  
"Hate who?" Paul asked.  
"Jeff." Katelyn answered.  
"What happened?" Paul asked.  
"I walked in on him and Maryse." Katie cried harder.  
"What?" Paul asked not sure if he heard her correctly.  
"Jeff and Maryse were screwing each other in Jeff's dressing room and I saw it." Katelyn answered.  
"Come on, let's find your sister." Paul responded.

After finding Stephanie and telling her what had happened. Stephanie was pissed. Paul was pissed and everyone knew that once their dad found out, Jeff would be a dead man. Katelyn called a local moving company in Cameron and arranged for all of her belongings to be packed up and moved back to Connecticut. Stephanie hugged her sister and hoped that their dad wouldn't yell at Katelyn. As soon as Vince walked into the room, he knew something was wrong.

"What's going on here?" Vince asked his daughters.  
"Jeff cheated on me." Katelyn answered.  
"What? With who and when?" Vince asked.  
"Jeff cheated on me with Maryse in his dressing room less than 10 minutes ago. I walked in on them." Katelyn answered.  
"That's it. You're moving back home and that's final." Vince stated as he walked out of the room. "Cole! Get Jeff Hardy and Maryse in my office now."

Michael Cole did as he was instructed and as soon as he told Jeff to head to Mr. McMahon's office, he knew that Katelyn had told him what she saw. He knew this would be the final straw with Vince. As he walked to Vince's office, Jeff got a call from his dad asking why there was a moving truck at his house. Jeff told him that it was probably Katelyn moving out. Once Jeff was in Vince's office with Maryse, Vince looked at the both of them.

"How dare you both do this in my arena! And you, how could you do this to my daughter? Have you no respect for anyone else?" Vince asked. "As of right now you are both suspended without pay until further notice."

As the weeks passed, Katelyn moved back home and threw herself into her work. Vince traded Jeff and Maryse to Smack Down and got Evan Bourne and Eve Torres to replace them. Katelyn wanted to swear off men for now, but being surrounded by them on a daily basis was hard. Katelyn decided to take advantage of her new freedom and slept with a few superstars while traveling. One of her favorite stars to fool around with was Evan Bourne.

A year after Katelyn and Jeff had called it quits; Katelyn had been sleeping regularly with Evan for about 6 months when something shocking happened. Katelyn was not one to tell her parents about her so called sexual encounters, but Stephanie and Paul suspected that Katelyn had been secretly seeing Evan.

It was Christmas time and as usual, the McMahon family hosted their annual Christmas party for the superstars. Evan was there and couldn't keep his eyes off of Katelyn. Evan took matters into his own hands and went to find Vince and Linda.

"Vince, can I have a moment of your time?" Evan asked.  
"Sure. What is it son?" Vince answered.  
"I love Katie. I've loved her since the day I first met her. I know what Jeff did to her and I promise that I would never do anything to hurt her." Evan stated.  
"Even are you asking my permission to do something here?" Vince asked.  
"Yes Sir." Evan answered.  
"Then go do it." Linda stated.

Evan made his way into the living room where everyone was standing around talking and eating. Evan found Katelyn over by her brother and sister. As Evan walked over to Katelyn he got a little nervous, but it soon went away. Once Evan was standing next to Katelyn, he laced his fingers with hers and held her hand. Later that night once it was mostly just family around, Vince and Linda watched to see what Evan would do.

"Katie, I know that what we have is not what anyone would call normal. But I can't get enough of you. I need you in my life; I want you in my life. Katie, I love you and want to spend every minute of every day with you." Evan stated before getting down on one knee. "Katie, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the room was speechless as they waited for Katelyn's response. Katelyn couldn't believe that Evan had just proposed to her. Katelyn looked at her parents, then at her siblings and the rest of the room before looking down at Evan to give him her answer.

"Evan, I love you too. And yes I will marry you." Katelyn answered.

Everyone came over to the newly engaged couple after Evan placed the ring on Katelyn's finger. Vince and Linda were just happy that their youngest child had finally found someone who cared about her and not about money and power. Katelyn and Evan set their wedding date for June of the following year.

Six months later Evan and Katelyn were married at the McMahon estate. The wedding was small, simple and beautiful. The reception took place at Katelyn's favorite restaurant. It wasn't long before Katelyn and Evan had to head to the airport for their honeymoon. Vince watched as his baby girl left the restaurant with her new husband. He was also thankful that Jeff Hardy had left them alone even after the engagement announcement.


	4. Chapter 4: Shannon Moore & Kinley Hardy

Chapter 4: Shannon Moore and Kinley Hardy

Kinley and Matt Hardy had been married for 7 years and didn't have any children yet. Kinley wanted nothing more than to be a mommy, but Matt wanted to concentrate on his career. Kinley confided in her best friend and sister-in-law, Cora that she wanted to start a family with Matt and he just wanted to work. Cora wished that she could help Kinley, but since she herself was 7 months pregnant with hers and Jeff's first baby, she could only tell her to try as hard as she could to romance Matt.

Kinley tried as hard as she could, but Matt still only cared about work. Kinley was getting fed up with trying anything with Matt. One day while Matt was in Europe, Kinley drove into Southern Pines with Cora and Jeff as Jeff was getting another tattoo started for the baby. Kinley knew everyone who worked at Gas Chamber Ink and was friends with a few of them. While Cora was sitting next to Jeff and he was getting the tattoo done by one of the senior guys there, Kinley walked over to where the owner, Shannon Moore was sitting.

"How's it going stranger?" Shannon asked.  
"It's going." Kinley answered.  
"That doesn't sound like you. What's up?" Shannon asked.  
"Matt and I can't seem to agree on anything anymore. I want to start a family with him and he would rather throw himself into his work." Kinley answered. "I just don't know what to do anymore."  
"Wow. I would think that Matt would jump at the chance to start a family." Shannon responded.  
"Me too. But no. He would rather work, work, work." Kinley stated.  
"Wow. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and we can talk more." Shannon suggested.  
"I would like that. Thanks." Kinley stated.

Later that evening, Kinley took a shower and got ready to head out. She was due to be at Shannon's house at 8 for dinner. She was just happy that she had a friend that she could talk to that wouldn't judge her or Matt. Once Kinley arrived at Shannon's house, Shannon greeted her at the door with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Shannon and Kinley talked through dinner and after. Shannon couldn't believe that one of his best friends was about to lose his wife, because he was a workaholic. Shannon offered Kinley a drink and she downed it. Shannon was worried about her especially when she downed two more drinks. Shannon had always cared about Kinley, but now he was starting to see her in a different way. He knew that she was still married to Matt, but at that point he didn't care.

Kinley tried to stand up and walk, but the alcohol hit her pretty hard. Shannon caught her before she fell over. As Kinley looked into Shannon's eyes, she couldn't help but see what she longed to see in Matt's eyes. Shannon was lost in Kinley's eyes and without thinking he leaned in and kissed her.

When Kinley didn't stop him from kissing her, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Kinley wrapped her arms around Shannon's neck and he lifted her up and carried her upstairs and into his room. Shannon knew that he was helping Kinley cheat on Matt, but she deserved better than what Matt was doing for her.

Shannon and Kinley made love through the night until they both collapsed on the bed. Kinley quickly fell asleep and Shannon wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well. The next morning, Kinley woke up to smell of food. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in her room or even in her house. Kinley quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. When she saw Shannon in the kitchen cooking, she started to remember the night before.

Kinley couldn't believe that she had cheated on her husband of 7 years. After eating breakfast, Shannon had to head to work and Kinley headed home to shower and change her clothes. The whole time she thought about Shannon and how good it felt to be loved the way he loved her last night. Matt was going to be gone for a little over 2 weeks and it was only day three.

Every night for the next two weeks, Kinley spent in the arms of her lover and best friend. Shannon loved having Kinley in his arms and in his bed. On the night before Matt was scheduled to come, Shannon and Kinley made love to each other over and over. The next day, Kinley showered and changed clothes before heading home to get ready for Matt to come home. Kinley was slightly ashamed that she had cheated on Matt and decided to move out of the master bedroom.

Matt came home late that night and Kinley was already in bed. Matt didn't even notice that Kinley wasn't sleeping in their bed as he was jet lagged. Over the next few days, Kinley and Shannon exchanged text messages while Matt worked on the house and in his BCR Dome.

Two weeks later, Kinley and Matt were woken up with a phone call from Jeff stating that Cora was in labor. Kinley jumped up and got dressed before going in and waking Matt. Matt drove them to the hospital and Shannon was already there. As they waited in the waiting room, Shannon offered to go get drinks for everyone.

"I'm in need of some coffee. Anyone else want some?" Shannon asked.  
"Sure." Matt stated.  
"I'll take a cup." Gilbert responded.  
"Why not." Shane stated.  
"I'll go with you and help bring the coffees back." Kinley stated.

Kinley and Shannon left to head down to the cafeteria to get the coffee. As soon as they were away from everyone, Shannon pulled Kinley closer to him and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Once their kiss broke, Shannon and Kinley quickly got the coffees and headed back to the waiting room.

A few more hours passed and soon Erica Ruby Hardy made her entrance into the world. Since the sun was already up, Matt needed to head to Raleigh for the day, but Kinley didn't want to go with him. Shannon offered to take Kinley home for Matt. With that Matt took off without even saying goodbye to Kinley.

"Shan, take me to your house and make love to me." Kinley stated once they were in the car.  
"Anything for you, sexy." Shannon stated.

Once they were in Shannon's master bedroom, Shannon helped Kinley out of her clothes and shed his as well. Shannon gently climbed on top of Kinley and kissed down her body until he reached her center. As he kissed and sucked on her center, he placed two fingers in side of her. Shannon and Kinley made love throughout the day before Shannon took her back to her house.

As the weeks passed, Kinley started feeling sick and Matt was even more distant from her. After the second week of feeling sick, Kinley finally went to the doctor. Three days later, she received a phone call with her lab results.

"Mrs. Hardy. The reason you haven't been feeling well is because your pregnant." The doctor stated.  
"Pregnant? How far along?" Kinley asked in shock.  
"About 12 weeks." The doctor stated.  
"Thank you." Kinley responded.

Kinley pulled out a calendar and counted back about 10-12 weeks. She figured out that during the weeks of conception, Matt was in Europe, which meant that Shannon would have to be the father of her baby. Kinley grabbed her purse and keys and darted out the door and headed to the court house.

After filing the papers for a divorce, Kinley headed to Shannon's house to tell him that she was pregnant with his baby. Shannon opened the door and Kinley started crying immediately. Shannon held her until she stopped crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Shannon asked.  
"I filed for divorce today." Kinley answered.  
"You did? Why? Did he hurt you?" Shannon asked.  
"Because I am not happy and I don't want to be with him anymore. I want to be with you." Kinley answered. "He doesn't know anything yet."  
"What brought this on so quickly?" Shannon asked.  
"I.. I'm pregnant and the baby is yours." Kinley answered.  
"Pregnant? Are you sure the baby is mine?" Shannon asked.  
"Yes. I am 12 weeks and when I counted back 12 weeks, that was when Matt was gone to Europe. And the fact that Matt has always used protection because he doesn't want a family right now." Kinley answered.

Kinley had Matt served the next day. He had a feeling that a divorce was coming since he really couldn't care less about his marriage. He was only concerned with his work. Kinley moved everything that we hers out of Matt's house and moved in with Shannon.

The divorce hearing was quick and simple, since Matt still didn't know that Kinley was pregnant with Shannon's baby. After the divorce was final, Kinley and Shannon started getting things ready for the baby's room. Kinley also announced her pregnancy and told everyone that the baby is Shannon's.

6 Months Later…

Kinley and Shannon had a private, simple ceremony with the exchanging of rings on the morning of April 10th. Later that afternoon as they were supposed to meet up with everyone for a celebratory dinner, Kinley's water broke. Once Shannon got her to the hospital, he sent a mass text message letting everyone know that Kinley was in labor. What he didn't realize was that he also sent the text to Matt.

Everyone, including Matt arrived at the hospital. He wanted to know if the baby was his or not. He didn't even know that earlier that day, Shannon and Kinley had gotten married. As the hours passed, Kinley's labor progressed and soon Shannon and Kinley were the proud parents of a healthy baby boy which they named Aaron Shannon Moore. While Kinley was alone in her room with the baby, Matt walked in.

"Is the baby mine or Shannon's?" Matt asked.  
"Shannon's." Kinley answered.  
"How long were you sleeping around behind my back?" Matt asked.  
"What does it matter? You and I are divorced." Kinley answered.  
"I just want to know." Matt stated.  
"When you were in Europe for 2 weeks. Neither of us meant for it to happen, but he gave me what I longed for. I'm sorry Matt. I really did love you." Kinley responded. "I got pregnant the first week you were gone, but didn't find out until I was 12 weeks. That's when I filed for the divorce and didn't say anything then."  
"Ok. I wish you the best, Kinley." Matt stated before leaving the room.

Shannon and Kinley brought their son home two days later. Kinley was thrilled that she now had the family she had always longed for. Kinley and Shannon eventually had a larger wedding in which they renewed their vows and had a real reception with all their friends and family. 


	5. Chapter 5: Matt ad Sara Hardy

Chapter 5: Matt and Sara Hardy

Matt and Sara Hardy had been married for 1 year and were expecting their first baby in a few short months. Matt had left the WWE when he and Sara found out that they were having a baby. Sara is in her 6th month and couldn't wait to meet their daughter. Sara knew that Matt had been in several relationships before her and it never bothered her as she was the one he chose to marry.

A few nights after having a doctor's appointment for their daughter, Sara had gone to bed early while Matt stayed up and worked in his office. Little did he know that his and Sara's lives were about to change. Not more than 100 miles away was someone from Matt's past that had walked out of his life and hurt him badly.

"Excuse me. I am looking for Matt Hardy." Amy asked a security guard.  
"I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Hardy hasn't worked for the WWE in nearly 7 months." The guard answered.  
"Really? Wow. Ok Thank you." Amy responded.

Amy had never expected Matt to leave the WWE until he retired and could no longer wrestle. Since she broke up with Matt a little over 2 years ago, she stopped watching wrestling and took care of other matters. As Amy made her way back to her car where her friend Melissa was waiting for her, Amy put the car in drive and started to leave the parking lot.

"What happened?" Melissa asked.  
"He no longer works for the WWE." Amy answered.  
"What are you going to do?" Melissa asked.  
"Drive to his house. It's about a two hour drive from here. I have to do this tonight." Amy answered.

Two hours had passed and soon Amy was pulling up to Matt's house. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Amy parked the car and kept it running. She opened the back door and took out some bags and finally a sleeping little girl who looked just like her daddy. Amy stood on the front step and rang the doorbell. Matt jumped when the doorbell rang as they weren't expecting any visitors that night. Matt walked over and opened the door to see Amy standing there.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Matt asked.  
"All of her stuff is in the bags. I can't be her mother anymore. Her name is Emily Renee and she is 2 years old. Please take good care of her." Amy answered as she handed the sleeping child to Matt and walked away.

Matt didn't even get a chance to say anything else as Amy was already in the car and driving away. Matt looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and took her inside. As he was laying her on the couch, Sara came downstairs to see who was at the door.

"Matt. Who was at the door?" Sara asked.  
"Sit down." Matt answered.  
"Uh, is everything ok?" Sara asked as she sat in a chair.  
"My ex-girlfriend, Amy, from before I met you was at the door." Matt answered.  
"What did she want?" Sara asked.  
"She dropped off a 2 year old little girl. The rest of her stuff is on the porch." Matt answered.  
"Is the girl yours?" Sara asked.  
"Amy says she is. I honestly don't know. I never knew that Amy was ever pregnant. When she left me, I never heard from her again until tonight." Matt answered.  
"Go get her stuff and we'll go through it together." Sara responded.

Once Matt got the little girls stuff Sara pulled out a file folder that had her medical records and birth certificate. Amy had named the little girl Emily Renee Hardy and the birth certificate listed Matt as the father. As Sara flipped through the folder, Matt went upstairs and fixed up the guest room for Emily.

After putting Emily to bed, Matt and Sara pulled everything out of the bags and threw all the clothes and blankets in the washer. Sara was a little worried about caring for the little girl who she had never met. Matt was even more worried about how to explain everything to his family. Once Matt and Sara were finally able to go to bed, their sleep didn't last long as Emily woke up screaming.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Matt asked.  
"Scared. Where mommy?" Emily answered.  
"Mommy's not here." Matt responded.  
"Are you my daddy?" Emily asked.  
"Yes I am." Matt answered.  
"She mommy?" Emily asked pointing at Sara.  
"She will be soon. And you will have a little sister." Matt answered.  
"She my new mommy?" Emily asked.  
"You can call me mommy if you want to sweetie." Sara answered.  
"Ok." Emily responded before falling back to sleep.

The next morning, Matt and Sara were up fixing breakfast and Emily was sitting in the living room watching cartoons. Matt was frying the bacon and sausage while Sara scrambled the eggs. Once the food was done, Sara set the table and then turned and looked at her husband.

"When are you going to tell everyone about her?" Sara asked.  
"After breakfast I will call Jeff and Dad and have them come over and introduce them to Emily and explain the story." Matt answered.  
"Ok. I think we need to take her shopping this afternoon as the clothes that Amy left for her look almost too small. And we need to start getting stuff ordered for the baby's room as well." Sara responded.  
"We can go this afternoon." Matt stated.

Matt, Sara and Emily sat down and ate breakfast. Sara watched as her step-daughter devoured the food in front of her. Matt was slightly amazed on how much and how fast the 2 year old ate. He wondered if Amy had even properly taken care of her before bringing her to him and why did she wait so long to tell him that he had a daughter.

Matt sent a text message to Jeff and Gilbert to come over to the house. While they waited for everyone to get there, Sara took Emily upstairs and gave her a bath. Once everyone was at the house and in the living room, Sara and Emily came down and joined everyone. Emily hid behind Sara as she was scared.

"Hi Sara. And who do we have here?" Gilbert asked.  
"Hi." Sara responded.  
"Dad, this is Emily." Matt answered.  
"What is she doing here and whose is she?" Gilbert asked.  
"Emily is my daughter." Matt answered.  
"You have a daughter?" Jeff asked confused.  
"Yes. But I didn't know she even existed until last night when Amy showed up on my doorstep with her. Amy took off leaving her here with Sara and me. Emily is 2 years old and knows that I am her daddy and that her real mom isn't here." Matt answered.

Once Emily was comfortable with everyone in the room, she headed over to her toys and started to play. Gilbert, Jeff and his girlfriend Beth talked with Matt and Sara and got all the information on Emily. Jeff and Beth knew Amy better than Gilbert did and they were shocked that she never told Matt about Emily.

Later that afternoon, Matt, Sara and Emily headed out to go shopping. Matt even treated them to dinner out. Emily was starting to warm up and show her real self to Matt and Sara. After getting home and putting Emily to bed, Matt and Sara headed to bed. While sitting up in bed, Sara placed her hands on her growing stomach and just smiled.

As the weeks passed, Sara progressed greatly in her pregnancy and was now almost 34 weeks along. Emily was finally getting adjusted to having Matt and Sara as her parents and she was starting to get excited about having a baby sister. Matt was getting anxious as well about having a new baby in the house.

When Sara was almost 38 weeks, Matt had to take Jeff and Beth to the airport in Raleigh as they were heading to Japan for a week. While Matt was gone, Sara had gotten up and fixed Emily breakfast. Sara wasn't feeling too well and was slightly worried since she was 2 weeks away from her due date.

While Emily was eating, Sara started cleaning the kitchen until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach followed by a gush of water from between her legs. Sara grabbed her phone and tried to call Matt. The call went to voicemail. Sara then called Gilbert and told him that her water had broken and that Matt was on his way back from Raleigh. Gilbert drove over to the house and got Emily and Sara into his truck and drove to the hospital.

Once Sara was admitted and hooked up to monitors, Gilbert called Matt and told him what was going on. Gilbert sat in the waiting room with Emily. An hour had passed and Matt finally walked through the door and headed straight to Sara's room. Sara was griping the bed rails when Matt walked in as she was being examined.

"You must be the husband." The nurse stated.  
"Yeah." Matt responded.  
"You're just in time. Sara is about to deliver your baby." The nurse stated.

After 30 minutes of pushing and screaming, Madison Rose Hardy entered the world screaming and crying her little head off. Once she was cleaned up, Madison was weighed at 6lbs 8ozs and measured at 20 inches long. After being moved into a private room, Sara was finally able to hold their newborn daughter. Matt headed out to the waiting room and brought Emily and Gilbert in to meet the newest member of the Hardy family.

As the months passed, Matt and Sara adjusted to having two kids in the house and eventually became a very happy, well adjusted family. Matt and Sara even went down to the court house and Sara legally adopted Emily as her own daughter. Once the adoption went through, everyone in the Hardy family celebrated with a large BBQ at Matt and Sara's house.


	6. Chapter 6: Shane Helms & Kinley Rogers

Chapter 6: Shane Helms and Kinley Rogers

Shane Helms and Kinley Rogers have known each other for years before they had started dating. Six months into their relationship, Kinley found out that she was 6 weeks pregnant. Unfortunately three weeks later, Kinley suffered a miscarriage. Shane was sad about losing the baby as much as Kinley did. That Christmas, Shane proposed to Kinley and she accepted.

The months leading up to the wedding were stressful and while Kinley and Shane didn't try to get pregnant again, they talked about starting a family as soon as they were married. Shane had a two week honeymoon planned for them without interruptions.

Wedding Day…

"This marriage is a serious covenant made before God and before all of us as witnesses. In acknowledgment of its Holy Purpose and the power of the occasion, let us pray." The pastor stated. "God of Love, who gives us the longing for, and capability of loving, we give you thanks for Shane and Kinley, for their open hearts and willing spirits, and for the example of love that they embody here in our presence. Be with them on this joyous occasion of showing their love and making their vows; and be with us, their witnesses, that we may all be changed by what is said and witnessed here."

After the prayer it was time for the ceremony to begin. Shane and Kinley couldn't wait to become husband and wife.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Shane and Kinley a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The pastor stated.

Everyone took their seats as the ceremony began.

"We have been invited to hear Shane and Kinley as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. For the world that God has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and the peace that it brings makes them truly grateful. Shane and Kinley, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and redecided tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony legally you will be man and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be married. Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction -together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone." The pastor stated as both sets of parents stand. "Who brings Kinley to stand beside Shane?"  
"We do." Elizabeth and Michael stated.  
"Parents, are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Shane and Kinley with your love and concern?" The pastor asked.  
"We are." Both sets of parents agreed.  
"Then you, you may be seated." the pastor stated.

A musical set played that the couple had picked out. Shane and Kinley then joined hands and waited for the pastor to continue.

"Shane, will you take Kinley to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make what-ever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?" The pastor asked.  
"I will." Shane answered.  
"Kinley, will you take Shane to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?" The pastor asked.  
"I will." Kinley answered.

Another music selection played while the ring bearer made his way up to the altar.

"Shane, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" The pastor asked.  
"A ring. Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Kinley, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband, Take this ring as a sign of my love." Shane answered.

"Kinley, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" The pastor asked.  
"A ring. Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Shane, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your wife,  
Take this ring as a sign of my love." Kinley answered.

"Shane and Kinley, we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made. It is not a minister standing before you that makes your marriage real, but the honest and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives in the sight of God." The pastor stated. "Forasmuch as Shane and Kinley have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Shane and Kinley are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the State of South Carolina: in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Shane, you may kiss your bride."

Shane and Kinley shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin. Go forth to meet it, gladly, love life so it will love you. May blessings of God be with you." The pastor stated. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Shane Helms."

After the wedding ceremony was over, everyone headed to the reception hall. After enjoying a six course dinner, it was time for the first dance. After the dance, Shane and Kinley cut their wedding cake and fed each other. As the reception came to an end, Kinley and Shane said their goodbyes and headed towards the airport for their honeymoon getaway.

While on their honeymoon in Cabo San Lucas, Shane Kinley rarely left their room for the first few days. They were able to relax and enjoy their time as newlyweds. As their two week vacation came to an end, Shane and Kinley headed back to North Carolina.

As the weeks passed, Kinley started to come down with something and stayed home from work for almost a week before going to the doctor. After getting her vitals taken and a full exam done, Kinley was sent to do some lab work.

The next day, Kinley was well enough to head to work and while at work, she received a phone call or her and Shane to come into the doctor's office. After texting Shane about the appointment, he picked her up and they road together to the appointment.

"Thank you both for coming in. I have Kinley's lab results." The doctor stated.  
"Is everything ok?" Kinley asked.  
"You are in perfect health, Kinley. The only result that came back positive is the pregnancy test." The doctor answered.  
"What?" Shane and Kinley asked at the same time.  
"According to the results, Kinley is 10 weeks pregnant." The doctor answered. "And her due date is September 16th 2011."

After leaving the doctor's office, Shane and Kinley called their families and friends to tell them the news. Kinley was excited, but she was also worried that she might lose this baby as well. Shane was worried too, but he didn't let it get to him.

Kinley made it to her second trimester with no problems. Once she hit 18 weeks, Kinley was out of the danger zone for having a miscarriage. Kinley wanted to work throughout the pregnancy, but seeing as she was a nurse and on her feet all day, it was hard for her to keep working the further along she got.

At 26 weeks, Kinley and Shane had an ultrasound appointment. Both were excited to see what their baby looked like while still inside of Kinley. When the doctor asked if they wanted to find out what they are having, they both answered yes.

"Congratulation mom and dad, you're going to have a boy!" the doctor stated.

Kinley and Shane soon left with some pictures of their son. Shane and Kinley had already picked out a girls and boys name. Shane got started on working on the baby's room while Kinley went shopping with some of her friends. Kinley and Shane opted not to have a baby shower as they felt it was not necessary to have one.

As the weeks passed, Kinley progressed perfectly with her pregnancy. Shane was with her for every appointment and took the time off work to be home with her when it was time to have the baby. By the time Kinley was 38 weeks, she was already 2 centimeters dilated.

By the time Kinley hit 40 weeks, she was completely done with being pregnant. Kinley was uncomfortable and the baby was causing her pain every time he moved. Kinley hoped that their son would arrive soon. The night before Kinley would hit 41 weeks, her water broke and Shane rushed her to the hospital.

After being in labor for nearly 7 hours, Chase Aaron Helms made his entrance into the world. He weighed 8lbs 10oz and was 21 inches long. After being moved into a private room, Shane called their family and friends to announce the birth. Shane and Kinley were extremely happy that they were finally able to have the family they had always wanted.


	7. Chapter 7: John and Krista Morrison

Chapter 7: John and Krista Morrison

John and Krista Morrison have been married for almost 5 years and together for nearly 10 years. John's sister Kinley didn't like Krista at first, but as Krista and John became closer and eventually engaged, Kinley got over her dislike for her sister-in-law. Krista normally traveled with John to all his pay-per-view events, but as the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view approached, Krista opted not to go as she wasn't feeling well.

"Honey, I will be fine. Just focus on your match with Sheamus." Krista told her husband.  
"I know you will be fine. But I will still worry about you. I love you and miss you so much." John responded.  
"I love and miss you too. I will see you on Tuesday afternoon. And Wednesday is our 5th wedding anniversary." Krista stated.  
"That it is. I can't wait to be home with you." John responded.  
"I can't wait either. But I need to go. I have an appointment to go to." Krista stated. "I love you and will talk to you later baby."  
"Ok. I love you too." John responded as they hung up.

Krista put her phone in her pocket and headed out the door to her doctor's appointment. Once Krista was called into a room, her vitals were taken and the nurse left to get the doctor. As Krista sat there she played with her phone and wound up looking at her calendar.

"I'm late." Krista stated as the doctor walked in.  
"Hi Krista. You're late for what?" Dr. Miller asked.  
"Hi Dr. Miller. I was looking at my calendar and realized that I am late for my period." Krista answered.  
"How late are you?" Dr. Miller asked. "And is that why you are here today?"

"I'm here cause I haven't been feeling well and the late period is just an added bonus." Krista answered. "I am about 3 weeks late."  
"Ok. Well let's have you take a pregnancy test and go from there." Dr. Miller stated.

Krista took the in office pregnancy test and as they waited, Dr. Miller did the rest of Krista's exam. When the nurse returned with the test results, Dr. Miller looked at the paper and pulled out a chart.

"Well, Krista. You are in fact pregnant and from the looks of the results, you are about 9 weeks along. I would like to do a quick ultrasound to confirm everything." Dr. Miller stated.  
"Ok." Krista agreed.

Dr. Miller did a quick ultrasound and as it turned out Krista was 12 weeks along. Dr. Miller handed Krista the pictures of her and John's baby and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. As Krista was leaving the clinic, Kinley was walking in.

"Krista, what are you doing here?" Kinley asked.  
"I had a routine appointment. You?" Krista answered.  
"Same." Kinley responded.  
"Ok. Good luck. I have some more errands to run so I will see you tonight at dinner." Krista stated.  
"Yeah. See you later." Kinley responded.

Krista quickly headed home. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant after nearly 5 years of marriage. She also couldn't wait to tell John the news. Krista decided to wait until their anniversary to tell John that he was going to be a daddy.

Later that night, Krista headed over to John's parents house for dinner. She hoped that Kinley would be in a slightly better mood, but she was wrong. Kinley was convinced that Krista was cheating on John and she was going to catch her in the act. Kinley spent most of the evening glaring at Krista and trying to figure out why Krista was so happy and why Krista did go with John this time.

Four days later, John was on his way home and Krista had just finished cleaning the house. She also had his anniversary present ready for tomorrow evening. It was nearly 9pm by the time John arrived at the house and Krista had fallen asleep waiting for him.

John put his stuff down quietly and walked into the living room and over to the couch. He leaned down and kissed Krista's forehead. The kiss woke Krista up and she looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Welcome home." Krista stated.  
"Thanks. It's good to be home. You must have been busy to fall asleep before 9pm." John responded.  
"I cleaned the house and did the grocery shopping." Krista answered.  
"Well, then why don't we get you up to bed Mrs. Morrison." John stated as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

Once they were upstairs, John laid his wife on the bed and helped her out of her clothes before stripping down himself. After getting under the covers, John kissed his wife again, but this time their kiss become very passionate and before long, they were making love.

After they both climaxed, Krista rested her head on John's chest and fell asleep. John caressed Krista's long brown hair as he thought about how great it felt to be home. The more John thought about his wife the more he realized that while they were having sex, she felt a little different. John soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kinley was bound and determined to break up the marriage of her brother and Krista. All she had to do was convince John that Krista was cheating on him like she did in her relationship before John. Kinley headed over to John and Krista's house to see if her brother was home. She unlocked the front door and quietly closed the door behind her. John hear the door downstairs and jumped out of bed. He threw on a pair of shorts and quickly headed downstairs.

"Kinley Marie Morrison! What are you doing in my house at 8am?" John asked sternly.  
"I..I needed to talk to you about something very important." Kinley answered.  
"What is it and why couldn't it wait until later?" John asked.  
"It's about Krista." Kinley answered.  
"What about my wife?" John asked.  
"She's been cheating on you." Kinley lied.  
"What? Kinley don't say things that are not true." John responded.  
"She's been cheating on you and that is why she didn't travel with you this past weekend." Kinley lied again.  
"Krista didn't go with me, because she was feeling good and I wanted her to stay home and get better." John responded.  
"Then why did she go to the doctor on Friday?" Kinley asked.  
"I don't know. I just home last night." John answered. "I want you to stop making up things about my wife."  
"What about me?" Krista asked from the kitchen doorway. "Kinley why are you here so early?"  
"Kinley was just leaving." John answered. "She wanted to know if you were feeling better."  
"Oh, I am feeling much better." Krista responded. "Good bye, Kinley."  
"Bye." Kinley stated before leaving the house.  
"What was that all about?" Krista asked.  
"She was trying to tell me that you were cheating on me and that was the real reason you didn't travel with me this weekend." John answered.  
"Ahh... Well, I am not cheating on you and I never will." Krista responded. "I really wasn't feeling good, but since going to the doctor on Friday, I am feeling better."  
"I know that baby. Why did you go to the doctor and not tell me?" John asked.  
"I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything more serious than the stomach flu. And I didn't want you to worry about nothing." Krista answered.  
"I think there is something you're not telling me." John responded.  
"Well, I was going to wait until later to give it to you, but I guess now is just a good of time as any." Krista stated as she pulled John's gift out of the desk drawer and handed it to him. "Happy Anniversary."

John unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Krista had wrapped the gift in tissue paper as well. As John tore off the tissue paper, he turned the picture frame over and read the engraving.

"Happy 5th Anniversary to my loving husband. I love more and more each and every day. Love, Krista." John read out loud before turning the frame over to see what was in it.  
"I hope you like it." Krista stated.

The front of the frame had a bunch of engraved words that meant Father all over it. The photo Krista placed in the frame was the first ultrasound picture from her appointment on Friday. John looked it over, but it didn't click right away.

"John?" Krista asked.  
"I love it, but I am a little confused. Why a frame with Father written all over it?" John answered.  
"Look at the picture." Krista stated.  
"Ok. What about it?" John asked. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me? Are we?"  
"John, I'm pregnant." Krista answered with a smile. "That is our baby's first picture."  
"We're going to have a baby? We're really going to have a baby?" John asked over and over again. "How far along are we?"  
"Yes, we are going to have a baby!" Krista answered. "We are 12 weeks and 5 days as of today."

John placed the fame down on the counter, and pulled Krista close to him before placing a kiss on her lips. John was thrilled that he and Krista were finally going to have a baby after 5 years of trying and several miscarriages. John couldn't wait to tell the rest of their families.

John and Krista called their parents and siblings and asked them to meet them at their house for lunch. Everyone knew it was their anniversary and thought that it would be great to surprise the couple with their favorite cake for desert.

Once everyone was at their house, John and Krista stood on the bottom of the stairs, and John cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. But since everyone get them to stop. Kinley was the only one not talking to anyone. Krista's older sister Hailey walked over to Kinley and decided to make small talk.

"Hi Kinley. What's wrong?" Hailey asked.  
"I hate Krista." Kinley sneered.  
"Ok. Why do hate my sister?" Hailey asked.  
"She married my brother and I know that she is cheating on him." Kinley answered.  
"I highly doubt that Krista would cheat on John. She loves him more than anything on Earth." Hailey responded.  
"Who's cheating on who?" Jessica asked.  
"No one is cheating on anyone, mom." Hailey answered.  
"Ok. Then why did I hear Krista and John's names in the same sentence. I want the truth." Jessica responded.  
"Mom, seriously. Krista and John are just fine. No one is cheating on anyone. Kinley just wants to spread lies about Krista to try and break her and John apart." Hailey stated before walking away.  
"Can we have everyone's attention please?" John shouted above everyone.  
"What is it, John?" Abigail asked her son.  
"Krista and I have an announcement to make." John answered.  
"Go ahead son." Michael responded to his son.  
"Krista and I would like you all to be the first to know that we are having a baby!" John announced.  
"Congratulations!" Jessica responded.  
"It's about time I become a grandfather!" Michael stated.  
"When is the baby due?" Abigail asked.  
"September 5th 2011." Krista answered. "We are 12 weeks and 5 days into the pregnancy."  
"That's great news. I can't wait to be an aunt!" Hailey responded.  
"Are you sure it's yours John?" Kinley asked.  
"Kinley!" Abigail responded.  
"Well, are you?" Kinley asked.  
"Kinley, of course I am sure the baby is mine. How dare you say something like that." John answered.  
"Well, she's been cheating on you." Kinley responded.  
"Kinley, I have never cheated on John during our entire relationship together. I'll admit that I cheated on my ex-fiance with John, but I have never done so with John. I love him more than anything in the world and I am thrilled that I am having his baby." Krista stated. "And if you want to continue hating me for whatever reason you have, then fine, hate me. Just don't expect to involved with your future niece or nephew."

Krista then turned around and darted up the stairs and into their master bedroom. John looked at his sister and then at his parents. Everyone was shocked to hear what Kinley was accusing Krista of doing.

"You owe my wife an apology." John told his sister in front of everyone.  
"I'm not sorry I said what I said." Kinley responded.  
"Then get out of my house!" John demanded.

Kinley grabbed her stuff and stormed out the front door, while John went to check on his wife. Krista was laying on their bed crying and hugging her pillow. John sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Why does she want us apart?" Krista asked her husband.  
"I don't know. She's gone now. Do you want to come back downstairs with me?" John answered.  
"I'll be down in a few. I want to wash my face." Krista responded.

After Krista washed her face she made her way back downstairs. Once everyone left the house, John helped Krista clean up and he decided that since it was their anniversary, he would take Krista out to dinner at her favorite place. Krista was tired after cleaning up the house and headed back to their room to rest for a while. John took this as the perfect time to run out and get Krista an anniversary gift. 

John got back to the house just before Krista woke up. After they both took showers Krista and John headed out to dinner. John surprised Krista with a diamond pendant necklace to celebrate their 5 years of marriage. Krista cried when John put the necklace on her. After dinner, John and Krista headed home and celebrated some more in their own way.

As the weeks passed, Kinley stayed away from John and Krista. She also refused to attend family dinners until John apologized to her. John, his parents and Krista knew that John wasn't the one who needed to apologize. A few days after one of the Morrison family dinners, Krista was out shopping with Hailey and ran into Kinley.

"Krista why don't we head over to the baby section?" Hailey suggested as soon as they saw Kinley.  
"I'm not scared of her. She needs to get over the fact that I am married to her brother and having his baby." Krista stated as Kinley walked up to them.  
"Hailey, Krista." Kinley stated. "What are you doing here?"  
"Shopping for the baby. What else would we be doing here?" Krista asked.  
"Whatever." Kinley answered.  
"You know, Kinley you say my husband needs to apologize to you, but seriously, you are the one who needs to apologize to the whole family. You claimed that I cheated on him because I stayed home for one pay-per-view due to the fact that I wasn't feeling well. Then when we announce our pregnancy you go off again about me cheating. Just because I cheated on my ex with your brother, doesn't mean that I would cheat on him. We have been together for 10 years and married for 5 of those years. Now you can either apologize to us and the family or you can forget about having anything to do with your niece or nephew." Krista responded.

Kinley didn't have time to respond as Krista and Hailey walked off. Krista didn't need the added stress of Kinley's attitude. Hailey dropped Krista off at home before heading home herself. John was in the baby's room priming and painting the trim. They had decided to go with neutral colors for the walls even if they did find out what they were having.

Krista was now in her 25th week of the pregnancy and showing nicely. John arrived home from the road just in time for another family dinner. It had been about a month since Krista had her run in with Kinley at the mall and there still wasn't an apology. As everyone was sitting down to dinner, Kinley walked through her parents front door and walked into the dinning room.

"Kinley?" Abigail asked as she looked at her daughter.  
"Hi mom, dad. Everyone. I have something I need to say." Kinley answered.  
"What is it?" Abigail asked.  
"I wanted to apologize to John and Krista for trying to destroy their marriage and our family. I also wanted to say that I am sorry to you and dad for my actions. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but I am over it and ready to move on and if John and Krista will accept it, I am ready to be an aunt to my niece or nephew." Kinley answered.  
"We accept your apology." John stated after Krista nodded her head.  
"Thank you." Kinley responded.

It was at that exact moment that Krista felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She placed a hand on her belly and hoped it was just the baby moving around. When a second pain came, Krista knew something was wrong. Michael looked at his daughter-in-law and walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked.  
"No." Krista answered.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" John asked.  
"I keep having sharp pains that are not going away." Krista answered.  
"John, you need to get Krista to the ER right away. I will meet you guys there." Michael stated.

John helped Krista out to their car and headed to the nearest ER. Michael grabbed his medical bag and followed them. He was the on-call OB-Gyn that night and as soon as he got to the hospital, he clocked in and grabbed Krista's chart. After order some tests and getting her hooked up to a fetal monitor and IV, the pains subsided. Michael still wanted to do an ultrasound. As soon as Michael had a clear picture of the baby, he was able to see that everything was just fine with the baby and with Krista.

"Everything looks good with Krista and the baby. Since I am doing an ultrasound, would you like to know what you are going to have?" Michael asked his son and daughter-in-law.  
"Sure. If you can tell what it is." Krista answered as John nodded his head.  
"Alright, let's take a look and see." Michael stated as he printed off pictures. "Looks like you're going to have a boy. Congratulations!"

John and Krista were excited that they were having a baby boy and that everything was fine with the baby and with Krista. Krista was released to go home the next morning and was told to take it easy for the next few weeks and to come back if she had any other problems.

As the weeks passed, John worked on the room for the baby and Krista relaxed and even took up pregnancy yoga. John finally finished the baby's room right as Krista hit 38 weeks. The furniture was put together, the baby clothes, diapers and other baby items were put away and Krista's hospital bag was packed and in the car.

Two weeks passed and it was the day before Krista's due date. John, Krista and the rest of the Morrison family and Krista's family were at John and Krista's house for dinner. As the guys helped clear the table and do the dishes, Krista showed off the baby's room. As the ladies were gushing over the decor and baby clothes, Krista felt a gush of warm liquid between her legs.

"Uh, mom, Abigail." Krista stated as a contraction hit.  
"What is it honey?" Jessica asked.  
"My water just broke." Krista answered.  
"John!" Hailey called downstairs.  
"What?" John answered as he rushed up the stairs.  
"Krista's water broke!" Everyone responded.

John rushed Krista to the hospital with everyone following behind them. Once Krista was admitted and hooked up to an IV and fetal monitors, she was examined and it was revealed that she was already 7 centimeters dilated. As the next few hours passed, Krista's labor progressed rapidly and finally at 2:42 am, Wyatt Andrew Morrison made his way into the world weighing 7lbs 10ozs and 20 inches long.

Everyone was thrilled that the baby was there and that both Wyatt and Krista were doing good. Both mommy and baby were released from the hospital two days later. John and Krista were thrilled that their son was finally there and that they had the family they had always wanted.


	8. Chapter 8: Kinley & Ted DiBiase Jr

Chapter 8: Ted and Kinley DiBiase

Kinley and Ted have been married for almost 4 years and were expecting their first baby in just a few months. Ted is the current Intercontinental Champion in the WWE and he is the son of Ted Sr. and Melanie DiBiase. Kinley and Ted met when Kinley joined the staff of the WWE 6 years ago as a personal assistant to Stephanie McMahon. Other than being married to the DiBiase family, Kinley had no other family ties to the WWE.

Ted knew that he was going to marry Kinley the moment he saw her and she smiled at him. Ted was quick to ask her out on a date and after a year of dating, he proposed to Kinley one night while they made love. Ted and Kinley got married exactly one year from the day Ted proposed.

"Teddy, are you almost ready to go?" Kinley asked her husband.  
"Yeah. You look as beautiful as ever." Ted answered.  
"I look like a beached whale." Kinley responded.  
"No you don't." Ted stated. "You are my very beautiful, pregnant wife. You are not a beached whale."  
"You really know what to say, don't you?" Kinley asked.  
"Always baby." Ted answered with a smile.

Soon Ted and Kinley were on their way out the door towards the airport. They were heading to Houston for the next show. Since Kinley was only 6 months pregnant and so far her pregnancy was complication free and she was cleared to travel until she hit her 8th month.

Once they arrived into Houston, Ted grabbed their luggage and they headed over to get their rental car. As they were waiting for the rental car, one of the diva's arrived and was rather distraught over the rental car place losing her reservation. Kinley rolled her eyes and tried not to giggle.

"That's not funny, Kinley." Ted stated.  
"Actually it kinda is. She is cussing them out in French and the poor guy looks mortified." Kinley responded.  
"I think we should offer her a ride to the hotel." Ted stated.  
"Great. She had better be nice to me." Kinley responded as Ted walked over to Maryse.

Once the three of them arrived at the hotel, Maryse thanked Ted for the ride and headed to her room. Ted and Kinley then checked in and headed to their room. The whole ride from the airport to the hotel, Maryse only spoke French to Ted, but he always responded in English so Kinley knew what they were somewhat talking about.

As Kinley was starting to unpack, Ted's phone rang. Kinley figured that it was either Randy or Cody wanting to meet up or something. Kinley continued unpacking until Ted walked back into the room. Kinley watched her husband walk across the room towards her.

"Let me guess, Randy or Cody or both want to meet up?" Kinley asked.  
"Actually no. All the superstars are being called in to do drug testing." Ted answered.  
"Oh ok. Well, I will meet you at the arena tonight." Kinley responded as she kissed her husband on the cheek.  
"Ok. Be careful tonight." Ted stated as he grabbed his gear and headed out the door. "I love you."  
"Love you too." Kinley responded.  
Once Kinley was ready to go, she headed over to the arena. She couldn't wait to see everyone again. As she walked through the double the doors, everyone greeted her with hugs. Kinley made her way towards Ted's dressing room, only to ssee Maryse coming out of the room.

"What are you doing in my husband's dressing room?" Kinley asked.  
"Que pensez-vous des soins? Il ne vous aime vraiment." Maryse answered in french. _(Why do you care? He doesn't love you anyways.)_  
"Will you please speak English." Kinley responded.  
"I am surprised you are even here. I see your husband more often than you do and we always hang out together on the road. You are always too busy with Stephanie to bother being with your husband." Maryse stated.  
"Stay away from my husband." Kinley warned her.  
"Nous allons voir a ce sujet! Votre mari sera le mien." Maryse stated as she walked away. _(We'll see about that! Your husband will be mine.)_

Kinley fumed as Maryse walked away. Ted finally emerged from his dressing room to see his wife standing there angry. Ted figured that Kinley saw Maryse coming out of his dressing room and knew that he had better explain and soon.

"Kinley. Before you fly off the handle. Nothing is going on between me and Maryse. She just came by to say thank you for the ride from the airport." Ted told her.  
"I don't want her anywhere near us ever again." Kinley stated before turning and walking away.

Kinley decided that she didn't want to stay at the arena and headed back to the hotel. Maryse saw her leave and decided to call the hotel and leave message for her. After leaving a message, Maryse headed back towards Ted's dressing room to try and convince him to go out after the show.

"Come on Teddy. Its just for an hour or so and plus it would give your wife some time to cool down and we will be right there at the hotel." Maryse stated.  
"I don't know. I'll think about it." Ted responded before leaving Maryse behind.

Kinley had just arrived back at the hotel and the clerk walked over to her and handed her a note. Kinley read the note before getting to hers and Ted's room. She figured that Ted would go out with the guys after the show. She crumpled the note and threw it in the trash.

After the show was over the guys were all showered and changed, Ted, Randy and Cody headed towards the nearest club to hang out and relax. Kinley was still at the hotel fast asleep. Maryse followed the guys into the club and tried for most of the night to close to Ted but Randy and Cody saw what she was trying to do.

Maryse finally gave up for that night and soon after she left the club, Ted headed back to the hotel and to his wife. Kinley was still sleeping when he walked through the door. He quietly changed for bed and climbed into bed next to her.

The next morning, Ted was up early and so was Kinley. Kinley was trying hard not to let what happened with Maryse the night before get to her, but her emotions were getting to the best of her. Ted was getting ready to head to an autograph signing and Kinley wanted to go with him.

"Kinley, I don't think that's a good idea." Ted stated.  
"But Teddy, I want to spend some time with you. I know that you have to work, but I want to be there with you." Kinley responded.  
"Fine. But please don't start any problems with Maryse." Ted warned.  
"She's going to be there?" Kinley asked.  
"Yes. She is also signing autographs. Please be nice." Ted answered.  
"I'll try." Kinley responded.

As soon as everyone was at the location for the autograph signing, Kinley took a seat next to Ted. Maryse walked in and immediately glared at Kinley. Maryse mumbled something in French and kept on walking. Soon the superstars were called into a quick meeting. Kinley had to remain in the hallway. Ted took a seat and Maryse quickly sat down next to him.

"Maryse, please don't do this. I am married and I love my wife very much." Ted stated.  
"But Ted, I love you. She doesn't care about you. She only married you for your fame and money." Maryse lied.  
"That is not true. I know that Kinley loves me for who I am not for the lime light and the money." Ted responded.  
"I'm sorry Ted." Maryse stated.  
"Don't do it again." Ted responded.

Maryse quickly gave him a hug as she saw Kinley standing in the doorway. Kinley was fuming with both Maryse and Ted. She had a bad feeling that something was really going on behind her back with the two of them. Kinley felt the burn of the tears in her eyes as she watched Ted and Maryse.

Later that afternoon after the autograph signing, Ted could tell that something was wrong as Kinley hadn't said a word to him in hours. Ted finally decided to say something to her. Kinley had been waiting for the right time to confront her husband, but there were always too many people around.

"Kinley, what is bothering you?" Ted asked once they were alone.  
"What do you think is bothering me?" Kinley snapped. "I know that something is going on between you and Maryse. And if you want to keep it going then fine. I'm done."  
"Kinley, there is nothing going on between me and Maryse. Please believe me." Ted responded.  
"Really, then why are the divas talking about you and her and I saw you hugging her earlier today at the meeting. And as far as I am concerned I am going home." Kinley stated as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

Ted tried to go after her, but she was already gone. Soon Kinley was sitting on a plane bound for Salt Lake City. Kinley was so upset with her husband for lying to her about Maryse, she didn't even here the pilot announce that they were landing.

Once Kinley was off the plane, she turned her phone back on and headed towards baggage claim. After getting her luggage, she checked her phone. Kinley had 3 voice mails and 10 text messages waiting for her. The voice mails were from Ted and her mom and the text messages were from Ted, Randy and Cody. She ignored them all as she headed towards the shuttles.

Ted was pacing back and forth in his hotel room in Houston. He couldn't believe that Kinley thought that he was cheating on her after all the time they had been together. Randy called Stephanie and she arranged a mandatory meeting with all the stars. Ted addressed everyone as to the rumors going around. Then he addressed Maryse in front of everyone.

"Maryse, how dare you start rumors and try to make my wife leave me for something that never happened and never will. Stay away from me and my family." Ted stated before leaving the conference room.

Kinley finally arrived at her mom's house around 6pm. Her mom was shocked to see her standing on the front porch. After letting Kinley in the house and fixing her something to eat and drink, Tessa, sat across from her daughter and finally said something.

"What happened?" Tessa asked her daughter.  
"Ted is cheating on me with a diva he works with." Kinley answered.  
"Kinley, are you sure about that?" Tessa asked.  
"I saw them hugging after a staff meeting. The hug lasted longer than it should have. Plus Maryse told the rest of the divas that she enjoyed sleeping with him every chance they got." Kinley answered as she started to cry.  
"Kinley, there has to be some explanation about everything." Tessa responded.  
"I doubt it. I left Ted in Houston." Kinley stated as she tried to finish her meal.

Later that night, Kinley sat in her old bedroom and looked down at her wedding rings and then placed a hand on her her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to raise her and Ted's baby alone. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. She was lost in her thoughts when her phone rang. It was Randy.

"I don't want to talk Randy." Kinley answered her phone.  
"Then listen. Ted has never cheated on you with anyone. He loves you more than anything in the world. Please believe me when I say this. Ted is on his way to your mom's house and should be there soon. He loves you and the baby very much and it's hurting him that you don't believe him." Randy stated.  
"Then why is Maryse always around him?" Kinley asked.  
"She is jealous of you and Ted. She has always wanted to be with Ted and he has always pushed her away. The hug you saw between them was her apologizing for trying to break up your marriage. Stephanie suspended her for two weeks and then she will be traded over to Smackdown. You won't have to worry about her anymore." Randy answered as the doorbell rang. "Ted should be there by now. Please listen to what he has to say."  
"I will. The doorbell just rang. Thanks Randy." Kinley responded.  
"You're welcome. Love ya kiddo." Randy stated.  
"Love ya too." Kinley responded before hanging up.  
"Kinley, your husband is downstairs wanting to talk to you." Tessa stated.  
"Thanks mom." Kinley stated as she made her past Tessa and downstairs. "Ted."  
"Kinley, I promise you that I have been completely faithful to you during our entire relationship. I had Stephanie called an emergency meeting after you left to address the rumors going around and Maryse was suspended and will be traded to Smackdown. I don't want to lose you and our baby. Please come back home with me?" Ted told her.  
"I know why she did those things. Randy called me just before you got here. He explained a lot of things to me. I just wish I would have known sooner. I'm sorry I stormed out on you and on us. I don't want to loose you either." Kinley responded with tears in her eyes.

Ted pulled Kinley into his arms and just held her. It wasn't long before Ted and Kinley were heading back towards the airport to head to home. Kinley felt so stupid that she actually believed that Ted would cheat on her. Kinley was just happy to back in her husbands arms and heading home with him.

Three Months Later...

Kinley was three days shy of her due date when her mom and Ted's mom Melanie flew in to help out once the baby arrived. Tessa and Melanie started cooking as soon as they were in the house. By that evening, their freezers were full of easy to heat up dinners. After dinner that night, the four relaxed in the living room watching movies when Kinley felt a sharp pain, then a gush of warm liquid on her legs.

"Teddy!" Kinley stated.  
"What hon?" Ted asked.  
"My water broke." Kinley answered as another contraction hit.

Ted, Melanie and Tessa got Kinley in the car and headed to the hospital. Once Kinley was admitted and hooked up to monitors and and IV, she was examined and it was declared that Kinley was already 8 centimeters dilated. It was just a matter of a few hours and Trevor Randal DiBiase was born.

Ted and Kinley admired their newborn son. Tessa and Melanie took pictures of their grandson and sent some to the rest of their families. Ted was thrilled that he was able to be their for the birth of their son and that his wife was home and everyone was healthy.


	9. Chapter 9: Krista & Shane McMahon

Chapter 9: Krista and Shane McMahon

Krista McMahon stared out the window of her office while she waited for one of her clients to come in for an appointment. Krista worked for one the most prestigious law firms in New York City. As Krista was waiting on her client, her phone chimed. It was her husband, Shane.

How is work? SM  
Slow. Waiting on my client to get here. KM

Ok. I miss you and the kids. SM  
We miss you too. How is LA? KM  
Busy. Was in a meeting all morning. I can't wait to come home. SM  
Same here. The kids will be happy to see you. KM  
What about you? SM

It will be good to have you home again. I have to go. My client is here. KM

Good. I'll see you tonight. I love you Krista. SM  
Love you too. KM

Krista put her phone back in her desk drawer and pulled out the papers for her client. After the meeting, Krista grabbed her phone, purse and briefcase before heading down to the courthouse to file the papers. While Krista waited for her turn to file papers she opened her brief case and looked over another set of papers that she was debating on filing.

Krista looked at the papers and decided against filing them at that moment. She filed her clients documents and left the courthouse. The traffic on the way home wasn't too bad that afternoon and she arrived at her kids' school just a few moments before they got out.

"Hi mom!" Kathleen stated when she got in the car.  
"Hi honey. How was school?" Krista asked.  
"Good. When is daddy coming home?" Kathleen asked.  
"Soon." Krista answered."Hi mom." Vincent stated as he got in the car.  
"Hi Vince. How was school?" Krista asked.  
"Alright. Can we go home now?" Vincent answered.  
"Sure." Krista responded as she headed towards their house.

Both kids headed straight to their rooms to change their clothes and then they were back downstairs to do their homework. Krista changed her clothes and started getting stuff ready for dinner. Krista looked up at her two kids and thought about her marriage

Shane and Krista were married on July 20th 1996 and this coming summer will be their 15th wedding anniversary. Their first child, Vincent was born on November 17, 2000, he is now 10 years old and in the 5th grade and their second child, Kathleen was born on September 12th 2004, she is now 7 years old and in the 2nd grade.

Krista took off time while the kids were small and Shane worked. Krista and Shane though they had the perfect marriage and the perfect life. But there was something that was missing, and they both knew that something had to be done and soon.

Later that night, Shane arrived home just after the kids went to bed. Krista was in their home office working on court documents for the next day. Shane set his stuff down and stood in the doorway. As he watched his wife work, he couldn't help that she would work on their marriage like she does court cases.

"Krista, I'm home." Shane stated hoping that Krista would stop working.  
"Hey. I'll be done soon. You're dinner is in the microwave." Krista responded.  
"Thanks." Shane stated as he headed into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Krista walked out of the office and into the kitchen where Shane was sitting. She felt bad for ignoring him when he got home, but the documents had to be e-filed before 10pm. Krista sat down next to Shane.

"I'm sorry, honey." Krista stated.  
"It's ok. I know that you have to get work done. I just wish we had more time for us. It seems like since you went back to work and the kids are in school, we just don't spend any time alone together. I mean, I know I travel work, but what happened to us?" Shane asked.  
"I honestly don't know. I feel like there is nothing left in our marriage. We are hardly ever together and when we are, we put on a show for the kids sake and then nothing at all after that." Krista answered with tears in her eyes.

Krista didn't want her marriage to fail let alone end. Shane felt the same way. But how could they get their marriage back to what they used to have? Krista left Shane sitting at the table as she went upstairs to get ready for bed. Shane sat in the kitchen for a little while longer before pulling out his phone and dialed a very familiar number to him. It rang a few times before someone answered the phone.

"Shane? Is everything ok?" his dad Vince asked.  
"I don't know." Shane answered.  
"Well, what's going on?" Vince asked.  
"Krista and I have seemed to of lost the spark in our marriage. We barely speak to each other and with me traveling all the time we're hardly ever together for more than a few days at a time. I don't want to lose my wife and family dad." Shane answered.  
"Well, first why don't you take the next few weeks off and be there with your wife and kids. See if she can take a leave of absence from the firm and your mother and I will fly out and watch the kids while you take her on a second honeymoon. Take her someplace she's never been and focus everything around her. No phones, no internet, no interruptions." Vince responded.

"Thanks Dad." Shane stated before hanging up.

Shane headed upstairs to their bedroom after locking up the house and turning off the lights. Krista was sitting up in bed wearing one of Shane's t-shirts. She was secretly trying to get him to notice. And he surely noticed.

"Honey, I have an idea that I want to run by you." Shane stated as he started to get undressed for bed.

"What is it?" Krista asked.  
"I was thinking about taking a trip to somewhere tropical, maybe even a little exotic." Shane answered.

"When? For how long?" Krista asked.

"I was thinking that we could leave after your court date on Friday and be gone for 3 weeks." Shane answered.  
"You want to take me on a 3 week trip? What about the kids?" Krista asked confused.  
"Mom and Dad are willing to fly down and stay with Kathleen and Vincent while we are gone. Krista, we need this vacation. Our marriage needs it. I don't want to lose you and our marriage. Please go with me." Shane answered.

"Let me look at my work calender and re-schedule my appointments and I will call you at lunch time." Krista responded. "I don't want to lose you either! I love you Shane and I always have."

"That's fine. I love you too." Shane stated before leaning in and kissing her.

Their kiss quickly deepened and became passionate. Shane helped Krista out of his shirt and pulled her panties off before striping himself. Shane positioned himself gently on top of Krista and entered her. Krista moaned with pleasure as Shane pumped in and out of her. As they made love, Krista moaned louder and louder as Shane went faster and harder.

After they had both climaxed, Shane rolled off Krista and held her in his arms. It had been quite a while since they last made love and to the both of them, it felt good. Krista was still a little worried about this vacation that Shane wanted to take, but if it meant trying to save her marriage, she was all for it.

The next day, Krista made the necessary changes to her calender for work so that she could take this vacation. She called Shane at lunch time and told him to surprise her as to where they were going. Shane already had a place in mind and he made all the reservations. He also called his parents and arranged for them to fly in the next day.

Friday afternoon came quickly and soon Krista and Shane were on their way to a tropical vacation for the next three weeks. The flight wasn't too long, but it was long enough and once they landed in Montego Bay, they collected their luggage and headed to their hotel.

Shane had arranged for the honeymoon suite at the hotel. Once they were shown to their room, there was a bottle of champagne on ice and chocolate dipped strawberries waiting for them. The bell hop placed their luggage in the bedroom and then left after Shane tipped him. Shane placed the do not disturb sign on the door before closing and locking it. 

"Now that we are alone, I would like to propose a toast to my lovely wife of nearly 15 years. I love you for giving your heart to me and for trusting me with your pride. I love you for wanting me and needing me by your side. I love you for the emotions I never knew I had. I love you for making me smile when I feel sad. I love you for your thoughts of me where I'm always on your mind. I love you for finding that part of me that I never thought I'd find. I love you for the way you are and for the way to make me feel. No matter what I love you for you and I love you for loving me." Shane stated.  
"I love you for all the same reasons." Krista responded.

It wasn't long before the champagne was drunk and the strawberries were eaten and Shane and Krista were in bed making love once again. Over the next three weeks, Shane and Krista were inseparable and enjoyed renewing their marriage. As their trip came to an end, Krista and Shane were back to being the happily married couple that they used to be. But something else was about to come up that no one ever expected.

It had been two months since their whirlwind trip to Montego Bay when Krista came down with a stomach virus. Shane stayed home to help her out around the house. Krista was convinced that there was something seriously wrong with her. She wasn't able to keep much of anything down and she was sleeping more than usual. 

"Shane, I really think I should go see my doctor." Krista stated.  
"Ok. I'll take you while the kids are in school." Shane responded.

After having her vitals taken, Krista was taken into an exam room where she and Shane waited for the doctor to come in. Once her doctor was in the room, she went over the previous information that Krista gave the nurse.

"Krista, is it possible that you could be pregnant?" Dr. Carter asked.

"I doubt it. But we've been a lot more sexually active in last few months than in the past few years." Krista answered.

"Ok. I would like to do an ultrasound to see if you are pregnant or not." Dr. Carter responded.

"Ok." Krista stated.

Dr. Carter had Krista lay back on the table and she started doing the ultrasound. Dr. Carter made a lot of print outs and made notes in Krista's chart as she continued her exam. Krista and Shane were both a little worried that it could be something more serious.

"Alright. Everything looks great." Dr. Carter stated as she cleaned off Krista's stomach.

"Then what is wrong with me?" Krista asked.

"Krista, you're pregnant." Dr. Carter answered. "Here are your baby's first pictures."

"How far am I?" Krista asked.

"According to the ultrasound, you are 13 weeks and 2 days pregnant. Congratulations." Dr. Carter answered.

After leaving the doctor's office, Krista and Shane picked up their kids from school and headed home. Kathleen and Vincent were happy that their dad was home more and that their parents were happier than before.

Once they were home, the kids got started on their homework and Shane and Krista got started on dinner. Shane's parents were also back in town and were coming over for dinner. Krista wished that her parents were still around to share in their news, but sadly they both passed away a few years ago in a car accident.

Once everyone was gathered around the table, Shane brought in the main course for dinner and set it on the table. Linda said grace and before they began eating, Shane and Krista wanted to share their news with everyone.

"Mom, Dad, Kathleen and Vincent, we have some news that we wanted to share with everyone. I only wish that Stephanie, Paul and the girls could be here." Shane started.

"I'll get them on the phone and have it on speaker phone if it's that important." Vince stated.

"That would be great." Krista responded as Vince called his daughter and her family.

"Ok. Stephanie and Paul are on speakerphone." Vince stated.

"Thanks Dad. Now that everyone is here. Krista and I found out this afternoon that we are going to have another baby!" Shane announced.

"Congratulations to you both!" Linda responded. "When are you due?"

"March 24th 2012" Krista stated.

"Congratulations! I can't wait to have another niece or nephew." Stephanie responded.

"We're going to have a brother or a sister?" Kathleen asked.

"We don't know what the baby is yet. We will find out in about 10 weeks." Krista answered.

After dinner was done, Vincent and Kathleen said goodnight to everyone and headed to bed. Vince and Linda stayed a little while longer and talked with Krista and Shane about the pregnancy. As it turns out Krista got pregnant the night she and Shane made love before their trip. Krista and Shane couldn't wait to welcome the new baby into their family and both kids were excited about having a baby sister or brother as well.

6 months later...

Krista was now 38 weeks pregnant and on permanent bed rest until she went into labor. Shane made sure that he was home at all times. Dr. Carter made house calls due to Krista's bed rest. On the morning of one of Krista's appointments, Dr. Carter was in the progress of checking her cervix when Krista's water broke. Krista was already 6 centimeters dilated.

Dr. Carter called the hospital and let them know what was going on. She stayed with Krista as it was not wise to move her at this point. Shane gathered as many towels as possible and there were several pots of boiling water on the stove. Dr. Carter's assistant arrived with her medical kit so that Dr. Carter could assist Krista with the delivery.

Krista's labor progressed rapidly since this was her third pregnancy. It was almost noon by the time Krista was fully dilated. Shane sat on the bed next to Krista and helped her push and counted for her. It wasn't long before Krista and Shane were sitting up in bed holding Andrew Carter McMahon and Taylor Stephanie McMahon in their arms.

Once Krista and the babies were checked out and everything was fine. Dr. Carter and her assistant left the new family in the care of a home nurse. Both Krista and the babies were perfectly healthy. The home nurse was there for the first 36 hours after the birth to make sure that there weren't any complications afterwords.

Shane headed out to pick up the kids from school. He decided not to tell them until they were home about the birth of their brother and sister. Kathleen and Vincent walked through the door and headed upstairs to their rooms. As the walked past their parent's room, they heard Krista call out to them. Vincent and Kathleen walked into the room followed by Shane.

"Your dad and I have a surprise for you." Krista stated.

"What is it?" Kathleen asked.

"We would like you to meet Taylor and Andrew." Krista stated as she turned around holding both babies.

"When were they born?" Vincent asked.

"This morning after you went to school." Shane answered.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone at school!" Kathleen exclaimed.

Later that night as Shane watched his wife feed their newborn twins, he couldn't help but thank God that they were able to make their marriage work and that his wife and newborn babies were happy and healthy. Shane was also thankful that his dad suggested the vacation that helped save his marriage and that Kathleen and Vincent were always there for their parents.


	10. Chapter 10: Kinley Eaton & Mark Jindrak

Chapter 10: Kinley Eaton and Mark Jindrak

Song: **"Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift**

Kinley Eaton and Mark Jindrak had been best friends since since high school and Kinley has always had feelings for Mark, but she never had the chance to tell him how she feels. Mark always went to Kinley for relationship advice and like a good friend, Kinley gave him the best advice she could without telling him how she felt.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be, I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without._

"Kinley, I really think that she is the one for me." Mark stated as he sat down next to his best friend.  
"Really?" Kinley asked feeling a little hurt by what she just heard.

"Yeah. At least I hope so." Mark answered. "I really want this relationship to work."  
"I hope so too. You deserve it." Kinley responded.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so just funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

"I really think that I am truly in love with her." Mark stated.  
"That's great." Kinley responded.

Every night, Kinley went to bed thinking about Mark and how much she wanted to be his girl. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she didn't want to ruin his current relationship. Kinley hated seeing Mark with someone else.

_[Chorus:]  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

It didn't matter who Mark was with, Kinley had always loved him. Marks relationships seemed to last a few months at most. When Mark's heart was broken, Kinley was there to pick up the pieces, each and every time.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could beat  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

Now that Kinley and Mark were adults, they still saw each other on a daily basis. They worked together and they lived next door to each other. Kinley hated seeing him get hurt with each relationship that passed. Kinley wanted nothing more to be the girl in his arms each and every night._  
_  
_[Chorus]_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. _  
_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight._

Kinley tried her best to have successful relationships without Mark, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. Kinley took all the pictures of her and Mark out of her bedroom and tried to sleep and not think about him.__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my hea  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into. Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

It wasn't until both Mark and Kinley were single at the same time, that Kinley finally had the guts to tell Mark how she really felt. She invited Mark over to dinner and after eating she started the conversation.

"Mark, there is something that I need to tell you." Kinley stated.  
"What is it?" Mark asked.  
"I can't sit back and watch you be with someone who doesn't care about you the way I do. I've been in love with you for years, but I haven't said anything as you were always so happy." Kinley answered. "I'm done crying myself to sleep every time I see you with someone else."

Mark didn't say anything at all. He pulled Kinley into his arms and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. When their kiss finally broke, Mark looked into her eyes and smiled. Kinley knew right then, that he too loved her.

Six months later...

"Mark, do you take Kinley to be your wife?" the pastor asked.

"I do." Mark answered as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Kinley, do you take Mark to be your husband?" the pastor asked.

"I do." Kinley answered as she slid the ring on his finger.

"Mark and Kinley have consented in front of God and everyone their love for each other. They vowed to care, nurture and love each other no matter what. Mark, you may now kiss your bride." the pastor stated as Mark and Kinley embraced. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mark Jindrak."

As Mark and Kinley danced into the night together, the DJ played "Tear Drops on my Guitar" and Kinley just smiled at her new husband, before he leaned in and kissed her again.


	11. Chapter 11: Krista Orton & Adam Copeland

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air

More lyrics: .com/love_story_lyrics_taylor_  
All about Taylor Swift: .com/music/Taylor+Swift

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air

More lyrics: .com/love_story_lyrics_taylor_  
All about Taylor Swift: .com/music/Taylor+Swift

Chapter 11: Krista Orton and Adam Copeland

Song: "Love Story" by Taylor Swift

Krista Orton had always been daddy's little princess and being the only daughter it was easy for her to get her way. That was until she became a teenager and started getting into trouble. Bob and Elaine even sent their daughter on the road with their oldest son, Randy to see if being around the wrestlers would toughen her up and set her straight. Did it set her straight?

4 years ago...

Twenty six year old Randy Orton was on the top of his game in the WWE. He was making friends and making a name for himself. He was the oldest of three kids. Nathan was 22 and Krista was 17. Randy loved both his brother and sister, but felt like he needed to look after Krista more than Nathan. So when their dad asked him to take her on the road with him, he agreed. Little did Krista know that her life was about to change.

"Krista, please listen to me when I tell you this is for your own good." Randy stated as they walked through the doors of the arena in St. Louis.

"Sure. Mom and dad can't handle me so they think that they can pawn me off on you and by taking me on the road that will straighten me out." Krista responded.

"Something like that. Now please stay in here until I come back." Randy stated once they were at his dressing room.

Krista didn't even answer him. No sooner did Randy leave, Krista bolted out the door. She didn't care where she was going or who saw her. She was on her way towards the double doors that lead to the outside world, when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Krista stated as she tried to moved around the person.

"It's ok. I should have been looking where I was going. What's your name?" The man asked.

"Krista." Krista answered.

"That's better. My name is Adam. Who are you hear with?" Adam asked.

"My older brother." Krista answered.

"Oh ok. Is he a wrestler or what?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. He's Randy Orton." Krista answered.

"Krista Orton. I've heard about you from Randy." Adam responded.

"Great." Krista stated.

"It was all good. He's actually really proud of you." Adam responded.

"Really? It doesn't seem that way. I'm supposed to be on the road with him all summer because my parents can't handle me." Krista stated.

"Oh. Well, you can't be that bad." Adam responded.

"Cut classes, sneaked out of the house after my parents went to bed, you name it I've done it." Krista stated.

As Adam and Krista continued talking Randy was just getting out of his creative meeting. Randy headed back to his dressing room hoping that his sister was still there. Randy opened the door and saw that Krista was gone. Randy was not happy with her and took off to find her. Thankfully he didn't have to go too far, but where he found her and who she was with pissed him off even more.

Present Day...

Krista sitting in her room when an all too familiar song started to play. She couldn't help but smile and look out the window. The weather was pleasant and the temps were warm. Krista was glad that she moved when she did.

_We were both you when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flash back starts_

_I am standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air._

6 years ago...

"I know this might seem a little forward, but would you like to have dinner with me?" Adam asked.  
"Sure." Krista answered. "Pick me up at 6pm tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Adam responded.

As Krista headed back towards Randy's dressing room, she plugged in her head phones and started listening to a local radio show. She heard the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and loved it. Krista managed to slip into Randy's dressing room without him seeing her. But he knew that she was there.

"Why weren't you in here like I told you to be? And why were you talking to Adam?" Randy asked.

"I wanted something to drink and I accidentally bumped into him and we were talking." Krista answered.

"Stay away from him." Randy warned her.

"You can't tell me what to do. Plus I already told him I would have dinner with him tomorrow night." Krista stated.

Later that night, Randy drove back over to his parents house and pulled his dad aside. After telling Bob about Adam and what had happened at the arena, Bob made the decision to let Krista have dinner with Adam, but after that he would tell them both that they couldn't see each other.

The next day, Adam arrived at the Orton house to pick up Krista. Krista had set up the time knowing that her parents would still be at work when Adam picked her up. Adam and Krista headed out to dinner where they talked and got to know each other better. Since the restaurant was near his hotel, Adam decided to invite her back to his room to watch a movie.

After arriving at Adam's room, Adam headed into the bedroom to make a quick phone call. Krista noticed that he had a great view of St. Louis and stepped out onto the balcony. Adam soon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Krista took a deep breath and smiled.

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns,_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know..._

Present day...

Krista was now cleaning up the house and listening to the radio. As she cleaned she sang along with every song that played. It wasn't until an all too familiar song started to play, that Krista stopped cleaning. She looked down and smiled.

"I still can't believe this is all happening." Krista stated to herself.

As Krista continued to clean, she took small breaks to rest and to drink something cold. She couldn't wait until her husband came home later that day. After getting the house cleaned, she headed to the grocery store. It had been almost 2 weeks since she saw her husband and couldn't wait to cook a real homemade meal for him.

After getting dinner in the oven, Krista sat down and thought back to when she was a wild child. She wanted to call her parents, but stopped as she realized that they were on their 3 week cruise to the Bahama's.

6 years ago...

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet._

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go and I said..._

Krista stood there in Adam's arms for a while longer before they headed inside to watch a movie. It wasn't long after they started the movie that Adam put his arm around Krista and she scooted closer to him. After sitting close like that for a few minutes, Adam finally got up the nerve and kissed her.

After the movie was over, Adam drove Krista back to her parents house. Bob was sitting up in the living room when Adam and Krista arrived. Adam walked her to the door and kissed her good night. Before he could turn to leave, Bob opened the door.

"Krista, get in the house now." Bob stated.  
"Daddy?" Krista tried to protest.

"Adam, stay away from my daughter. You are not worth her time." Bob stated as Krista sat on the stairs crying.

"Please don't go, Adam." Krista begged as tears fell down her cheeks.

Adam didn't have much of a choice. He turned and headed back to his car. Little did Krista know, Adam had a plan to win her parents, especially her father over. As the weeks passed, Krista snuck out of her hotel room almost every night to see Adam. She was really starting to fall in love with him.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while._

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes..._

"Krista you need to stop this moping around. It's not good for you." Bob told his daughter.

"I would stop if you would let me see Adam." Krista responded.

"Not going to happen. He's not good for you and you know it. You will stop this nonsense and start getting things ready to start college in a few weeks." Bob stated.

Krista didn't say anything further to her dad. Once Krista was alone, she wrote an email to Adam telling him that she wanted nothing more than to be with him. She also told him when she was planning on leaving her parents house for college. Little did her parents know, Krista was going to attend the University of Florida at Tampa.

The next three weeks went by extremely slow for Krista, but to her parents it went by too fast. Soon it was time for Krista to leave and head off to school. Krista drove off in her car that was packed to the max with everything that she owned. Once she hit the state border, Adam was there waiting for her.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mes_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes.. Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you is fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said..._

"Get me out of here and as far away from my parents as possible." Krista stated.

"I plan on it. Shall we head to our new home?" Adam asked.

"Please." Krista answered.

Over the next few weeks, Krista got settled into Adam's house and even celebrated her 18th birthday. She called to tell her parents that she changed schools and was now living in Tampa and going to school there. Bob and Elaine were shocked, what they didn't know was that she was living with Adam.

Krista was surrounded by homework and study groups while Adam was on the road. What she didn't know was that RAW was going to be in St. Louis and Adam had a strong plan. He had already talked to Randy and Randy arranged a meeting between Adam and Bob.

"Adam, why are we here?" Bob asked.

"I love Krista with all my heart. I haven't stopped thinking about her. I want her in my life. I know what my past rep has been, but you can even ask Randy and he will tell you, I arrive alone, I walk alone, I sleep alone, I go home alone." Adam answered.

"How can you prove to me that you will be there for her?" Bob asked.

"You know as well as I do that I make more than enough money to support Krista and myself. I am only gone 3 days a week, 10 days during international tours and 4 days when there is a pay-per-view that I am in." Adam answered. "Please sir, I love her more than anything on earth. I want to marry her and treat her like the princess she is."

"If you hurt her in anyway, I will personally hurt you." Bob responded. "You have my families permission to marry Krista as long as you promise me to wait until she finishes school to have a family."

"Thank you sir. You have my word." Adam stated as he shook Bob's hand.

"Good." Bob responded. "And Adam?"

"Yes?" Adam asked.

"Welcome to the Orton family." Bob responded.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring..._

Once Adam was back in Tampa, he set up the house with roses and cooked a romantic dinner. The lights were off when Krista pulled up to the house. She figured that Adam was out and grabbed her backpack and headed up to the house. After unlocking the door and walking in, Krista noticed that there were candles lit everywhere and she could smell the dinner that Adam cooked.

"Adam, I'm home." Krista stated as she set her bag down and took off her shoes.

"I'm in the dinning room." Adam answered.

Krista walked into the dinning room and Adam was standing there holding a bouquet of white roses. He handed her the roses and then got down on one knee. Krista was speechless.

"I love you more than anything on this earth. I can't stand to live another day without you by my side. You are everything to me. Krista Leigh Orton, will you marry me?" Adam proposed.

"I love you too." Krista responded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you."

Adam slipped the ring on her finger and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. After eating dinner, Krista and Adam cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs to bed. Adam and Krista made love to celebrate their engagement. As they were laying in bed enjoying the afterglow, Krista just had one question to ask Adam.

"What are we going to tell my parents?" Krista asked.

"They already know." Adam answered.

"How do they know?" Krista asked.

"I asked Randy to set up a meeting with your dad and long story short he agreed to let me marry you if I promised to take care of you and that we not start a family until after you are done with school." Adam answered.

"That's fine with me." Krista responded with a smile on her face.

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes!_

A year later Krista and Adam were married in a large ceremony surrounded by their families and friends. Vince McMahon even paid for half of the wedding costs on Adam and Krista's behalf. After their wedding, Adam and Krista spent two weeks in Jamaica and 2 weeks in Barbados.

Present day...

Adam finally walked through the door as Krista was pulling dinner out of the oven. He walked over to his wife and placed a kiss on her cheek as he gently hugged her. Adam had enough time to get a shower before Krista served dinner.

"How was your trip?" Krista asked.

" Long but good. But I am just happy to be home with you. How were things here?" Adam answered.

"Good. Everything is right on schedule. Mom and Dad will be here in a few days as their cruise will be over with. Randy is flying in with Nathan tonight, but they are staying at a hotel." Krista responded.

"That's great. I can't wait." Adam stated.

As the days passed, everyone arrived into Tampa. Krista was a little nervous and slightly scared, but Adam told her that everything would be just fine and that she needed to relax a little more. On the second night that everyone was together, Krista, her mom and Randy were in the kitchen when it happened.

"Mom, Randy!" Krista stated.

"What?" they both asked.

"Get Adam, dad and Nate." Krista answered.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"My water just broke." Krista answered.

After rushing Krista to the hospital, Adam and Krista were taken to the labor and delivery floor and hooked up to an IV and monitors. Bob, Elaine, Nathan and Randy sat in the waiting room as patiently as they could. As the hours passed, Krista's labor progressed rapidly and soon she was pushing as hard as she could. After everything was over, Krista was moved into a private room while Adam went to get the rest of the family.

"We would like you all to meet Taylor Rose Copeland and Adam Joseph Copeland Jr." Krista announced.

Everyone was thrilled that the twins were born safely and healthy. As Krista looked down at the sleeping babies in her arms and then up at her husband of 5 years, she couldn't help but think about the day they met.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._


	12. Chapter 12: Kinley & Evan Bourne

Chapter 12: Kinley and Evan Bourne

Kinley and Evan had been married for about 7 years and were the proud parents of a little girl named Jenna. Jenna was born at 37 weeks after a rough pregnancy. Kinley was originally pregnant with twins, but lost one at 10 weeks. Jenna weighed almost 7lbs when she was born and there were no complications. Jenna was typical baby and as she got older, Kinley started to notice that something wasn't right.

Kinley would talk to Jenna like a normal mother would, but Jenna wouldn't respond when Kinley was talking on her left side. Kinley only got Jenna's attention when she yelled or raised her voice. Kinley hated yelling and it always scared Jenna when raised her voice. Evan was also noticing that Jenna didn't respond when he called her name half the time.

"Honey, I think we should have Jenna's hearing tested." Evan told his wife one night after putting Jenna to bed.

"I think so too. I will call her doctor in the morning and set up an appointment. I just hope that nothing is seriously wrong with her ears." Kinley agreed.

The next morning, Kinley called Jenna's doctor and they were able to get an appointment that afternoon. Upon arriving at the doctor's office, Kinley filled out papers as to why Jenna needed to be seen. During the appointment, Jenna's hearing was tested at different levels. After the hearing test, Kinley and Evan took Jenna home. They were told that it will take a day or so to look over the tests to determine a proper diagnosis.

Evan had to leave in three days for the next RAW taping. He really wanted to be home when Kinley got the test results. Over the next few days, Evan spent as much time with Jenna as possible. Both he and Kinley were worried about their daughter, but knew that no matter what they would get the best medical care possible for their little girl.

Evan left Sunday afternoon for Phoenix. Kinley and Jenna took him to the airport and then headed over to Evan's parents house for dinner. Kinley told her in-laws about what was going on with Jenna. Of course her mother-in-law didn't believe her and told her it was non-sense and that Jenna was perfectly fine.

Monday came and went and Kinley watched Evan on RAW like she did every week. She hadn't heard from the doctors office and was starting to get a little worried. Before heading to bed, Kinley checked on Jenna and covered her up. Kinley sat up in bed reading and waiting for Evan to call her. After talking to Evan and telling him that she still didn't have any news from the doctors. Evan was just as worried and decided to change his flight and fly home that night.

Kinley was fast asleep when Evan arrived home. He quietly entered the master bed room and just smiled at his sleeping wife. He set down his bags and slipped out of his clothes before climbing into bed. As soon as he wrapped his arms around Kinley, she woke up.

"You're home early." Kinley stated.

"Yes. I changed my flight to come back right after the show. I wanted to be here when the doctor calls." Evan responded as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. I'm glad you're home." Kinley stated.

Evan then claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. They wasted no time in shedding what clothing they had on. Evan gently climbed on top of Kinley and slowly entered her. Kinley moaned with pleasure as Evan rocked back and forth. As Kinley and Evan made love, they were lost in the moment and soon they both climaxed. Kinley curled up with her husband and rested her head on his chest before falling asleep.

The next morning, Kinley was up with Jenna and started making breakfast. While the food was cooking, the house phone rang. Kinley answered the phone without looking to see who it was. Jenna was in the livingroom playing.

"Hello." Kinley stated.

"Hello. This is Dr. Thompson's office. Dr. Thompson would like to see Jenna, you and your husband if possible at around 11am to go over Jenna's hearing test." the receptionist responded.

"We'll be there." Kinley answered.

As soon as Kinley hung up, she gave Jenna her food and headed upstairs. Evan was still asleep, but not for long. Kinley woke him up and told him that they needed to be at the doctor's office in less than 2 hours. Kinley changed her clothes while Evan showered and got dressed. The family arrived at Dr. Thompson's office just before 11 and waited as patiently as possible.

"Bourne." A nurse called.

Evan, Kinley and Jenna followed the nurse into a large room that had some toys in it. Dr. Thompson came in right away. While Jenna played with her toys, Dr. Thompson talked with Kinley and Evan. Kinley was nervous and Evan could tell.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice. I have Jenna's hearing test reports. The hearing in her right ear is perfect and the hearing in her left ear is not. After going over all the tests, I've come to a diagnosis of Sensory Intergration Dysfunction." Dr. Thompson stated.

"What is that?" Kinley asked.

"Sensory integration dysfunction is a hypothetical disorder characterized by a neurological sensory integration deficit. The more current diagnostic nosology uses the term sensory processing disorder to describe this condition. Sensory integration dysfunction (SID) was first studied in-depth by Anna Jean Ayres. Ayres describes sensory integration as the ability to organize sensory information for use by the brain. An individual with sensory integration dysfunction would therefore have an inability to organize sensory information as it comes in through the senses." Dr. Thompson answered. "Basically, Jenna hears you, but she isn't processing the information like a normal child would. She also has 30% hearing loss in her left ear which doesn't help with SID. I am going to recommend a hearing aid for her ear and some audiology therapy to help with SID."

"Ok. Is there anything we can do at home to help her?" Evan asked.

"Make sure that when you are talking to her, stand on her right side and speak slowly and clearly." Dr. Thompson answered.

"Ok. Thank you." Kinley responded.

After leaving the doctor's office, Kinley and Evan took Jenna to McDonalds and then they headed over to Evan's parents house. Kinley knew that telling Evan's mom was not going to be fun and she would blame Kinley in the process. As they waited for someone to answer the door, Kinley began to feel slightly dizzy and nauseous.

"Evan, Kinley. What a surprise! Come on in." Barbara stated. "Hi Jenna."

"Hi mom." Evan responded as they headed into the house. "We can't stay long. We just came from Jenna's doctor's office."

"Oh. What's wrong?" Barbara asked.

"Jenna has a learning disorder called Sensory Intergration Dysfunction or SID. She can't process complex directions. She also has 30% hearing loss in her left ear." Evan answered.

"Oh. Did it happen while Kinley was pregnant with her? Cause you know all that traveling that she did while pregnant couldn't have been good for Jenna." Barbara responded.

"Kinley didn't do anything wrong during the pregnancy. I wish you would stop blaming her for everything." Evan stated. "Kinley, Jenna, we're leaving."

Evan, Kinley and Jenna headed out to their car and started towards home. Once they were at home, Kinley headed upstairs while Evan took Jenna outside to play. Kinley started cleaning up the master bathroom, when she came across an unopened pregnancy test. Kinley opened the test and took it. After waiting 5 minutes for the results, Kinley looked at the stick.

"Great. This is just what we need." Kinley said to herself.

"And what is that?" Evan asked from the doorway.

"I found a home pregnancy test while cleaning and I took it just to take it." Kinley answered.

"Uh huh. And?" Evan asked.

"It's positive." Kinley answered.

"So we're going to have another baby?" Evan asked.

"I guess so. I'll call Dr, Morgan and schedule an appointment."Kinley answered as she called the office. "They can see me at 2."

"Ok." Evan responded. "I'll call Stacey and see if she can watch Jenna."

That afternoon, Stacey was at the house with Jenna while Evan and Kinley headed to see Dr. Morgan. As they waited for Dr. Morgan to come in, a nurse took Kinley's vitals and wrote down why Kinley was there. Evan held Kinley's hand as they waited. Evan didn't want to get excited before it was confirmed by Dr. Morgan that Kinley was actually pregnant.

"Kinley, Evan. What brings you in today?" Dr. Morgan asked as she walked into the room.

"I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. We want to make sure that I am actually pregnant." Kinley answered.

"Ok. When was the first day of your last period?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"They've been so irregular. I think it was March 18th." Kinley answered.

"Ok. If that was the first day of your last period, and if you are pregnant, your due date would be December 20th. I am going to run a blood test and it will only take a few minutes to come back." Dr. Morgan responded.

A nurse came in and took a vial of Kinley's blood. Dr. Morgan took the vial and ran it in the small lab by her office. When she came back in, she was carrying Kinley's full chart. Kinley took a deep breath and waited for Dr. Morgan to say something.

"Well, you are definitely pregnant. I would like to do an ultasound to verify how far along you are and to get a better due date estimate." Dr. Morgan stated.

After doing the ultrasound, it was found that Kinley was nearly 13 weeks pregnant and her due date was still December 20th. Dr. Morgan printed out a picture for them to take home. Now they just had to tell their daughter and the rest of their families.

After arriving home and paying Stacey for her time. Kinley got started on making dinner while Evan played with Jenna for a little bit. Once dinner was ready, everyone sat down and ate. Kinley was excited about having another baby and so was Evan. Kinley just hoped that Evan's mother would accept the baby from the start and not accuse her of anything she didn't do. Kinley and Evan decided to wait until Kinley was at least 16 weeks pregnant before telling their families.

As the weeks passed, Jenna started therapy and was enrolled in a special education class to prepare her for school in 2 years. As soon as Kinley hit 16 weeks, she and Evan told their families. Evan's mom went right into accusing Kinley of cheating on Evan, then she stated that someone who has a child with issues shouldn't have another child. Kinley was extemely hurt by what Barbara said and locked herself in their master bedroom until she was gone.

"Kinley, she's gone." Evan told her as he knocked on the door.

"Ok." Kinley stated as she unlocked the door. "Why does she always have to put me down?"

"I don't know. Maybe she is jealous of you." Evan answered.

"Jealous of what? She had her kids and raised them. Now she is a mother-in-law and grandmother and treats me like crap." Kinley answered.

"She is jealous of the fact that you don't have to worry about where our next meal is coming from or if our bills can be paid each month. Before we were married I helped when I could, but after she started demanding more money, I cut her off." Evan stated. "And that was just before we started dating."

"Wow." Kinley responded.

As the weeks passed, Jenna's therapy was going great and the hearing aid was placed in Jenna's left ear. Kinley was also blossoming in her pregnancy and showing nicely. Jenna was starting to help out more around the house and both Evan and Kinley didn't have to talk nearly as loud to her anymore and she was starting to talk more and she sounded clear as well.

By the time Thanksgiving rolled around, Jenna was talking in full sentences and everyone could understand her clearly. Kinley was in the final month of her pregnancy and she couldn't wait to have the baby . Evan and Kinley chose to let the sex of the baby be a surprise. The nursery was decorated in gender neutral colors with a simple theme.

Thanksgiving came and went without any problems. Kinley was hoping that the baby would come soon so she could be done with being pregnant. Another week passed and Kinley noticed that the baby wasn't moving nearly as much. At her next to last appointment, Kinley mentioned it to the doctor before the exam. Evan was at home with Jenna as Stacey wasn't able to babysit that afternoon.

As Dr. Morgan checked Kinley and the baby, Kinley's water broke and she was rushed up to labor and delivery right away. Dr. Morgan called Evan and told him that Kinley was in labor and to get to the hospital right away. Evan was able to leave Jenna with one of the neighbors and made it to the hospital in just enough time.

It wasn't more than an hour after Evan arrived that Chase Martthew Bourne was born. After Kinley was moved into a private room, they called everyone to announce that their son was born. Chase was immediately checked for any hearing problems and so far there were none. They would check his hearing every six months to be safe.

After Kinley and Chase were released to go home, Jenna stayed with the neighbors at the house and helped decorate to welcome her mommy and baby brother home from the hospital. Jenna couldn't wait to play with him and help her mommy out with the baby. Evan was just thrilled that everything was working out for his family and that everyone was healthy and happy.


	13. Chapter 13: Paul & Krista Levesque

Chapter 13: Krista and Paul "Triple H" Levesque

Paul and Krista Levesque have only been married for a year when they found out that they were expecting their first baby together. But this wasn't the first child for Paul. Paul has three daughters with his ex-wife Stephanie McMahon, Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn. Krista loved the girls as if they were her own daughters and often referred to them as her daughters.

Paul and Krista met at a back to school night for his daughters. Murphy was in Krista's pre-school class and Paul had just finalized his divorce from Stephanie. Krista told Paul that Murphy had told her that her parents didn't live together anymore. After talking for more than a half hour, Paul finally asked Krista out for coffee after the event. Krista agreed.

That night they sat in a coffee house and talked. Krista and Paul had a lot of things in common and he was the first guy that she could have an intelligent conversation with. It was on their 3 month anniversary of dating that both knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with the other. Paul took Krista out for a romantic dinner and after being served some chilled champagne, Paul popped the question. Krista of course said yes.

They didn't want to wait long before getting married and they tied the knot on their 6 month anniversary. Krista changed her last name on everything and moved into Paul's house. The first weekend after they were married was Paul's weekend with his daughters. He still hadn't told Stephanie that he and Krista had gotten married.

Krista and Paul had just gotten home and Krista quickly changed her clothes while Paul showered. Krista hoped that Paul would be done with his shower before Stephanie and the girls got there. But no such luck. The doorbell rang while Paul was still showering. Krista had no choice but to answer the door.

"Hi. Miss Krista. What are you doing at my ex-husband's house?" Stephanie asked when Krista opened the door.

"Paul is in the shower. He should be down in a minute. Come on in." Krista answered avoiding her question.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Stephanie asked again.

"She lives here, Stephanie. Why are you asking so many questions?" Paul answered as he came down the stairs.

"Since when does she live here? I have a right to know who my children are around." Stephanie responded.

"Since last week. And you're right, you do have the right to know who the girls are around and so do I." Paul stated.

"Right. So tell me what is really going on here." Stephanie demanded.

"Alright. Girls, head up to your rooms while I talk to mommy." Paul responded as the girls headed upstairs.

"Well?" Stephanie asked impatiently.

"Krista and I got married a few days ago." Paul answered.

"You what?" Stephanie asked.

"We got married." Paul answered.

"How could you do that? You don't even know her. She probablly only married you for your money. Does she even care about the kids?" Stephanie snapped.

"Because we love each other and yes she does care about the kids and you know that. She was Aurora's and Murphy's pre-school teacher and she will more than likely be Vaughn's teacher too." Paul responded.

"Stephanie, I love those girls like they were my own. I love Paul for who he is as a person. I don't care about the money or the fame. That's not why I married him. We have alot in common and we love each other. That's all that matters." Krista stated before heading into the kitchen.

"Steph, I'm done having this conversation with you. There is nothing in the divorce settlement that states that neither one of us can get remarried. Now I would like to start my weekend with our daughters." Paul stated.

As soon as Stephanie left, Paul locked the front door and went to check on the girls. They were all playing nicely in their playroom. Paul smiled at them and then headed down to the kitchen to check on Krista. He knew that it couldn't be easy on her having to deal with Stephanie. Krista was in the middle of cooking dinner when Paul walked in.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I'm not going to let her get to me. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. I made the girls' favorite." Krista answered with a smile.

"Sounds good. They love your cooking. Now what should we do about dessert?" Paul asked kissing her neck.

"For the girls we have mini cupcakes and a scoop of vanilla ice cream." Krista answered.

"Aww. What about me?" Paul asked pouting playfully.

"You can two scoops of ice cream with a cupcake." Krista answered.

"Is that all?" Paul asked.

"You can have that after the girls go to bed." Krista answered.

Paul smiled and headed back up to get the girls ready for dinner. After eating dinner and dessert, Krista put in a short movie for the girls while she and Paul cleaned up from dinner. Once the movie was over with, the girls all had baths and then they were off to bed.

After the girls were asleep, Paul and Krista opened a bottle of wine and watched a movie. After their movie ended, they turned off the lights, set the alarm and headed up to their bedroom. Krista changed in the bathroom while Paul changed in the bedroom. Paul was sitting up in bed in just a pair of shorts when Krista walked out of the bathroom wearing a new sexy negligee.

Krista climbed into bed and snuggled up next to her husband. Paul turned down the light and leaned in to kiss her. Their kiss soon turned very passionate and it wasn't long before what clothing they were wearing was on the floor and they were making love. After changing positions a few times, they both climaxed together and collapsed on the bed.

Over the next year, things seemed to get better with Stephanie, but something in Krista's gut told her that it was far from over with Stephanie. On her and Paul's first wedding anniversary, Krista had planned a romantic dinner out, but a few days before their anniversary Krista started feeling sick to her stomach. The morning of their anniversary, Krista woke up and headed straight to the bathroom and threw up. Paul was worried and when Krista finally emerged, he pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't you call the doctor and see if you can get in this morning." Paul suggested.

"I will. And then I am taking a hot shower." Krista agreed.

After calling the doctor and getting an appointment at 10am, Krista got in the shower. She thought about cancelling their dinner that night, but something told her not to. After her shower, Krista got dressed and headed out the door to the doctors office. Paul wanted to go with her, but was called into a meeting just before Krista had to leave.

"I'm here to see Dr. Andrews." Krista told the receptionist.

"Name please." the lady asked.

"Krista Levesque." Krista answered.

"Thank you. Have a seat and a nurse will call you back shortly." the lady responded.

Krista found a seat and picked up a magazine. She hoped that she didn't have to wait too long to get into a room. Krista was starting to feel a little nauseous again, but she took some deep breaths and it went away.

"Krista Levesque." A young nurse called out.

"That's me." Krista answered.

"Follow me please. I need to take your vitals and get some information from you." the nurse stated.

"Ok. Ask away." Krista answered.

"Date of birth?" the nurse asked.

"June 17th 1979." Krista answered.

"Thank you. First day of your last period?" the nurse asked.

"Um. Let me check my calender. Oh wow. I'm late. I'm really late." Krista answered.

"Late for what?" the nurse asked.

"My period. According to my calender I am almost 3 months late. Making my last cycle on December 8th." Krista answered.

"Ok. I will inform the doctor. Everything else looks good." the nurse stated before leaving the room.

Krista started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She double checked her calender and came to realization that she might be pregnant. Her and Paul had talked about having a baby and they decided to let it happen when it happens. Soon Dr. Andrews walked into the room.

"Hello Krista. How are you this morning?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Sick to my stomach, nauseous, you name it." Krista answered.

"The nurse told me that you think that you are almost 3 months late on your period. Given that and your symptoms, I would like to run a pregnancy test and an ultrasound. Take this cup into the restroom and come back in and I will administer the pregnancy test." Dr. Andrews told her.

Krista did as she was told and once she was back in the room, Dr. Andrews did the pregnancy test and brought in an ultrasound cart. Krista was a little nervous, but she knew that everything would be ok in the end. Dr. Andrews made some notes in Krista's chart before turning around.

"According to the lab test, you are pregnant. Now I would like to do an ultrasound to get an accurate due date and measurement." Dr. Andrews told her. "Lay back on the table and we'll get started."

"Will it tell how far along I am? And can I get a picture of the baby?" Krista asked as Dr. Andrews started the ultrasound.

"Yes to both questions." Dr. Andrews answered. "It looks like you are exactly 12 weeks and your due date is September 14th 2013. Here is baby's first picture. Let's see if we can hear the heart beat. And there it is. Congratulations."

After Krista left the doctors office she headed to the mall to get Paul his anniversary gift. She headed straight to the Things Remembered store and found a frame for Paul and then one for each of the girls rooms. After having them engraved correctly, Krista headed to the drug store to fill her prescription for the prenatal vitamins and to make copies of the ultrasound picture for the frames. While she was waiting, she headed to the baby isle and found a baby book that she really liked and added it to her cart as well as candles for the house.

Later that night Krista and Paul had just finished getting ready to go to dinner, when he wrapped his arms around Krista. Krista smiled and when she looked down, Paul had a black velvet box in his right hand. Krista opened the box to reveal a diamond heart necklace. Paul helped her put the necklace on and they headed to dinner.

"How was your appointment this morning?" Paul asked.

"Good. I got some information and I hope that you are happy about it." Krista answered as she handed him the wrapped frame.

"What is it?" Paul asked as he unwrapped the gift.

"Just look at it." Krista answered with a smile.

"Are you telling me something?" Paul asked as he turned over the frame and looked at the ultrasound picture and read the engraving. "To daddy with love always. Krista and baby Levesque. Due 9/14/13. We're having a baby?"

"Yes. I'm 12 weeks as of today. That is why I have been so sick the last few days." Krista answered.

"I am thrilled. Thank you." Paul responded.

After enjoying their anniversary dinner, Paul and Krista headed home. Just as they were getting ready for bed, Paul placed a hand on Krista's stomach and she couldn't help but smile. Paul pulled her close to him and kissed her. Just as their kiss was about to deepen, Paul's cell phone went off.

"Hello." Paul answered.

"Paul, Murphy and I are in the ER." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. Which hospital?" Paul asked.

"Stamford." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." Paul responded before hanging up.

"Paul, what's wrong?" Krista asked.

"Stephanie is in the ER with Murphy." Paul answered as he got dressed.

"I'll go with you." Krista responded.

"You don't have to go. You need your rest." Paul stated.

"Paul, I want to go. She is my daughter too." Krista responded.

"Alright. Let's go." Paul stated.

Once Paul and Krista arrived at the hospital, Paul asked the nurse for Murphy's room number. Once they were issued visitor passes, Paul and Krista headed towards Murphy's room. Stephanie was sitting in the room with Murphy. Paul assumed that Vaughn and Aurora with Stephanie's parents or her brother Shane.

"How is she doing?" Paul asked.

"Sleeping right now. The doctor thinks that she might have to have her appendix removed. What is she doing here?" Stephanie answered.

"Steph, she is their step-mother and has a right to be here. What happened?" Paul responded.

"Whatever. They are our kids, not hers. She was playing in the living room at my parents house and she doubled over in pain." Stephanie stated.

"They are as much hers as they are ours. Now stop treating her like that. Who was with her?" Paul asked.

"I was with my parents and Shane." Stephanie answered.

"Stephanie, and you must be Paul. I am Dr. Williams the on call surgeon tonight. After reviewing Murphy's Cat scan, I think it would be wise to go ahead and remove her appendix." the doctor stated.

"Ok. How long will the surgery take?" Paul asked.

"If we can do it laproscopicly, then it will only take about an hour. If we have to go in and remove it, then it can take up to 3 hours. I would like to go ahead and get her down to the surgical floor in an hour." Dr. Williams answered.

"Ok. Is there anything for us to sign?" Paul asked.

"Yes. Just sign on the marked areas." Dr. Williams answered as he handed the papers to Paul.

Once the papers were signed, Murphy was taken down the to surgical floor. Paul, Stephanie Krista were shown to the waiting room. It wasn't long after that Stephanie's parents, Shane, Aurora and Vaughn arrived at the hospital. As they all sat in the waiting room, Linda came over and talked to Paul and Krista.

"How have you both been?" Linda asked.

"Good. Busy working." Krista answered.

"Same here." Paul answered.

"That's good. I'm sorry about Murphy having to have surgery at such a young age." Linda responded.

"So are we." Paul stated.

As they waited for the surgery to be over with, Krista got up and walked around. Paul followed her and asked her if she wanted to go home. She said no and without thinking, he placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her forehead. Stephanie saw the interaction between Paul and Krista and her blood started to boil.

"Paul, can I talk to you alone?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." Paul answered as they walked into the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" Stephanie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"Placing your hand on her stomach and kissing her in front of everyone." Stephanie answered.

"She's my wife and today just so happens to be our anniversary. And what business is it of yours? We're not married anymore." Paul responded.

"It's not appropriate." Stephanie stated. "Is she pregnant?"

"That is none of your business. But since you can't keep out of my business.." Paul started to answer her.

"Paul, Stephanie, Murphy is out of surgery." Krista stated.

After getting to see Murphy for a little while, Paul and Krista started to leave the hospital. As they headed to their car, Stephanie came after them and demanded to know what was going on. Paul and Krista exchanged looks before saying anything to her.

"I want to know now what is going on." Stephanie demanded.

"Even thought it really isn't any of your business, yes Krista and I are having a baby." Paul answered.

"How could you do this to our daughters? Are you trying to replace them with a brand new family?" Stephanie asked.

"I am not doing anything wrong, Stephanie. Krista and I are married, in love and we chose to have a child together. We are not replacing anyone. We are adding to the family." Paul answered.

"Stephanie, I really wish that you would get over the fact that you and Paul are no longer together." Krista responded before getting into the car.

"She's right. You have issues that you need to work on. I'll come by later to see Murphy." Paul stated.

As Paul and Krista headed home, Krista could help but think about how rediculous Stephanie was being. Paul pulled into the driveway and helped Krista out of the car. After getting inside and locking up, Paul and Krista headed to bed.

As the weeks went by, Murphy was released from the hospital and made a full recovery. Krista was really starting to show and her students were excited for her. Paul was still traveling every week with the WWE and sometimes Krista was a little more emotional about it than before.

Krista was now 6 months along in the pregnancy and getting more and more excited about welcoming the baby into the family. Krista spent most of her time working and preparing for the babies arrival in September. Krista decided to take at least a year off from teaching after the baby was born. Paul's family was excited about having another baby in the family and everyone hoped that it would be a boy, but only Paul and Krista knew the sex of their baby.

"I can't wait to meet the baby." Krista told her sister-in-law Lynn.

"I bet. How did Stephanie take the news?" Lynn asked.

"She claimed that Paul was trying to replace the girls with the new baby." Krista answered.

"She really is a piece of work isn't she?" Lynn asked.

"Oh yeah. I wonder what she will come up with next." Krista answered.

"Who knows. Just remember to take everything she says with a grain of salt as she just wants to cause problems between you and my brother." Lynn responded.

As the ladies continued their shopping trip, Krista received a phone call from Paul. He was due home that night from New York, but Vince booked an additional day of signings and meet and greets. Krista was not thrilled about it and figured that Stephanie had something to do with it, but none the less, there was nothing that Krista could say or do.

"Paul is going to be gone for another two days." Krista stated.

"Let me guess, signings and meet and greets, right?" Lynn asked.

"Yup. I have a feeling that Stephanie is behind this." Krista answered.

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised." Lynn responded.

"Me either." Krista stated.

After their shopping trip, Lynn and Krista headed in their separate directions. Once Krista was at home and the house was locked, she got on the computer and checked her email. There were a number of messages from Paul as well as Shawn and a few other wrestlers that they were close friends with. But what really caught her eye was an email from an unknown sender with the subject as, "Paul Levesque: Honest Man or Cheater?".

Krista opened the email and there was a picture from what looked like a cell phone of Paul hugging one of the diva's. Then there was another picture of the diva kissing Paul's cheek. Krista was nearly in tears as she looked at these pictures. Was Paul really cheating on her and not working? Krista closed out of the email and sent Paul a text. But got no answer in return.

Over the next two days, Krista tried calling and texting Paul, but couldn't reach him. It was now Friday afternoon and it was Paul's weekend with the girls. He wasn't due to be home until around 7pm and Stephanie showed up right at 5:30. She could tell that something was bothering Krista and she knew exactly what it was.

"Hi girls. Stephanie." Krista stated when she opened the front door.

"Krista. Where's Paul?" Stephanie asked.

"On his way home. He got stuck in New York for a few extra days." Krista answered.

"Ok. Well here is the girls stuff. Have a good weekend." Stephanie stated with a smirk.

"Thanks. You too." Krista responded before shutting the door. "How does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Yay!" the girls cheered as they hugged their step-mom.

Just as the pizza arrived at the house, so did Paul. Krista was not happy with him and he didn't know why. After the girls ate and had baths, Krista and Paul put them to bed. Krista was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner when Paul walked in.

"Ok. What did I do wrong?" Paul asked.

"I got an email from an annyonomous email address with pictures of you and a diva embracing." Krista answered. "Now you tell me what is wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"You and some blonde diva were hugging and she kissed you on the cheek. Care to explain?" Krista asked as she pulled up the email on the laptop.

"Baby, that was take three years ago. I didn't know you three years ago. And I can tell you who sent them too." Paul answered.

"Really? Who sent them?" Krista asked.

"Stephanie. And yes. That is Kelly-Kelly congratulating me on a win at a pay-per-view event." Paul answered as he unlocked the hidden email address to reveal Stephanie's address.

"Paul, I am so sorry I ever doubted you, but when I saw the email, I tried calling and texting you and you didn't respond. I just assumed..." Krista responded.

"It's ok. Honey, I would never cheat on you. I never cheated on Stephanie durring our entire relationship. The reason I didn't call you or text you back is becuase I dropped my phone in the bathtub at the hotel and I need to get a new one. I should have called you from the room, but I figured you would understand once I explained everything." Paul stated as he hugged his wife.

When Sunday evening rolled around Paul and Krista confronted Stephanie about the email and the pictures. Stephanie admitted to everything. First thing Monday morning, Paul and Krista headed to the court house to petition the court to have the girls removed from their mother's care and placed in their care due to mental instability. The judge granted the petition and by the next afternoon, Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn were in Paul and Krista's custody.

Three months later...

"Lynn I don't know what I would do without you being here." Krista stated.

"Anything for my favorite sister-in-law and my neices." Lynn responded.

"And what about me?" Paul asked.

"Oh yeah and of course Paul." Lynn smiled.

It was Labor day weekend and Krista was nearing her due date. She couldn't wait to welcome the newest member of the Levesque family. As Paul was cooking on the grill, Lynn was in the kitchen making salads and side dishes, Krista headed upstairs to lay down for a while. Krista woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach. She stood up and then felt a gush of liquid between her legs. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the hospital. Then she called Paul's phone.

"Krista?" Paul answered his phone.

"My water broke. We need to go to the hospital." Krista told him.

"Ok. I am on my way up there." Paul stated.

Once everyone was loaded into the car, Paul headed to the hospital. Krista was admitted and hooked up to monitors and an IV right away. Dr. Andrews came in and checked Krista's cervix. Krista was already dilated to a 5. Lynn sat in the waiting room with the girls and kept them occupied. As the hours passed, Krista's family arrived and soon the waiting room was full of family and a few close friends waiting to meet the new addition.

It was nearly 8pm before Krista started pushing. Paul encouraged her and helped her throughout the entire process. After pushing for about a half hour, Krista and Paul welcomed their son, Paul Michael Levesque II. Once Krista was moved into a private room, their families were able to come see the new baby. Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn were excited to have a baby brother to play with.

Paul and Krista were thrilled that their family was pretty much complete. Stephanie was granted supervised visits with the girls after apologizing to Paul and Krista. The girls were very helpful with the new baby and Krista enjoyed watching them interact with their baby brother. After Krista and the baby were released to come home, Paul took a paid leave of absence from the WWE to spend time with his family.


	14. Chapter 14: Kinley and Cody Rhodes

Chapter 14: Kinley and Cody Rhodes

Kinley and Cody have been married for 5 years and both worked for the WWE on the Smackdown brand. Cody was one of their top superstars and Kinley worked with public relations. Cody wanted to start a family right after they were married, but Kinley wanted to wait a few years before taking the time off to have a baby.

Cody and Kinley were on a two week tour in Mexico when things started happening. Cody wanted to start trying to have baby and Kinley wasn't in the mood. Vince and Stephanie had given her way too much work that had to be done before they left Mexico. Kinley was in charge of all the professional photo shoots and interviews on this tour.

"Kinley think of this as a working vacation. We can still have fun while we work." Cody stated.

"You're right, this is a working vacation. You get to relax while I work." Kinley responded.

"Kinley, please. Take the time to relax. Make time for us." Cody stated.

"I will after I go deal with this last photo shoot." Kinley responded as she grabbed her stuff.

"Kinley.." Cody started to protest.

"Cody, I don't have a choice. I have to be there. Tomorrow will be just us. I promise." Kinley cut him off.

"Alright." Cody responded.

Soon Kinley was out the door and heading towards the rooftop of the hotel for the photo shoot. The superstar was Matt Hardy and as Kinley watched the photo shoot, she thought back to the days when she was allowed to fool around with whomever she wanted. It's not that she didn't love Cody, there was just something missing and she didn't know what.

While Kinley was occupied with the photo shoot, Cody headed down to the hotel bar for a beer or two. While he was drinking his first beer, his friends, Ted Jr and Randy arrived. They ordered round after round of alcohol and Cody just went along with it. After drinking enough that he couldn't walk straight, Cody tried to stand up to head to his and Kinley's room.

"Cody, you are way to drunk to walk. Let me help you." Nikki Bella offered.

"Thanks." Cody responded.

Nikki and Cody made it to the elevator and even though Cody told her what floor he was on, she pushed a different button. Nikki led Cody towards her room which was across the hall from Matt's room. Once they were in the room, Cody collapsed on the bed. Nikki locked the door and helped Cody out of his clothes down to his shorts.

As Nikki was leaning over Cody making sure that he was ok, Cody reached up and pulled her into him. Cody unaware of what he was doing, pressed his lips against hers and soon they were locked in a very passionate kiss. Cody reach behind Nikki and unzipped her dress that fell to the floor.

Cody sat up and looked at Nikki. She was only wearing a pair of thin, black lace panties. Cody pulled Nikki down onto the bed with him and rolled on top of her. He peeled her panties off of her and threw them on the floor before caressing her body and entering her.

As they made love, Kinley was walking with Matt to his room and talking about the photo shoot and his signing the next day. Matt had always liked Kinley, but she was always around Cody and then she married Cody and he knew that she was off limits, but tonight he didn't care.

"I know I shouldn't do this, but I just don't care anymore." Matt stated before pulled Kinley closer to him and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Once their kiss broke, Matt lead Kinley into his room and locked the door. It didn't take long before Matt pulled Kinley back into his arms and kissed her again. This time their kiss became very passionate. Kinley started unbuttoning Matt's shirt while he lifted her shirt over her head. They both kicked off their shoes and undid the button on Kinley's jeans and let them fall to the floor. Then he quickly took off his pants.

Matt lead Kinley over the king sized bed. He now had Kinley's back against his bare chest and as he started to kiss her neck, he undid her bra and gently peeled it off of her. Kinley turned around to kiss Matt again. As they kissed, Matt's hands found their way to her breasts and started playing with them.

"Take me, Matt." Kinley whispered in his ear.

Matt helped Kinley onto the bed and they both shed what clothing they had on. Matt continued to kiss her neck and started to leave a trail of kisses down her body, making sure to stop and pay extra attention to her breasts. As Matt kissed his way down Kinley's body, he stopped as soon as he got to her center. Matt parted her lips and inserted two fingers before tasting her. Matt used his fingers and his mouth to pleasure her until she arched her back. Matt moved back up her body once again stopping at her breasts and sucking on her nipples as he entered her. Kinley moaned as Matt entered her warm, wet chamber. As they rocked back forth, Kinley screamed out his name.

"Take me from behind." Kinley stated.

"Then turn over, baby." Matt responded.

Once Kinley was in position, Matt re-entered her and started to fuck her harder and harder. Kinley screamed into a pillow as to not disturb the people in the rooms next to them. Matt was enjoying their little escapade that he didn't stop for anything. Thankfully Kinley was still on the pill. Matt and Kinley collapsed on the bed once they had both climaxed.

Matt pulled Kinley into his arms and kissed her forehead. Kinley knew what she just did was wrong and she knew that Cody had the right to know, but at the same time it felt right to her and she didn't want to ruin it. Once Kinley's heartbeat was back to normal, she sat up and looked at the time.

"I should head back to my room. I don't want Cody to suspect anything." Kinley stated as she got dressed.

"I understand that. I hope that we can do this again." Matt responded.

"We'll see. I can't promise anything." Kinley stated before leaving Matt's room.

When Kinley got back to hers and Cody's room, Cody wasn't there. She figured that he was out with Randy and that was perfectly fine with her. She jumped in the shower and cleaned herself up. The last thing she wanted was to have Cody walk in and smell sex on her.

Back in Nikki's room, Cody and Nikki were going at it for a second time that night. Cody had just finished eating her out and was entering her from behind. Nikki moaned loudly as Cody started to pound into her. The harder and faster he went, the louder Nikki became. It wasn't long before they both climaxed and collapsed on the bed. Nikki soon fell asleep and Cody cleaned up a little bit before getting dressed and heading back to his and Kinley's room.

Kinley was already in bed and asleep when he came in. Cody quietly and quickly headed into the bathroom and took a hot shower. He didn't want or need Kinley to smell Nikki on him. After his shower he climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Over the next few weeks, Kinley snuck away from Cody to meet up with Matt. While Kinley was with Matt, Cody would sneak off to see Nikki. The one week that neither Kinley or Cody snuck away was the week they found out about each others secret lovers.

"Hey Kinley. Uh Hi Cody. I need to talk to Kinley for a minute alone." Randy stated.

"Sure. I need to run out for a few things." Cody responded.

"What's up Randy?" Kinley asked.

"I know what's going on and so does the rest of the roster." Randy answered.

"About what?" Kinley asked.

"You and Matt Hardy." Randy answered.

"What about Kinley and Matt?" Cody asked from behind Randy.

"You need to ask your wife." Randy stated before leaving the room.

"Kinley, what's going? What is Randy talking about?" Cody asked.

"Sit down. You're not going to like this." Kinley answered as Cody sat in a chair. "Matt and I have been sleeping together."

"What?" Cody asked.

"I've been cheating on you with Matt Hardy." Kinley answered.

"Really? Well, since you've been cheating on me with Hardy, I've been cheating on you with Nikki Bella." Cody confessed.

"So we've been cheating on each other with others?" Kinley asked.

"I guess so. The first time it happened I was drunk and she was supposed to help me back to our room. But she took me to her room and it just happened." Cody answered.

"I can relate. Matt kissed me and lead me into his room." Kinley responded.

"What are we going to do about this?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. What about marriage counseling?" Kinley suggested.

"We could try it. I mean I still love you and I don't want to end our marriage." Cody agreed.

"Same here. Maybe its just the lack of excitement on both our parts." Kinley responded.

"Maybe." Cody stated.

Kinley and Cody started seeing a marriage counselor the following week. Their sessions were an hour long and they were recommended to see the counselor once a week for the next 8 weeks. After the first session, Kinley and Cody actually came to the terms that they did in fact love each other and they wanted to be with each other. That night, Kinley and Cody had a romantic dinner at home and then proceeded to make love to each other.

As they were coming to the end of their therapy sessions, Kinley started feeling sick and started to worry. She headed to the doctor and soon found out that she was 16 weeks pregnant. Kinley thought long and hard and realized that she was already pregnant when she slept with Matt, which meant that the baby was Cody's.

"Cody? Where are you?" Kinley asked when she walked into the house.

"Upstairs." Cody answered.

"I have some news for you." Kinley stated as she walked into their bedroom.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"I'm pregnant." Kinley answered.

"Wait? What?" Cody asked.

"I'm pregnant. 16 weeks to be exact." Kinley answered.

"Ok. What does that mean?" Cody asked.

"It means that you are the father." Kinley answered. "I slept with Matt 12 weeks ago so I was already pregnant when I slept with him."

"Ok. That's good. We're going to have a baby." Cody responded.

"Yes we are." Kinley stated as Cody pulled her into his arms.

Over the next few weeks, Kinley and Cody told their friends and families about the baby and they also found out that they were having a little girl. Cody took some time off to work on the baby's room. Cody, Randy and Ted were there helping him move furniture and paint. They were in the middle of painting when Cody's phone went off.

"Hello." Cody answered the phone without looking to see who it was.

"Cody, it's Nikki. I really need to talk to you in person." Nikki responded.

"Ok. What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone. I'm in St. Louis today and tomorrow. I am staying at the Hilton. Cody this is really urgent." Nikki answered.

"Ok. I can meet you there in an hour." Cody responded before hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I need to go meet a friend who is having some family issues." Cody answered.

"Ok. Ted and I can finish the room and I'll lock up when we leave." Randy responded.

"Thanks." Cody stated before leaving the house.

When Cody arrived at the hotel, he called Nikki and she told him what room she was in. Nikki paced the floor until Cody knocked on the door. Nikki let him in and locked the door. Cody looked at her and could tell that she was nervous.

"Nikki, what's so important that we had to meet in person?" Cody asked.

"I'm pregnant." Nikki answered.

"What?" Cody asked.

"I'm pregnant. 18 weeks. You were the only one I was with 15 weeks ago." Nikki answered as tears rolled down her face.

"Is that why you haven't been around at the shows?" Cody asked.

"Yes." Nikki answered.

"Then you know that Kinley is 24 weeks pregnant." Cody responded.

"Yes. I know. Cody, I want to keep the baby." Nikki stated.

"Ok. You know I have to tell Kinley about the baby?" Cody asked.

"I know and I want to tell her too." Nikki answered.

"Ok. Kinley should be home in about an hour. I will bring her here and we can tell her together." Cody responded.

"Ok." Nikki stated.

About two hours later, Kinley and Cody were walking through the hotel lobby. Kinley was a little nervous about talking to Nikki. And she suspected that something else was going on and that Cody already knew about it. Once they were in the hotel room with Nikki, Kinley sat in one of the chairs and Cody stood in between her and Nikki.

"Ok. Nikki why are we here?" Kinley asked.

"Well, I talked to Cody this afternoon and he suggested that we all sit down and talk. This is not easy, but I have to be honest with both of you." Nikki answered.

"What's going on?" Kinley asked.

"I am 15 weeks pregnant." Nikki answered. "And the baby is Cody's."

"Great. Cody, what do have to say about this?" Kinley asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure." Cody answered.

"Well, I want proof that the baby is Cody's. Will you both agree to amnio test?" Kinley asked.

"I agree with Kinley. It's not that I don't believe you, but I want to know for sure." Cody answered.

"Fine." Nikki responded.

"Ok. I will call my doctor and set it up for next week when Smackdown is here. You will need to be here a day earlier than usual and I will make sure that she puts a rush on the test." Kinley stated as she stood up.

The drive home was rather quiet for Cody and Kinley. Cody was worried that Kinley was mad and wanted nothing to do with him. But he was wrong. She loved Cody and wanted to know if they needed to buy more furniture to accommodate when he had visitations with the baby. Kinley also thought that she would go ahead and do an amnio on herself just to be safe.

The following week, Kinley, Cody and Nikki were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Kinley was a little nervous, but she knew that her baby was Cody's as she hadn't slept with anyone other than Cody the week she conceived. Once their names were called, Kinley and Nikki were in one room while Cody was taken into a separate room. After the blood and amnio fluids were drawn, the nurse told them to come back in about 2 hours.

Cody and the girls headed down to the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat while they waited. Nikki wanted to be friends with Kinley and she thought she would start up a conversation. Cody knew that Kinley had some amnio drawn as well and figured that she wanted to be sure that he was the father.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Nikki asked.

"A girl." Kinley answered.

"That's sweet. Congratulations." Nikki responded.

"Thank you. Are you going to find out what your baby is?" Kinley asked.

"I would like to but I wouldn't know when I can do that." Nikki answered.

"If you want, the doctor will be able to tell you when we get the amnio results." Kinley responded.

"That would be nice." Nikki stated.

The 2 hours went by quickly and soon they were sitting in the doctors office waiting to hear the results. Everyone was nervous and hoped for the best. As the doctor walked in and sat down, Kinley took a deep breath and waited for the results.

"For Cody and Kinley, Cody is the father. For Cody and Nikki, Cody is the father as well." the doctor told them.

"Can you tell the sex of the baby from the amnio?" Nikki asked.

"Yes. Would you like to know?" the doctor answered.

"Please." Nikki responded.

"Ok. From the lab results it looks like you are having a girl." the doctor told her.

"Thank you." Nikki responded.

After leaving the hospital, Nikki was getting ready to head back to the hotel. Kinley had to be there as well as she had to prep another superstar for an interview. Cody drove them over to the hotel and Kinley headed over to the front desk to find out what room she needed to be in. Nikki just wanted to head up to her room and lay down. The pregnancy and the traveling was starting to take a toll on her.

"Cody, can you help me up to my room?" Nikki asked.

"Sure." Cody answered.

When they got to her room, Nikki nearly passed out on Cody. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Cody didn't think that it would harm anything or anyone if he stayed with Nikki while Kinley worked. Up two floors, Kinley was just getting to the room she needed to be at and knocked on the door.

"Hey. Are you ready to get started?" Kinley asked when the door opened.

"Sure." John Morrison stated. "I didn't know that you and Cody were having a baby."

"Yeah. 25 weeks and counting." Kinley responded.

"That's awesome. Do you know what you are having?" John asked.

"A girl." Kinley answered.

"Congratulations!" John responded.

While Kinley worked with John, she sent Matt a text asking if she could see him. He was more than happy to have her come to his room. He text her with his room number. Once Kinley was finished with prepping John for his interview, she headed to Matt's room. Matt already knew that she was pregnant with Cody's daughter.

"I've missed you." Matt stated before claiming her lips in a kiss.

"I missed you too." Kinley responded in between kisses.

Matt ran his hands over Kinley's body before stopping at her stomach. He could feel the baby moving but he didn't care. As their kiss deepened, Matt wanted Kinley in his arms once more. It didn't take long before Kinley and Matt were naked and in bed.

Matt took his time and made sure that he pleased Kinley as much as possible. He gently sucked on her breasts while he played with her center. He had never made love to a pregnant woman before and only wished that it was his child that she was carrying. As they made love, Matt made sure to go slow as to not hurt her or the baby.

After they both climaxed, Matt and Kinley laid there in each others arms. Kinley was glowing and Matt couldn't help but smile. After laying in bed for a while, Kinley rolled over to look at Matt. As their eyes met, Matt placed a kiss on her forehead.

It wasn't long after, that Kinley had to get ready to leave. She knew that Cody would be ready to go. Cody on the other hand was still in Nikki's room and had no plans to leave just yet. As Nikki started to wake up, Cody wrapped an arm around her. Nikki just smiled at Cody and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Make love to me." Nikki stated.

Cody leaned in and kissed her again. As their kiss deepened Cody and Nikki stripped down to nothing. Cody kissed his way down her body stopping at her breasts which to him seemed fuller. As he sucked on her breasts, his hand found her center. He entered her center with 2 fingers while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. It didn't take long for Nikki to become ready. Nikki wanted to be in control and climbed on top of Cody.

As Nikki lowered herself onto Cody, she started to rock back and forth grinding herself into him. While Nikki continued moving back and forth, Cody reached up and massaged her breasts before sucking on them. After climaxing together, Nikki rolled off of Cody and started to fall back to sleep.

Cody got cleaned up and dressed while Nikki slept. He quietly slipped out the door and headed to the elevator. Kinley was waiting for him in the lobby and when she saw her husband, she already knew that he had been with Nikki and she really didn't care as she had been with Matt.

"How is Nikki?" Kinley asked.

"Tired. How's Matt?" Cody answered.

"Good. How did you know I was with him?" Kinley asked.

"Just like you knew that I was with Nikki. I just knew." Cody answered.

"Ok. Why don't we just come to an agreement. You can be with Nikki and I can be with Matt, but we remain married and can be with each other when we want to." Kinley suggested.

"Ok. I can agree to that. Can you agree to have another crib in the room for mine and Nikki's baby?" Cody responded.

"Sure." Kinley agreed.

3 and a half months later...

"I am so done with being pregnant!" Kinley stated as she and Cody walked into the doctor's office to find out why she wasn't in labor yet.

"I know honey." Cody responded. "I want the baby here as much as you do."

After seeing the doctor, she advised Cody and Kinley to try and have sex to start labor. Kinley and Cody agreed to give it a try. It wasn't going to be easy since Nikki was now living with them until she had the baby. Her doctor put her on bed rest a few weeks ago and Kinley opened her home to Nikki.

Later that night, Cody placed candles around their bedroom and lit them before helping Kinley upstairs. Nikki was already in bed in the downstairs guest room. Once Cody and Kinley were in their room, Kinley saw the candles and smiled at Cody. He always knew how to turn a normal room into a romantic one.

It wasn't long before Cody and Kinley were in bed. Cody started by gently kissing her lips before moving to her neck. Kinley moaned as Cody kissed his way down to her breasts. He gently sucked and teased them for a little while before placing a kiss on her stomach and reaching down to her center.

It didn't take much to get Kinley going and Cody gently entered her as she moaned a little louder. Cody and Kinley made sweet love through the night and into the early morning. As they laid in bed enjoying the after glow, Kinley felt a gush of liquid and a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Cody. I think that did it." Kinley stated.

"Huh?" Cody asked.

"My water just broke." Kinley answered.

Cody rushed Kinley to the hospital and a few hours later Kinley was holding a 7lb 8oz 20 inches long, Calista Erin Rhodes. Cody took pictures of his newborn daughter and wife and sent them to their families. Cody had already explained their situation with Nikki and his family was more accepting than Nikki's.

8 weeks later...

"Cody, I can't do this anymore." Nikki stated.

"Yes you can. Our daughter will be here very soon." Cody responded.

"Ok, a few more pushes and the baby will be here." The doctor told them.

As Nikki pushed, Cody supported her as he did with Kinley. His family was in the waiting room with Kinley and Matt. Matt had flown in a few days prior to meet the baby. Kinley told him of her's and Cody's arrangement and he agreed to it as well. He loved Kinley and wanted to be with her when she wanted him.

Cody finally emerged from behind the double doors to announce that Nikki had given birth to a 6lb 12 oz 19 inches long baby girl named, Natasha Marie Rhodes. Everyone congratulated Cody including Matt and Kinley. Since Cody needed to stay a little while longer, Matt offered to drive Kinley back to her house.

After putting Calista to bed, Kinley joined Matt in the living room. They both knew that Cody would be gone for a while and that Cody's parents were staying at a hotel. Kinley sat down next to Matt and kissed him. Matt looked into her eyes and saw the same passion in her eyes that she had the first night they slept together. It wasn't long before they started making out and Matt lifted her up and carried her to the guest bedroom upstairs.

While Matt and Kinley were at the house making love, Cody was sitting in Nikki's hospital room holding his second daughter. Nikki had asked him to stay as she wanted to get some sleep. Cody agreed and loved the fact that he now had two little girls to take care of.

A year and half later...

"Damn it Hardy, this hurts!" Kinley snapped.

"I know it does, but the pain will be over with soon." Matt responded.

When Calista was 9 months old, Kinley and Matt went on a short vacation and came back pregnant. When Kinley told Cody, he was perfectly fine with everything as Nikki too was pregnant again. Both girls were due the same week. Matt made the decision to move to St. Louis to be there for Kinley and for when their baby was born.

Kinley had gone into labor while at a taping of Smackdown and Matt rushed her to the hospital. Nikki and Cody soon followed them and while waiting in the waiting room, Nikki's water broke. Cody was in the next room with Nikki while Matt was with Kinley. Out in the waiting room, Cody's family, Nikki's family, Kinley's family and Matt's dad and brother were waiting to hear the news of the babies arrivals. Everyone knew of Cody and Kinley's agreement and supported them no matter what.

Three hours had passed and soon Kinley and Matt were holding Aiden Matthew and Sierra Ruby Hardy. While Kinley and the babies were being moved to a private room, Nikki and Cody had just welcomed Justin Ryker Rhodes into the world. Once everyone heard the news and got to see the babies, they congratulated the parents and left them to care for their newborns. Cody's parents headed to the house to relieve the babysitter who was watching Calista and Natasha.

Everyone was happy with the arrangements that were made and eventually, Cody, Kinley, Nikki and Matt all moved into a very large house together. Kinley and Cody split their time equally between each other, Matt and Nikki as well as the kids. Kinley couldn't have asked for a better life...


	15. Chapter 15: Krista Hardy & RTruth

Chapter 15: Krista Hardy and R-Truth

**(AN: This is a fictional story from the mind of Krista Hardy-Cena. In this story, Ruby Hardy is still alive and well. Again this is just a fictional story and none of the events are true.)**

Krista Hardy had a typical southern upbringing with her older brothers, Matt and Jeff. The only daughter of Gilbert and Ruby Hardy, Krista was born a year and half after Jeff. Krista had always been close with her brothers and they all hung out in the same group. Krista loved being apart of the Core Group and being apart of The Hardy Show.

When Krista was 6, Matt was 11 and Jeff was 8, their mother Ruby had a growth in her brain that doctors thought was cancer. Thankfully after doing a biopsy, it was non-cancerous and they were able to remove the growth successfully. Krista grew up not only with her brothers, but with Shannon Moore, Shane Helms and Patrick "Yuk" McCulley.

Krista had just turned 30 when her parents gave her the deed to her portion of the Hardy land and was in the process of having her dream house built. In the meantime, she stayed with Matt at his house. She couldn't wait for her house to be finished so she could move out of Matt's house and not have to listen to him and Reby almost every night.

"Kris, you look like you haven't slept in days." Matt commented.

"I will sleep better once my house is finished and I am living there." Krista snapped.

"Grouchy aren't we." Matt responded.

"You would be too if you had to listen to your brother and his girlfriend having sex all the time." Krista stated.

Matt didn't say anything further on the issue as Reby walked into the room. After breakfast, Jeff came over and soon the rest of the Hardy Show cast was standing in the kitchen talking about the next episode. Everyone was being their normal selves until Jeff's wife, Kinley walked in carrying their 2 month old daughter Jocelyn Ruby Hardy.

Jocelyn was sleeping soundly against her mother and everyone knew not to wake her up. Jeff wrapped an arm around Kinley and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's head. Krista walked over to her sister-in-law and smiled at her sleeping niece.

"Jeff, can you get the playpen out of the car so I can lay her down?" Kinley asked.

"Sure." Jeff responded.

"How is my favorite niece?" Krista asked.

"She's your only niece for now and she is doing just fine." Kinley answered.

Once Jeff had the playpen set up, Kinley laid Jocelyn down. The guys headed out of the house to get stuff set up in the BCR dome for the Hardy Show. Matt soon came back into the house and he was on the phone and not happy. Kinley and Krista started making sandwiches for everyone while Matt finished up his phone call.

"Matty, what's wrong?" Krista asked.

"Our special guest star is stuck in Southern Pines." Matt answered.

"Who is the guest star?" Krista asked.

"Ron Killings or R-Truth as many know him." Matt answered.

"I can go get him." Krista offered.

"Really? You want to drive to Southern Pines to pick up one of my friends from work?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure that Kinley can handle the sandwiches and other food and everyone else seems to be busy getting things set up so why not." Krista answered.

"Alright. This is where he is at. Call me if you get lost." Matt responded as he wrote down the address.

"I won't get lost, Matt. I do have GPS ya know." Krista stated as she grabbed her wallet, her keys and the address.

Krista headed out to her SUV and as she was unlocking the car, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and there stood her ex-boyfriend. Krista was not in the mood to deal with him, but she knew that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Yuk, what do you want?" Krista asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Yuk answered.

"I am doing just fine." Krista responded as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where are you going?" Yuk asked.

"I have to go into Southern Pines. Why do you care?" Krista answered getting slightly annoyed.

"Because I still care about you. I know that you are pissed at me and you have every right to be. Honestly I am shocked that Matt and Jeff are still friends with me." Yuk responded.

"They are still friends with you because I never told them what you did to me. All they know is that we fell out of love, but you and I know the truth. Now I need to go." Krista stated before shutting her door and starting her car.

As Krista drove towards Southern Pines, she turned up her stereo and followed the GPS instructions. When she pulled up to the address, Ron was sitting on a bench dressed in baggy jeans, a t-shirt and Nike's. Krista turned down the music and rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey stranger! Need a ride?" Krista called out to Ron.

"Didn't your mamma ever tell you not to pick up strangers?" Ron jokingly asked.

"Yeah, yeah. How have ya been?" Krista asked as Ron got in the car with his stuff.

"Good. How about you Miss Hardy?" Ron answered.

"Doing alright. Had to deal with my ex before I left the house." Krista responded. "So why were you stuck in Southern Pines?"

"My brother got an emergency call and had to leave back to Raleigh. I thought Matt was going to pick me up." Ron stated.

"He was until I offered to come get you. Plus I needed an excuse to get away from the house and Yuk." Krista responded.

"You dated Yuk? And your brothers are still friends with him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. And the only reason is that I didn't tell my brothers why we broke up." Krista answered as she drove back towards Cameron.

"Lucky him." Ron responded.

"I guess. I could do without him around. But until my house is finished, I will have to deal with him every time he comes over to Matt's." Krista stated.

"When will your house be done?" Ron asked.

"In about 3 weeks. I've been slowly packing up my stuff and I already have all my furniture ordered and scheduled to be delivered the day the house is completed." Krista answered.

"That's cool. I would like to see it when it's done, if you don't mind." Ron responded.

"Sure. You can be my first guest." Krista laughed.

After arriving back at Matt's house, Krista headed into the house while Ron headed towards the dome. Krista was a little happier than usual. Kinley noticed Krista's smile and wondered what was going on.

"Why are you so happy?" Kinley asked.

"I was talking with Ron about my house and he is actually interested in seeing it after its done and the new furniture arrives." Krista answered.

"Uh huh. I think the man likes you." Kinley responded.

"Right. We are just friends." Krista stated.

"Sure. We'll see what happens." Kinley responded.

Three weeks later...

It was finally the day that Krista's house would be complete. Krista headed over to the house at 8am. The delivery trucks with her new furniture arrived shortly after and started bring in and putting together the furniture. Once her furniture was set up, Krista started hanging pictures and unpacking boxes that were in her car as she had gone shopping the day before with Kinley for new plates and silverware and the like.

Krista was finally done getting the stuff unpacked and put away around 3pm. Krista headed up to her master suite and realized that she didn't have any sheets that would fit her king sized bed. Krista pulled out her phone and called Kinley.

"Hey Kinley. Are you and Jocelyn up for a short shopping trip?" Krista asked.

"Sure. When?" Kinley answered.

"Give me about 15 minutes." Krista responded.

Krista picked up Kinley and Jocelyn and they headed into town. Once they arrived at the Wal-Mart, Krista and Kinley grabbed carts and started their shopping trip. Krista picked up place mats for the dinning room table, 14 sets of very expensive king sized sheet sets as well as 5 different comforters and blankets.

Once they were done shopping, Krista dropped Kinley and Jocelyn off at their house and headed home. She took everything into the house and took all the bedding and towels and such upstairs and put them away. She kept one set of sheets out so that she could wash them and put them on her bed.

Krista pulled out her phone and sent a mass text to her family and friends reminding them about the open house that night at 7. Matt and Reby were the first ones to arrive, then Jeff, Kinley and Jocelyn followed by their parents. Krista was just happy to have everyone there to share in her housewarming.

Krista spent most the evening showing off her house and talking with everyone that she didn't notice Ron walk through the door. He hung out with her brothers until people started to head home. Jeff and Kinley with Jocelyn were one the first ones to leave as they needed to get the baby to bed.

"Hey sis. I love your house, but Reby and I need to get going. We have an early flight in the morning." Matt stated.

"Thanks for coming." Krista responded.

"Darlin' your mom and I are going to head out as well. It's been a long day. Congratulations on your new house. We are very proud of you." Gilbert stated.

"Thanks mom and dad." Krista responded as she hugged her parents.

Everyone else started leaving as well and soon she thought she was alone in her house. Krista started cleaning up the kitchen and dinning room when Ron entered the room after saying good bye to a few friends.

"Love the house." Ron stated.

"You scared me. I thought everyone had left. I didn't even see you come in." Krista responded. "Did you get to see the whole house?"

"No. Too many people walking around." Ron answered as he helped her put food away.

"Well once we finish here, I can take you on a personal tour." Krista smiled.

"That's cool." Ron responded.

Once they were done in the kitchen, Krista took Ron on a personal tour of her house making the master bedroom the last stop. Ron was truly impressed with her house. Krista opened the double doors in her bed room to reveal a private deck. Ron and Krista walked out onto the deck.

"Your house is amazing. And you have a great view of the land and the stars." Ron stated.

"Thank you. I helped design the layout and told the contractor exactly what I wanted and they completed it perfectly." Krista responded.

"That they did." Ron stated as their eyes met. "But the stars are nothing compared to your eyes."

"You're too sweet." Krista responded blushing a little.

"It's the truth. You really do have very beautiful eyes and a gorgeous smile." Ron stated as he moved closer to her.

"Thank you." Krista responded.

It was right then that Ron moved even closer and soon claimed her lips in a kiss. Their kiss was sweet but not innocent. When their kiss broke, Ron rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes again. He wanted to kiss her again, but Krista backed up a bit.

"Everything ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I..I just can't do this tonight. I'm sorry." Krista answered.

"Don't worry about it. It's ok." Ron responded as he hugged her. "I just need to get my bag from downstairs."

"Thank you. I'll show you which room you can stay in." Krista stated.

After showing Ron his room, Krista locked up the house and turned off the lights before heading to bed herself. She had a hard time falling asleep as she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Ron. Krista finally dozed off just to be woken up by her phone buzzing. It was a text from Matt asking if she knew where Ron went after last night. She told him that he crashed in one of her guest rooms as he helped her clean up last night.

It was almost 9am so Krista decided to get up and make her and Ron some breakfast. Krista put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and headed downstairs to start on breakfast. While she was cooking, Ron came downstairs. Krista had also made some coffee and set out 2 coffee cups for her and Ron.

"Morning." Ron stated as he poured coffee for both of them.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Krista asked.

"Ok once I got to sleep. You?" Ron answered.

"Same. Matt text me looking for you. I told him that you crashed in the guest room after helping me clean up from the party." Krista responded as she set plates of food on the table.

"Can we talk about last night?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Krista answered.

"I know you are the baby sister of two of my good friends, but I really enjoyed our kiss last night." Ron responded.

"That I am. I enjoyed it too. I just don't know what Matt or Jeff would say if they found out. They are very protective of me and I can understand why they are. But I am an adult and I can make my own decisions." Krista stated.

"Very true." Ron responded as he stood in front of Krista.

Krista looked into Ron's eyes and saw love and compassion. It wasn't long before Ron claimed her lips in a kiss. When their kiss broke, Krista took his hand and lead him upstairs to the master bathroom. Ron took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor before running his fingers along the base of Krista's tank top and helping her remove her shirt.

It wasn't long before the steam from the shower had fogged the mirrors and both Ron and Krista were completely naked and standing under the hot water. Ron claimed her lips in a deeper, more passionate kiss than before. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

Krista wrapped her legs around his waist. As she slid down a little so he could enter her, Ron moved towards one of the solid walls to help support them both. Krista and Ron continued to kiss very passionately as they made love in the shower.

After their shower fun, Ron and Krista got dried off and dressed. As they were heading downstairs, Matt walked through the front door and looked at them. He thought it was rather odd that both his sister and one of his best friends were coming down the stairs together and the fact that Krista's hair was still soaking wet.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. I just got out of the shower and Ron was just coming out of his room." Krista answered. "Why?"

"Ok. I was just concerned. I need to talk to Ron anyways." Matt responded.

"Ok. Matt, I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions and Ron is a grown man and can make his own decisions. Stop treating me like a child." Krista stated before heading into the kitchen.

"What is really going on here?" Matt asked.

"Exactly what Krista told you. Nothing more than that." Ron lied.

"I swear if you do anything to my sister, I will hurt you." Matt responded.

"Relax, bro. I wouldn't do anything to hurt your sister." Ron stated.

"Do you like my sister?" Matt asked.

"Of course. She is a sweet, caring and friendly woman. Who wouldn't like her?" Ron responded.

"That's not what I meant. Do you like her as in you want to be with her?" Matt asked.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't." Ron answered.

"Ok. Thank you for being honest. But like I said you do anything to her, you will have to deal with me first." Matt responded.

"I get that. Are you telling me its ok to date your sister?" Ron asked.

"I guess I am. Just make sure you treat her right and don't cheat on her like Yuk did." Matt answered.

"I never would cheat on anyone." Ron responded.

After Matt left, Ron headed back into the kitchen where Krista had just finished taking care of the dishes. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Krista just smiled as she felt comfortable and safe in Ron's arms.

"What did Matt say?" Krista asked.

"Basically that if I hurt you like Yuk did, he would find me and hurt me." Ron answered. "And he gave his permission for me to date you."

"Matt is a moron who thinks that he needs to protect me from everyone and everything." Krista responded.

"I know. But he loves you and cares about you." Ron stated as he started to nuzzle her neck.

Meanwhile, Matt decided that Jeff needed to know what was going on and called him. Matt was already back at his house when Jeff pulled up to Krista's house. Jeff wasn't sure what to say to them as he really didn't care if they dated or not.

Krista and Ron were just about to head into the living room, when there was a knock on her front door. Krista opened the door to reveal Jeff standing there. Krista let Jeff in and closed the door.

"What can I help you with Jeff?" Krista asked.

"Look, you know how I feel about your relationships and such. I don't really care one way or the other if you two want to date or not. Just be safe and don't hurt each other." Jeff answered.

"I see. Thanks. I take it Matt called you?" Krista asked.

"Yeah. I told him he needed to relax, but he refused until I agreed to come over here and talk to you both." Jeff answered.

"And why is Kinley, Shannon and Shane walking up to the door now?" Krista asked.

"I bet Matt called Shannon and Shane, and Kinley is probably looking for me. We have a day out with Jocelyn today." Jeff answered as Krista opened the front door.

Once everyone was standing in the entry way to Krista's house, Krista waited for someone to say something. Shannon decided that since no one else was saying anything he would start it off. Shannon took a step forward and faced Krista.

"Am I hearing things right? Did Ron spend the night here?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. And what do you care?" Krista answered.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok and..." Shannon started to respond.

"Matt called you and asked you come over here, right?" Krista asked.

"Yeah." Shannon answered.

"And Shane, Matt called you too?" Krista asked.

"Yeah, plus I wanted to see for myself that you were with someone else again." Shane answered.

"Shane, I love you. But I love you like a brother." Krista responded. "There will never be anything between us."

"I know. But still, I care about you and want to make sure you were ok. Matt made it seem like you were in danger." Shane answered as Kinley walked through the door with Jocelyn in her arms.

Kinley could tell that Krista was pissed. Kinley saw Ron standing next to Krista and knew what everything was about. Kinley just wanted to get Jeff so they could have their family day out. When she saw her brother standing there, she was disappointed that he would think that Krista was in danger.

"Jeff, are you ready to go?" Kinley asked.

"Yeah." Jeff answered.

"Shane, Shannon, go home and leave Krista alone." Kinley responded.

After everyone left the house, Krista broke down and started crying. Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It was right then that Yuk was walking up to the door and glanced in the front window and saw Ron holding Krista. Yuk was pissed to see Krista in the arms of another man and headed towards the front door. Shane tried to stop him, but it was too late. Yuk had opened the front door and walked in.

"What the fuck is this?" Yuk demanded.

"Damn it Yuk! Why the hell are you in my house?" Krista snapped.

"I want to know why he has his hands on you." Yuk responded.

"Because he can." Krista stated.

"Like hell he can!" Yuk snapped as Shane walked through the door.

"Come on Yuk. Its over between the two of you and you know that." Shane stated.

But Yuk wasn't going to let Krista get away with being with another man. Yuk went towards Krista, but Shane grabbed his arm and as he turned around, Shane knocked him out. Since Yuk was a light-weight, Shane was able to lift him over his shoulder and carried him out side. Krista closed and locked the door behind them.

"Maybe I should go." Ron suggested.

"Please don't. I don't want be here alone right now." Krista responded as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes. They need to learn that I can make my own decisions. My parents never second guessed me. They knew that I would always weigh my options first." Krista answered.

"Alright. So what actually happened between you and Yuk?" Ron asked.

"Yuk and I met through Jeff. We were both working with the Hardy Show and we really hit it off. So then we started dating. We were together for nearly a year before he thought he could sneak around and cheat on me. When I found out that he had cheated on me, I moved in with Matt and broke up with him. I told my brothers that we both agreed to end the relationship so that they wouldn't kill him." Krista answered.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. But I want you to know that I would never do anything like that to you." Ron responded as he sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Thank you." Krista stated as she rested her head against Ron's shoulder.

Ron and Krista headed into town and purchased some window coverings for the house. After getting back, Ron installed the curtains and blinds on all the windows. Krista was still mad at everyone except her parents, Ron, Kinley and Jocelyn.

Later that evening after getting all the windows covered, Krista was not in the mood to cook and wanted to get out of the house. Ron was upstairs making sure the bedroom blinds were working and secure when Krista walked into the room.

"They look great. Thanks for helping me." Krista stated.

"Anything for you." Ron responded as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How about we head out to dinner?" Krista asked.

"Sounds good." Ron responded.

After having an uneventful dinner out, Krista and Ron headed back to her house to watch a movie and try to relax. As they watched a movie, Ron and Krista cuddled up in one of the large plush chairs. Krista had her legs across Ron's lap and he kept running his hand over them.

Once the movie ended, Krista turned off the TV leaving them sitting in the dark. Krista snuggled up to Ron and just wanted him to hold her. Ron wrapped his arms around Krista and started kissing her neck. It wasn't long before they were making out.

It wasn't long before Krista was straddling Ron's lap as they continued to make out. Ron reached under her shirt and lifted it over her head, exposing her 38DD breasts. Ron massaged her breasts before taking each one in his mouth. As he sucked, nibbled and played with her breasts, Krista moaned and started grinding herself against Ron.

Ron wrapped his arms around Krista and stood up. Krista wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up to the master bedroom. Ron placed her on the bed and unbuttoned her shorts and slid them and her lace panties down her legs and tossed them on the floor.

Ron continued where he left off sucking and playing with her breasts. Before going any further, he slid out of his clothes and continued kissing down her body. Krista's breathing became rapid and heavy as Ron parted her lips and inserted 2 fingers before lowering his head and tasting her center.

"Don't stop!" Krista cried out in pleasure.

Ron continued to pleasure her center with his mouth and fingers. Just before Krista climaxed, Ron inserted another finger inside of her while he sucked and licked and enjoyed every drop of her juices. Once Krista's breathing returned to semi-normal, she sat up and pulled Ron towards her.

"Lay down." Krista told him.

Ron laid back on the bed and Krista hovered over him as she kissed down his body. Ron's hard member twitched in anticipation for what Krista had in mind. When Krista finally reached her intended destination, she gripped onto his member and stroked it a few times before taking in her mouth and started bobbing up and down.

"Baby, that feels so good." Ron moaned. "Please don't stop."

Krista kept bobbing up and down as she stroked and sucked him. Ron's breathing became rapid and shallow the closer he came to his climax. Krista sucked harder and moved faster the more Ron moaned. He warned her just before he was about climax and she moved out of the way while she continued to stroke him. Krista aimed his member at her chest moments before he came.

After cleaning off her chest and stomach, Krista climbed on the bed and Ron pulled her into him and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. He rolled on top of her and nibbled on her breasts once again before entering her. As he filled her up, Krista cried out in extreme pleasure.

"Fuck me as hard as you can and don't stop." Krista begged him.

"Your wish is my command." Ron responded.

Ron lifted her legs up and placed them on his chest and shoulders as he slammed into her as hard as he could. Each time he slammed into her, Krista screamed in extreme pleasure. The harder and faster he went, the wetter Krista became.

"Turn over. I want to fuck you from behind." Ron stated.

"Play with me while you fuck me." Krista responded as she got on her knees.

Ron reentered her wet, waiting hole and pushed his entire member deep inside her. As he continued his assault on her, Ron reached around and with one hand fingered her clit while he used his other had to tease and pinch her nipples. Krista grabbed a hold of the headboard as they continued. It wasn't long before they both exploded with ecstasy.

After catching their breath and opening a window for fresh air, Krista and Ron pulled up the sheet and laid in each others arms and let sleep consume them. Krista was asleep before Ron and as he watched her sleeping against his body, he wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.

Over the next few weeks, Ron and Krista were literally inseparable. Krista took some time off work and joined Ron on the road. Matt was not thrilled that his sister was practically living with his friend and co-worker, but there was nothing that he could do. Their parents even welcomed him into their home on a few occasions.

One morning, Krista woke up without Ron being there and started to feel sick to her stomach right away. After throwing up everything in her stomach, Krista took a hot shower before heading downstairs to try and eat something. After eating some toast, Krista headed out the door and to work.

"Girl, you don't look so good. Are you feeling ok?" a co-worker asked when Krista got to work.

"No I really don't, but I need to be here." Krista answered as their supervisor walked up.

"Krista, come with me please." she stated.

"Is there something wrong?" Krista asked.

"No. It's just time for your 6 month review and monthly drug test." she answered.

"Ok." Krista responded.

After submitting to the drug test and having her review completed, Krista headed back to work. Later that afternoon, Krista had just walked through the door of her house when her phone rang. Krista pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello." Krista answered.

"Is this Ms. Krista Hardy?" the caller asked.

"Who is this?" Krista asked.

"Nurse Desmond from the clinic where you did your drug testing." the caller answered.

"This is she." Krista responded.

"I have the results of your lab tests. Now we also run some other tests for our female clients and one of the tests came back positive." the nurse stated.

"And which one was that?" Krista asked.

"Ms. Hardy, you're pregnant." the nurse answered.

"I'm what?" Krista asked making sure she heard correctly.

"You're pregnant." the nurse answered.

"Ok. Thank you. I need to go." Krista responded before hanging up.

Krista was in pure shock at what she was just told. Krista sat on the couch and thought about everything. She had to tell Ron as soon as possible, but he was in Europe until the following week. Krista decided to call her doctor and schedule an appointment to find out for sure.

A few days later, Krista was sitting in her doctor's office waiting to see the doctor. She told the nurse why she was there while having her vitals taken. Soon the doctor walked in carrying a small device.

"Good morning, Krista. My nurse tells me that you had a positive pregnancy test after completing a drug test at work. Is that correct?" Dr. Sanders asked.

"Yes." Krista answered.

"Ok. Let's see if we can find a heartbeat and then I would like to do an ultrasound to find out when you are due and how far along you are." Dr. Sanders responded.

As it turned out, Krista was 8 weeks into the pregnancy and she was due January 15th 2012. After leaving the doctor's office, Krista headed over to her parents house. She decided to tell them before telling Ron as she knew that they wouldn't say anything to anyone, even her brothers.

"Krista, what a pleasant surprise. Is everything ok?" Ruby asked her daughter.

"Hi mom. I don't know. That's why I am here. I need to talk to you and daddy." Krista answered.

"Ok. He's in the kitchen." Ruby responded as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi darlin'." Gilbert stated as Ruby and Krista sat down at the kitchen table. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you and mom. You know that Ron and I have been together for the past few months. And I know how Matt, Jeff and Kinley feel about it. I also know that you both have supported me through everything and you have been very supportive of my relationship with Ron." Krista started. "As you both know I haven't been feeling well and while I thought it was the flu or something, it's not."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I am 8 weeks pregnant with Ron's baby." Krista answered. "I'm due January 15th."

"My baby is going to have a baby! Honey, I am happy for you. Does Ron know yet?" Ruby responded.

"No. He gets back from Europe in a few days." Krista stated. "Daddy, are you going to say anything?"

"I am happy that you are happy. I can't wait to be a grandfather again. Please be careful when you tell the others, especially Yuk and Matt. They may try to kill that man." Gilbert responded.

After talking with her parents, Krista headed to her house. She thought about how she was going to break the news not only to Ron but to Jeff and Matt. Krista fixed a quick dinner and sat down to watch a movie before bed. Krista just hoped that Ron would be happy about the pregnancy.

A few days later, Ron flew into Raleigh and Krista was there to pick him up. Ron wrapped his arms around Krista and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Ron could tell that something was on Krista's mind and wondered if everything was ok.

"I've missed you so much." Ron stated as they drove towards Cameron.

"I've missed you too." Krista responded with a soft smile.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I have something I need to tell you and I really don't know how you are going to take it." Krista answered.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I'm pregnant." Krista answered as she pulled up to her house.

Ron didn't know what to say. The first thought that crossed his mind is that Krista cheated on him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Krista wouldn't cheat on him and she wouldn't have had the time to cheat on him if they were together 24/7.

Ron followed Krista into the house and put his bags down by the stairs. Krista had walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Ron walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Krista waited for him to say something.

"Who else knows?" Ron asked.

"My doctor and my parents." Krista answered. "I didn't want to tell my brothers until I told you."

"Ok." Ron responded.

"Are you upset?" Krista asked.

"I'm not upset. I'm surprised. But I'm not upset. How far along are we?" Ron answered.

"Almost 9 weeks. How are we going to tell everyone and when?" Krista responded. "I'm due January 15th."

"Close to my birthday. We should tell them as soon as possible." Ron stated as he hugged her.

Krista called her brothers and asked them to come over. They both told her that they would be there in 2 hours. After telling Ron that they had 2 hours to kill, Ron lifted her in his arms and headed upstairs where they proceeded to make love.

Krista and Ron had just enough time to take showers and head downstairs before Matt, Jeff, Kinley and Jocelyn arrived at the house. Krista made some lemonade and poured it into glasses filled with ice. Krista was more than a little nervous about telling her brothers that she was pregnant with Ron's baby. After everyone was sitting in the living room drinking lemonade and talking, Matt finally decided to say something.

"Krista, why are we here?" Matt asked.

"Well, there is something that I need to tell you and it's probably going to make you mad." Krista answered.

"What could be so bad that we would get mad at you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm almost 9 weeks pregnant." Krista answered.

"Aww. Congratulations, Kris. When is the due date?" Kinley responded.

"January 15th." Krista stated feeling nauseous.

"What the hell were you thinking? What are mom and dad going to say when they find out?" Jeff responded.

"I knew nothing good was going to come of this whole situation. Don't expect me to be apart of it." Matt responded. "I hope that you aren't planning on having Ron move in here."

"First of all, mom and dad already know. I told them the day I found out. They are happy for me and they support me in my decisions. Second, while this baby wasn't planned, he or she was created out of our love for each other. Third, this is my life and while you are my brothers and I love you both, that doesn't mean that you can control every minute of every day. And lastly, if I want Ron to live here with me and our baby, then that is my decision, this is my property, not yours, not Jeff's and not mom and dad's." Krista went off on them.

After everyone left, Krista called her parents and told them that she told the rest of their family. When her mom asked how if went, Krista told her everything that was said. Her mom and dad agreed with her and like they had told her before, no matter what they would support her decisions.

Over at Jeff and Kinley's house, Kinley had just gotten Jocelyn down for a nap. She was going to take this moment to try and talk some sense into her husband. Kinley found Jeff sitting in their home office on the computer.

"Jeff, what is wrong with you? Krista shared exciting and scary news with us and you and Matt just went off on her. Why?" Kinley asked.

"She's my baby sister. Since the day she was born, I've always been there to protect her and take care of her." Jeff answered.

"You over-reacted and you need to apologize to your sister. Ron is a great man and he loves her a lot. I can see it when he looks at her and when he talks about her. Why can't you be happy for her and help support her?" Kinley responded.

"I know I did now that I think about it. I can be happy for her. I think I'll head over there and talk to her." Jeff stated.

"Good idea. I'm going to get started on dinner." Kinley responded.

Jeff grabbed his keys and drove over to Krista's house. Krista had gone upstairs to lay down after everyone left. Jeff walked up to the door and knocked. As he waited for someone to answer the door, he thought about what he needed to say. Ron was the one who answered the door.

"Hi Ron, is Krista here?" Jeff asked.

"She's laying down. You and Matt really hurt her." Ron answered.

"I know what I said was wrong and Kinley made me realize that once we got home. I need to talk to my sister, please." Jeff responded.

"Alright. I'll go see if she wants to see you." Ron stated as he headed upstairs. "Baby, Jeff is downstairs and wants to talk to you."

"Ok. I'll be down in minute. Can you fix me something to eat please?" Krista asked.

"Sure will." Ron answered.

While Ron headed into the kitchen, Krista came downstairs to talk to Jeff. Jeff was sitting on bench by the large bay window waiting for Krista. Krista took a seat across from him and looked out the window.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Krista asked.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize for what I said and how I reacted. I know I was wrong for doing what I did. Please forgive me?" Jeff answered.

"Thank you. I do forgive you. I want you and Matt to be apart of the baby's life. After all you guys are his or her uncles." Krista responded.

"And I can't wait to be an uncle." Jeff stated before hugging Krista.

"Why don't you, Kinley and Jocelyn come over for dinner tomorrow. I'm going in invite mom and dad as well." Krista suggested.

"Sounds good. I love you, sis." Jeff responded as he hugged her before he left.

After calling her parents and inviting them to dinner the next night, Krista headed into the kitchen and pulled out two frozen pizzas and stuck them in the oven. While they waited for the pizza to be done, Krista headed up to take a shower and Ron picked out a movie and lit some candles.

Krista came downstairs just as the oven beeped. After taking the pizzas out of the oven and slicing them, she joined Ron in the candlelit living room. She smiled at her boyfriend and sat down next to him. Ron and Krista watched The Notebook while they ate pizza.

After the movie was over, Krista put the pizza away, while Ron took his stuff upstairs. Krista locked up and headed upstairs. Krista just wanted to lay in bed and curl up in Ron's arms for the rest of the night. When Krista walked into the bed room, there were a few candles lit and soft music playing.

"Aren't you sweet." Krista stated as she changed for bed.

"Anything for you, baby." Ron responded before claiming her lips in a kiss.

"Make me forget the bad stuff today." Krista stated when their kiss broke.

Ron stripped them both down and they made sweet love through the night. Krista and Ron finally collapsed in each others arms around 2am. Later that morning, when they were waking up, Krista wanted more of Ron. Krista reached down under the covers and played with him for a few minutes before climbing on top of him and riding him. Ron played with her nipples until she wanted him to take her from behind.

Krista screamed out with pleasure each time Ron reentered her. Little did they know, Yuk was outside the house and heard the screaming. He knew very well that Ron was there and the sounds made him more angry. Yuk busted down the front door and ran up the stairs. Krista was still screaming and Yuks blood began to boil. He opened the door to the bedroom and saw Krista and Ron going at it.

"Damn it Krista!" Yuk yelled.

"What the hell are you doing in my house and in my bedroom? Get out of my house!" Krista yelled back as she and Ron covered up.

Yuk headed downstairs just as Shannon and Shane came running up. Krista and Ron got dressed quickly and came down stairs as well. Krista was pissed and embarrassed. Ron wanted to kill Yuk for busting into the house.

"Get him out of my house now." Krista snapped.

"Kris, please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Ron stated.

"Baby?" Shannon, Shane and Yuk all asked at the same time.

"Yes. Baby. I'm 9 weeks pregnant." Krista answered. "But get him out of my house before I call the cops."

Once Yuk was out of the house, Krista sat down with Ron, Shannon and Shane and explained everything. Shannon and Shane were happy for her couldn't believe that Matt would say those things to her. After they left, Krista and Ron cleaned the house and started getting things ready for dinner that night.

Jeff, Kinley, Jocelyn, Gilbert and Ruby arrived at Krista's house right at 6pm. Kinley put the baby in the playpen before sitting down to dinner. Everyone had a great time. Gilbert and Ruby got to know Ron a little better and they came to the realization that he was the best thing that has happened to Krista in a very long time. After dinner, everyone sat down in the living room and talked some more. Gilbert asked Ron to help him move something out back.

"Now son, I know that things have been moving pretty quickly for you and Krista, and there is no rush, but do you have any intentions of marrying my daughter?" Gilbert asked.

"I love Krista very much and I do want to marry her, just not right now. When the time is right, you'll know." Ron answered honestly.

"That's all I wanted to hear. You have mine and Ruby's blessings when you do." Gilbert responded.

As the months passed, Matt finally came to realize that he was wrong for acting the way he did. He apologized to Krista and Ron the morning that they were going to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. After getting the results of their ultrasound, they gathered just family and told them the news. Krista was already in her 5th month and could wait to meet their baby.

4 months later...

"Come on baby, you can do it!" Ron told Krista.

"I'm too tired. I can't do this anymore." Krista cried.

"Yes you can. You can do it for the baby." Ron responded.

Krista pushed as hard and as long as she could with Ron on one side of her and a nurse on the the other. It wasn't long before Krista and Ron were the proud parents of Aaliyah Rose Killings and Ronnie Aaron Killings II. Both babies and Krista were healthy and doing great. Once they were moved into a private room, Ron had something he wanted to ask her.

"Kris, I love you with all my heart. I am thankful for these two precious angels that were born today. I am grateful to have you all in my life and to share my birthday with my son and daughter. I want to share and spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Ron proposed.

"I love you too. Yes, I will marry you." Krista responded.

Krista and Ron were married 6 months later on the Hardy land. Ron and Krista couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together with their family.


	16. Chapter 16: Kinley Cena & Justin Roberts

Chapter 16: Kinley Cena and Justin Roberts

Kinley Cena was the younger sister of John Cena and the only girl other than their mom Carol. Kinley was also the girlfriend of Ted DiBiase Jr. Kinley and Ted had been dating for about 3 years and everything seemed to be going in the right direction. The DiBiase family and the Cena family got along great and hoped that Kinley and Ted would eventually get married and bring their families together.

"Teddy, why do you always have to work so closely with Maryse?" Kinley asked while sitting in his dressing room at MSG.

"She is who I am paired with. Nothing I can do about it." Ted answered.

"Sure. But does she always have to hang all over you like she does?" Kinley asked.

"Kinley quit it. This is what is written and there is nothing I can do about. It's just a freaking storyline." Ted snapped.

"Fine. I'm going to go find John before his match." Kinley stated as she left his room.

Kinley made her way over to John's dressing room. He was talking on the phone, more than likely to his wife Krista. Krista and John had been married for 6 years and were expecting their first baby in a few months. Krista's pregnancy had been very rough from the start and was placed on bed rest. Just before leaving on this leg of the tour, Krista asked Kinley to keep an eye on John since she was his PA as well.

"How's Krista and the baby?" Kinley asked her brother.

"Good. Tired and ready to be done with the pregnancy. Where's Ted?" John answered.

"In his dressing room." Kinley answered.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Nothing. What makes you think that something happened between me and Ted?" Kinley answered.

"I know my sister way to well. Now, what happened?" John asked.

"We got into another argument over his storyline with Maryse." Kinley answered. "I think that there is something more going on after the cameras turn off."

"Kinley, come on. Do you really think that Ted would cheat on you?" John asked.

"I don't know anymore." Kinley answered.

John was opening the show and had to get ready. Kinley decided to head back to Ted's dressing room in hopes that he would be in a better mood. Kinley opened the door to Ted's room and walked in. Maryse was in the room with Ted and that made Kinley very uncomfortable. Kinley walked past Maryse and over to Ted.

"Why is she in here?" Kinley asked.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you right now." Ted answered.

"Yes you are. Why is she in your dressing room?" Kinley asked again.

"Damn it Kinley! Mind your damn business! If you don't stop asking questions, you will regret it." Ted snapped before grabbing Maryse's arm and leaving the dressing room.

Kinley stood there in shock that Ted would speak to her like that. She didn't know what else to do other than to go an talk to her brother once his match was over with. Kinley headed back to John's dressing room and waited for him to come back. When John walked through the door and saw his sister sitting alone in his room, he knew Ted did something.

"Kinley, what's wrong?" John asked.

"Ted threatened me after I walked into his dressing room while Maryse was in there. I tell you something is going on between them after the show." Kinley answered.

"I can ask Randy and a few others to watch them if you want." John responded.

"Ok. I'm going to stay in here if you don't mind." Kinley agreed while John sent a text message out.

"That's fine." John responded.

In the meantime, Ted and Maryse were walking towards catering and Randy was sitting in there with his wife. Ted and Maryse joined their table and Samantha just rolled her eyes. Ted sat down on other side of Randy and Maryse sat on his lap. Randy was playing with his phone and managed to set his phone to voice record their conversation.

"Hey Ted. Where's Kinley?" Randy asked.

"Hey. Who knows and I really don't care. She has been questioning me left and right about Maryse." Ted answered.

"What is going on with the two of you?" Randy asked.

"Kinley and I or Maryse and I?" Ted answered.

"You and Maryse?" Randy asked.

"We're together. And what Kinley doesn't know won't hurt her. Maryse and I have been messing around for about 8 months now." Ted answered.

"You better hope that Kinley and John don't find out." Samantha responded.

Kinley was still sitting in John's room when there was a knock on the door. It was Randy and Samantha. Kinley let them in and they hugged her. Kinley could tell that something was on their minds. She just hoped that it had nothing to do with Ted and Maryse. Randy and Samantha exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" Kinley asked.

"There is something that you need to hear. We hate to be the ones to tell you, but you really need to know this." Samantha answered as Randy played back the conversation with Ted.

"I can't believe he would do that to me. How could I have been so blind and stupid." Kinley responded as she started to cry.

John pulled his sister into a hug and just let her cry. John was pissed that Ted would hurt his sister like that. Once Kinley was done crying, she washed her face and left John's room to confront Ted and Maryse. She found them alone in Ted's dressing room. Ted had Maryse pinned up against the wall as they made out. Kinley could only see red at that moment.

"How dare you cheat on me! How dare you lie to me and use me!" Kinley shouted.

"Damn it Kinley! Get the fuck out of my room!" Ted snapped.

"You are nothing more that a womanizing ass!" Kinley responded before storming out of the room.

Kinley took off towards catering to try and cool off after seeing that. Little did she know that Ted followed her into catering. Kinley grabbed a bottle of water and had her back towards the entrance. When Kinley turned around, Ted was standing right there and he was pissed. Kinley tried to back away from him, but he managed to corner her.

"I told you to quit asking questions and putting your damn nose where it didn't belong." Ted growled at her.

"Leave me alone, Ted." Kinley responded.

"No. You stuck you fucking nose in my business and now you are going to pay for it." Ted stated as he slapped her across the face.

"Back off." Kinley cried.

But Ted didn't back off. Instead her slapped her again. When Kinley tried to get away from Ted, he shoved her against the wall and lifted her up with one hand on her throat. Kinley tried to kick him, but his grip around her throat was too tight and she started to

black out. Kinley eventually passed out and Ted let her drop to the floor, hitting her head along the way. Ted was about to walk away, when he noticed Justin Roberts standing in the doorway.

"This is Justin Roberts, we need medics and security to catering stat." Justin said into a walkie talkie.

"Don't you even dare!" Ted threatened as security came running up.

"What's going on here?" A guard asked.

"Take Mr. DiBiase into custody and to Stephanie's office." Justin asked. "He just physically beat Kinley Cena."

Justin rushed over to Kinley and as he waited for the medics to get there, he tried to wipe away some of the blood from her head. The medics and Randy showed up at the same time. Randy ran over to Kinley and tried to talk to her, but she wasn't responding. The medic's got Kinley onto a stretcher and rushed her towards a waiting ambulance. Randy called John and told him what was going on. Justin rode in the ambulance with John and Kinley while Randy and Samantha followed in their rental car.

Once they were at the hospital, Kinley was taken back right away. John, Randy and Samantha sat in the waiting room and waited to hear news on Kinley. John called their parents while Randy took the chance to call his sister, Krista. After telling her what had happened, she called John Sr. and Carol. They were going to make the 4 hour drive to MSG and Krista was bound and determined to go with them. After arriving at the hospital, Krista found her husband, brother and sister-in-law sleeping in the waiting room.

"John, wake up." Krista stated.

"Huh? Honey what are you doing here?" John asked when he saw his pregnant wife.

"I drove up with your parents. How's Kinley?" Krista answered.

"Don't know yet. They've been running tests on her to make sure that everything is ok." John answered as he hugged his wife and rubbed her stomach.

"John, why don't you and Krista head to the hotel and get some sleep. Dad and I will stay here with Kinley. We'll call you as soon as we know anything." Carol responded. "Randy, you and Samantha need sleep too."

"Thanks mom." John responded. "Oh Justin Roberts is here somewhere. He's the one who found Kinley and called the medics. Talk to him about what all happened."

"Ok. We will, son. Go get some sleep." John Sr. stated.

John and Krista rode back to the hotel with Randy and Samantha and once they were in John's room, they crawled into bed and crashed. Back at the hospital, John Sr. and Carol spoke with Justin and got the whole story. A doctor had finally come out and talked to Justin, Carol and John Sr. Kinley had a minor concussion and a lot of bruising from Ted choking her.

Carol and John Sr. got to see Kinley for a little bit, before heading to the hotel themselves. Justin on the other hand, decided to stay with Kinley at the hospital and watch over her so that Ted couldn't hurt her anymore. Justin pulled a chair up next to Kinley's bed and a nurse brought him a heated blanket. Justin dozed off as soon as he was as comfortable as possible.

Kinley woke up around 6am and was in pain. She called for a nurse who gave her a dose of pain killers. Once the pain was mostly gone, Kinley looked around the room and saw Justin sleeping in the chair next to her. Kinley just smiled and laid back. Breakfast was delivered around 7:30am and the smell of hospital food woke Justin up.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Justin asked.

"Like I was hit with a 2x4." Kinley answered.

"I can imagine. I'm sorry I didn't get to you faster." Justin responded.

"It's ok. Thank you for being there and getting the medics. What happened with Ted?" Kinley asked.

"He was arrested on assault charges." Justin answered. "I'm just glad that you are ok."

"Good. Me too." Kinley responded.

After eating breakfast, Kinley managed to stay awake and soon her room was filled with visitors. Carol, John Sr., John, Krista, Randy and Samantha all came by to see how Kinley was doing. After being examined by the doctor on call, Kinley was released to go home. Since, John and Krista were driving back with John Sr and Carol and Randy and Samantha had to fly out that afternoon, the only way Kinley was getting back to Boston, was with Justin.

"Are you ready to head out?" Justin asked Kinley after stopping by the hotel to gather their things.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Kinley answered.

The four hour drive back to Boson was an uneventful one. Justin and Kinley talked and got to know each other better. They soon found out that they had a lot more in common than they knew. Once they reached Kinley's parents house, Justin carried Kinley's things for her to the door and then helped Kinley up to the house. Little did they know, Ted was sitting across the street in a dark car watching them. He wasn't going to let Kinley get away from him that easily.

As the weeks passed, Kinley hadn't heard from Ted or anyone in his family. John Sr and Carol had left for a one week trip to Houston to visit Carol's sister. Kinley had just got back from taking her parents to the airport and was walking up the front steps to the house. Kinley had the strange feeling that someone was watching her and she tried to quickly get her keys out.

"Where have you been hiding, Kinley?" Ted asked from the front porch.

"Get off my property before I call the cops." Kinley warned him.

"I wouldn't call them if you know what is good for you." Ted threatened.

"You wouldn't try to do anything to me after what you did the last time." Kinley responded.

"That was nothing. Now open the fucking door." Ted ordered as he grabbed her arm.

Kinley opened the door and Ted shoved her inside the house before closing and locking the door. Kinley had already pushed send on her phone to call 911. Ted grabbed her and threw her on the floor. Kinley hit her head, but didn't black out. Ted climbed on top of her and ripped her clothes off of her. Kinley tried to fight him off, but he was too strong for her. The 911 operator heard the cries for help and traced the call before dispatching the police and an ambulance.

Ted covered Kinley's mouth as he rapped her. Kinley was finally able to loosen his grip over her mouth and bit him. Ted yowled and slapped Kinley across the face. Just as Ted was getting dressed the cops busted in the door and arrested Ted. After being checked out by the EMT's Kinley was advised to see her doctor as soon as possible. After everyone left, Kinley called her parents, John and Justin.

Justin arrived at the house first and took Kinley to the ER. After a rap kit was processed, Kinley was given the morning after pill. As they were leaving the hospital, John and Krista arrived to check on her. Justin and Kinley, followed John and Krista but after the first attack, Justin and Kinley talked daily and agreed to start seeing each other.

As the months passed, Krista was nearing her due date and Kinley and Justin had taken their relationship to the next level. Kinley and Justin loved each other, and Kinley had no problems trusting him since she traveled with him every week. Kinley and Justin took their vacation time right around when Krista was due so they could be there.

The night that Krista went into labor, John called Kinley's cell phone while she and Justin were in the middle of making love. Kinley ignored her phone until after she and Justin were done. When she heard the message from John with Krista screaming in the background, Kinley jumped up and quickly got dressed.

"Baby, where are you going?" Justin asked.

"Krista is in labor. Come on we gotta go." Kinley answered.

Justin and Kinley got to the hospital just in time. Kinley headed to Krista's room and assisted with the delivery of Declan John Cena. After heading back to the waiting room, Kinley announced the birth and hugged Justin. Later that night after arriving back at their apartment, Kinley was too excited to sleep and Justin had something on his mind.

"Kinley, you know I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you." Justin stated.

"Yes." Kinley responded.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but lets have a baby." Justin suggested.

"Really? You want to have a baby with me now?" Kinley asked.

"Yeah. But there is one other thing I wanted to ask you." Justin answered.

"What is it?" Kinley asked.

"Will you marry me?" Justin proposed with a 3 carrot diamond ring.

"Yes. I will." Kinley accepted.

Justin and Krista decided to go to the courthouse to get married and later they would have a real wedding. Both families accepted their decisions and respected them. After getting married at the courthouse, Justin surprised Kinley with a honeymoon trip to Hawaii for two weeks with the intent of them returning home pregnant.

9 months later...

Justin and Kinley had just purchased a house of their own, not too far from John and Krista. After having their furniture delivered, Justin got started working on the nursery. Kinley was due in less than 2 weeks and they couldn't wait. Justin was able to get the room completed just a few days before they were due to welcome the newest member of their family.

Three days later Kinley was rushed to the hospital when her water broke. Justin remained by her side through the whole thing. Both of their families were sitting in the waiting room waiting to here the news of the baby being born. After six hours of labor and a half hour of pushing, Caitlyn Marie Roberts entered the world. Justin and Kinley couldn't have been happier.


	17. Chapter 17: Krista & Kofi Kingston

Chapter 17: Krista Evans and Kofi Kingston

Krista Evans wasn't your typical WWE Diva. She was just as smart as she was beautiful. She also knew what she was doing in the ring and to this day hasn't had any major injuries. She is also the current WWE Divas Champion. As she was walking into the arena in Phoenix, her sister and PA, Kinley Morrison walked over to her.

"You have a last minute creative meeting that starts in less than five minutes." Kinley stated.

"Great. Let's go." Krista responded as they headed towards Vince's office. "How much do you already know about this meeting?"

"I know enough to say that Kofi and JoMo are going to be there as well as you and me." Kinley stated.

"Great. I hope they don't make me a love interest of his." Krista responded as they reached Vince's office.

During the meeting, Vince informed Kofi, Krista and JoMo that the three of them were going to be in a storyline together. Krista roller her eyes and tried to listen to her boss. Vince told them that Krista will start out as JoMo's valet and after a match in three weeks, Kofi will make a wager if he wins, Krista becomes his valet and love interest and if he loses he'll go to RAW. JoMo will accept the wager and Kofi will win the match.

After the meeting was over, Krista headed to the women's locker room to get ready for the show. Krista was hating this storyline more and more as the minutes passed. Who knew what was going to happen in the next few weeks. Krista finished getting dressed and headed out the door and towards her best friend's dressing room.

"Hey Kris. What's up?" Adam Copeland asked as he opened the door.

"I am really starting to think that Vince has a sick sense of humor when it comes to me." Krista answered.

"Why do you say that?" Adam asked.

"He put me in a romantic storyline with my brother in law and Kofi." Krista answered.

"Ok. Yeah that's a little gross. I mean you having a romantic storyline with your brother-in-law. How long is it supposed to last?" Adam responded.

"Hopefully only until Summer Slam. I don't think that I could handle more than that." Krista stated. "But I've gotta head out. Damn storyline starts tonight."

Krista headed to the gorilla position and waited for JoMo to get there. As she waited, Kofi walked up and smiled at Krista. Krista just rolled her eyes and looked past him. Kofi knew that there had to be something behind her tough exterior.

"Krista, I promise that if you side with me, I can take you to the top in this business." Kofi stated with a slight smile.

"No thanks." Krista scoffed as JoMo walked up.

JoMo and Krista made their way out to the ring after Kofi. Krista remained at ringside during the match and cheered on JoMo. Kofi was in control and Krista decided to distract him so JoMo could try to dominate the match and win. As Krista distracted Kofi, JoMo took over and pined Kofi for the win. Krista and JoMo headed back up the ramp arm in arm.

After Krista left JoMo at his dressing room she headed to the Diva's locker room to shower and change. After getting dressed and packing up her stuff, she headed out the door and towards the parking lot. As she walked, she had a feeling that someone was following her. Krista turned around and there was her ex-boyfriend, Jack Swagger.

"What do you want Jack?" Krista asked annoyed.

"I want you back in my life." Jack answered.

"Yeah, I don't think so. You ruined your chances with me when you tried to control my life. Now leave me alone." Krista responded.

"No. You walked out on me and left me high and dry." Jack stated loudly as he reached for her arm.

"Let go of me now!" Krista yelled as she tried to pull away.

"No! You're mine once and for all." Jack responded.

Kofi heard the commotion and headed into the hallway just as Jack grabbed Krista's arm and pulled her towards him. Kofi ran towards Krista and Jack and pulled Jacks free arm and slugged him before catching Krista before she hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah. Thank you." Krista answered.

"Do you want me to call security?" Kofi asked.

"Please." Krista answered.

After security arrived and removed Jack from the arena, Kofi stayed with Krista until Stephanie came by to tell her that it was clear for her to leave. Krista wasn't too fond of Kofi, but she hated Jack Swagger even more. Kofi didn't want to leave Krista alone for fear that Jack would be waiting for her outside the arena doors.

"Let me escort you back to the hotel." Kofi stated.

"Kofi, I'll be fine. Thank you for being here when he attacked me, but I don't think he'll bother me anymore." Krista responded.

"I don't trust Jack and I want to make sure to get back to the hotel in one piece." Kofi stated.

"Krista, I think its a good idea as well. I'm also going to call the hotel and have your stuff moved out of your current room and into Kinley and John's room." Stephanie responded.

"Steph, have her stuff put in my room. I am rooming alone and John and Kinley are just next door." Kofi offered.

"Alright. Consider it done." Stephanie responded.

After arriving at the hotel, Krista and Kofi headed to their room. Krista was thankful that there were two beds in the room. Kofi ordered them some room service and Krista was honestly thankful and a little bit relieved that Kofi was there to protect her if anything else was to happen.

That night after falling asleep, Kofi was woken up to Krista tossing and turning in her sleep. Kofi rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but Krista started crying in her sleep and he was concerned. After watching and listening to her for a few minutes, Krista screamed out and sat up in bed. Kofi rushed over to her.

"It's ok. You were just having a bad dream." Kofi told her as he held her.

"It seemed so real. I could feel each slap, each time he grabbed my arms, everything." Krista cried.

"None of it was real. It was just a dream. I'm here with you and Jack is nowhere near you." Kofi responded. "Let's lay back down."

"Hold me please." Krista stated.

"Of course." Kofi responded as he laid down next to her and pulled the covers up.

The next morning, Krista and Kofi packed up and headed down to the lobby. JoMo and Kinley were there waiting for them. Kofi was heading home to Los Angeles while Kinley and JoMo were heading to Miami and Krista was heading to Oregon. Everyone headed their separate ways once they were at the airport. Kofi gave Krista his number and told her to call him if she needed him.

After arriving in Portland, Krista headed to her apartment. She was glad to be home and away from everyone. Krista set her stuff down and pushed play on her answering machine. There were a half dozen messages from Jack and Krista just deleted them all. After changing her clothes and throwing her stuff in the washer, Krista ordered dinner in and sent a message to Kinley that she was home safe and sound.

The next two days went by quickly and Krista was preparing to have Kinley and JoMo at her house while Smackdown was in Portland. She thought about giving up her apartment and just stay in hotels, but she loved coming home to her own bed and her own stuff. Krista realized that she needed some personal necessities and headed out the door.

While driving Krista noticed a car that followed every move she made. Krista was concerned that it was Jack. Krista pulled out her phone and called Kofi. After telling him everything, he told her not to go home, but to remain in public places. Kofi headed straight to the airport and boarded a flight to Portland. He text Krista with his flight details.

Krista headed to the airport and parked her car. As she waited for Kofi's flight, she kept looking around as she was truly scared that Jack would find her and hurt her again. After Kofi's flight landed and he grabbed his luggage, they headed to Krista's car.

"Did you call Kinley and JoMo yet or Vince?" Kofi asked.

"I left messages for both." Krista answered as they pulled out of the parking garage.

"Ok. I would try again as soon as possible. Something has to be done about Jack." Kofi responded.

"I agree. Thank you for flying up here." Krista stated.

"Anytime." Kofi responded.

Two days later, everyone was in Portland for Smackdown. It was a little awkward having Kofi, JoMo and Kinley all in her apartment. But Krista was just happy that she wasn't alone. Friday night came quickly and everyone was at the arena. Kofi and Krista were filming their segments while JoMo was working on his moves in the ring.

"Are things getting better between you and Kofi?" Kinley asked.

"I think so. I don't why I didn't like him to begin with. He's really sweet and he cares. He was there for me when Jack attacked me and he flew up here when I called him after that car followed me all over downtown Portland." Krista answered.

"Good. He really likes you, but he is scared that if he asks you on a date, you'll snap." Kinley responded.

"Well, then tell him to ask me. He'll be surprised." Krista stated while brushing out her long hair.

"Ok. Just don't make me regret this." Kinley responded.

"I won't." Krista smiled.

Kinley left Krista in the women's locker room with some of the other Diva's while she went to find Kofi and then JoMo. Krista got along with all the Diva's and they all loved having her around. After finishing her makeup, Krista headed towards JoMo's dressing room for his match with Kofi. As she was walking, Kofi caught up to her.

"Krista, I have something I wanted to ask you." Kofi stated.

"What is it?" Krista asked pretending to be annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you would go out after the show with me?" Kofi asked.

"Sure." Krista answered with a sweet smile on her face.

"Really?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past, and I now know that you are really a sweet person and I like hanging out with you." Krista answered.

"It's ok. I've gotten worse. I'll see you after the match then." Kofi responded before heading to the ring.

JoMo and Kofi had a great match in which Kofi won. After showers and changing clothes, Kofi waited for Krista right outside the locker room doors. Krista finally emerged and Kofi thought she looked amazing. Krista took Kofi's arm and they headed out the door and to her car.

Krista handed him the keys. Kofi surprised Krista by taking her to a quiet, romantic restaurant not too far from her apartment. After dinner, Kofi and Krista headed back to her apartment and went for a walk around the park across the street. Krista was wearing a mini skirt and a very thin shirt, so as the sun went down, Krista started to get chilly. Kofi took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you." Krista stated.

"You're very welcome. I had fun too." Kofi responded.

"What do you say to a movie at my place?" Krista asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Kofi answered.

After getting back to the apartment, Krista picked out a movie while Kofi made some popcorn in the microwave. Krista took the movie into her master bedroom and put it in the DVD player before climbing onto the bed. Kofi soon joined her with the popcorn. As they watched the movie and ate popcorn, Kinley and JoMo arrived at the apartment and headed into the guest room.

Kofi set the empty popcorn bowl on the nightstand and pulled Krista closer to him. As they laid on the bed, Krista couldn't help but smile. She felt safe and comfortable next to Kofi. As the movie came to an end, Krista tried to roll over to turn off the TV, but Kofi wouldn't let her.

As their eyes met, Krista saw something that she hadn't seen before. Kofi didn't want the night to end and he certainly didn't want to loose Krista. Krista wasn't sure what was going to happen at that point, but she didn't want to loose Kofi either. It was right then as they both looked into each others eyes, that Kofi leaned in and kissed her lips.

As their kiss deepened, Krista wrapped her arms around Kofi's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. While they continued to make out, they slid down and soon Kofi was practically laying on top of Krista. Krista didn't want to stop and neither did Kofi.

As Krista ran her hand up and down Kofi's back under his shirt, he sat up and took off his shirt before kissing her again. Kofi ran a hand up and down her right leg, each time getting a little closer to her center. Krista wanted him to take her right then, but Kofi wanted to make the most of their time together. Kofi finally reached under her skirt and ran his fingers over her lace panties before pushing them aside so he could feel her center.

Krista moaned at his light touches as he gently inserted a finger inside of her. Krista could feel Kofi getting harder as he pressed against her. Kofi wanted to do more to Krista than just touching her and feeling her. Kofi found the waist band of her panties and pulled them down before taking her skirt off. Krista removed her shirt and Kofi removed his pants before climbing back on the bed with her.

Kofi climbed on top of Krista and placed kisses down her body making sure to pay special attention to her breasts and nipples. As he kissed his way down her body, Krista moaned in pleasure when he placed gentle kisses on her center. Kofi softly and gently parted her lips and tasted her.

After bringing Krista to an orgasm, Kofi cleaned off his face and positioned himself so that he could enter her and make her moan with pleasure. As they made love, they only stopped once so that Kofi could put on a condom. Krista and Kofi tried to be as quiet as possible so that Kinley and JoMo wouldn't hear them, but the walls were thin and Kofi wanted to hear Krista call out his name and he wanted to hear her moan. Once they both climaxed, Kofi and Krista spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms.

Two weeks later...

Summerslam:

Kofi, Krista, JoMo and Kinley walked through the double doors at the arena. JoMo and Kofi headed to their dressing rooms, while Krista and Kinley headed to the women's locker room to get ready for the opening match. Krista knew that Kofi was set to win the match tonight and she couldn't wait to share an onscreen kiss with him.

Krista walked out with JoMo and remained at ringside during the match. As the ref counted Kofi's pin against JoMo, Krista climbed into the ring to make sure that JoMo was ok. Kofi grabbed a microphone and started to address JoMo and the crowd. Krista looked on as Kofi walked over to her.

"Well, Morrison, you lost the match and now you lost your girl. And there is nothing that you can do about it. Krista is now my manager and valet." Kofi stated before dropping the mic and pulling Krista towards him so he could kiss her.

After getting showers and changing clothes, Krista met up with Kofi, Kinley and JoMo before heading out to a nice dinner. Kofi had a surprise for her and he just hoped that she would accept it. After eating dinner, JoMo and Kinley got up to dance while Kofi and Krista remained at the table.

"Krista, there is something I want to ask you." Kofi stated.

"Ok. What is it?" Krista asked.

"I know that we have only been together a few weeks, but I know deep in my heart that no one else will ever be just like you. I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine life without you. Will you marry me?" Kofi proposed as he pulled out a sparkling diamond ring.

"I love you too. I never thought I would or could love you. But after saving me from Jack, I knew that you were someone special and important. So, yes, I will marry you." Krista accepted.

Kofi slid the ring on her finger and they sealed it with a kiss. Once JoMo and Kinley came back to the table, they knew something was going on. Kofi didn't tell anyone about his plans to propose to Krista as he wanted everyone to be surprised.

"Why do you two look guilty of something?" Kinley asked.

"Us guilty? Please we are so innocent." Krista answered with a giggle.

"Right. Now spill it." Kinley responded.

"Alright, if you really must know. I asked Krista to marry me." Kofi stated.

"And?" Kinley and JoMo asked at the same time.

"I said yes!" Krista exclaimed as she showed of her new engagement ring.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Kinley stated as she hugged her sister.

"Thank you. Why are you crying Kinley?" Krista asked.

"I'm just over emotional and extremely happy for you." Kinley answered.

"Are you?" Krista started to ask.

"3 months." Kinley answered.

"Congratulations to you too." Krista responded.

**One year later...**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the marriage of Krista and Kofi. Krista and Kofi have found that special "someone" to love and trust with heart, mind, and soul. They have someone special to come home to - after a long search. They have found someone to support them and comfort them in times of trial. They also know they have good reason to be happy together and we rejoice with them in their union. We also celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and we support their decision to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Marriage is an honorable estate not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and reverently. Marriage is a commitment to take another person as a friend, a companion, and as a lover." The pastor stated. "Who gives Krista to be married to Kofi?"

"Her sister and I do." JoMo answered.

"The uniting of two individuals from two separate families and backgrounds to establish a new family is an important and memorable event. The uniting of this couple is an occasion of great significance, which we can all celebrate. Marriage is not a casual event nor is it simply a private affair between two individuals.  
Marriage is to be entered into responsibly and prayerfully. This marriage brings together this day two individuals, two families, and two communities of faith. It deserves and needs the support of a wider commitment to each other by offering Krista and Kofi your continued support, love, and best wishes in their lives together, in their love together, which they publicly express in this ceremony." The Pastor stated. "The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love. It is a physical manifestation of the promises joining both the bride and groom together. The wedding ring is placed on the fourth finger of the left hand because it was traditionally believed that this finger was a direct connection to the heart - the perfect place for a symbol representing eternal love and commitment."  
"I promise to you Krista, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live." Kofi stated as he placed the ring on her finger.  
"I promise to you Kofi, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live." Krista stated as she placed the ring on his finger.  
"We who have come together today have heard the willingness of Krista and Kofi to be joined in marriage. They have come of their free will and in our presence, have declared their love and commitment to each other. They have given and received a ring as a symbol of their promises. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the laws of the state of California, I take great pride and pleasure as I declare them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The pastor stated.

Kofi and Krista shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. As they turned around, everyone stood up and waited for the newlyweds to make their way up the aisle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Kofi Kingston." The pastor stated.

After the ceremony, everyone headed to the reception hall. Kinley and JoMo sat at the same table as Kofi and Krista. Kinley was holding their 3 month old daughter, Kylee who was sleeping soundly. After the ceremony, Kofi and Krista took a week long honeymoon down to Mexico. They both couldn't wait to start their lives together.


	18. Chapter 18: Kinley & Drew McIntyre

Chapter 16: Kinley and Drew McIntyre

Kinley McIntyre had been married to Drew for nearly 4 years and wanted nothing more than to start a family with him. She loved him and up til now, everything had been going great in the their marriage. Kinley was a full time Pharmacy Tech for a local hospital which kept her busy while Drew was on the road with the WWE. Drew wasn't Kinley's only tie to the WWE. She and her twin sister Kami were the oldest children of Shawn Michaels and his first wife Amanda. Kami had also married into the business, as she was married to Adam Copeland.

"Drew, are you ready to go?" Kinley asked as she grabbed her keys and purse.  
"I guess." Drew answered as he carried his bags to the car. "You do remember that I will be gone for a little over a week as I am cross-branding with RAW as well as Smackdown?"  
"Yes, hon. I remember. Just be careful and come home in one piece." Kinley responded. "Have you given any thought to us starting a family soon?"  
"I will and I have. Kinley, I love you, but I am not ready for a baby. We have plenty of time for a family." Drew stated.  
"Ok. I was just wondering." Kinley responded as she fought back tears.

After dropping Drew off at the airport, Kinley headed to work. She broke down in tears as she drove towards the hospital. She wished her sister was there with her, but she was on the road with Adam. Kami and Kinley had always been close, especially after their parents divorced and they went to live with their dad and step-mom Rebecca. Kinley missed hanging out with her sister on a daily basis, but when they did see each other it was non-stop chatter.

Once Drew arrived in Minneapolis, he headed straight to the hotel. When he got to his room, Melina was there waiting for him as usual. He closed the door and put his bags down, before pulling her into his arms. After kissing her for a few minutes, Drew moved over to the bed and pulled her down on top of him. It wasn't long before they were making love.

As Kinley was getting ready to leave work and head home when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Kami calling her. Kinley smiled and accepted the call.

"Hey Kami. How are you?" Kinley answered her phone.  
"Doing good. Resting in the hotel room and waiting for room service and Adam to come back." Kami responded. "How are you and Drew doing?"  
"We're ok, I guess." Kinley stated.  
"What's wrong?" Kami asked.  
"Drew doesn't want a family and I have a feeling that he might be cheating on me." Kinley answered.  
"Oh Kinley, that's not good. Why don't you fly out here and see if you can talk to Drew?" Kami suggested.  
"You know, I just might do that. Let me pack and head to the airport and I will call you when I know my flight information." Kinley responded before hanging up.

Kinley packed her bag and headed to the airport. After getting a flight she called her sister and gave her the information. A few short hours later, Kinley arrived into Minneapolis. Krista and Adam were there to meet her and take her to the hotel. Once they arrived at the hotel, Kinley, Kami and Adam grabbed something to eat in the hotel restaurant.

"So how have you two been?" Kinley asked.  
"We're doing good." Kami answered with a soft smile.  
"That's good. Adam, do you know which room Drew is in?" Kinley asked.  
"432. Kinley, Kami and I have something to tell you." Adam answered.

"What is it?" Kinley asked.

"Well, first I know that you suspect that Drew is cheating on you and when we walked past his room earlier we could hear a females voice as well as his." Kami answered.

"Who was it?" Kinley asked.

"We're not sure." Kami answered. "But on a happier note, Adam and I have some really good news."

"And what would that be?" Kinley asked.

"Adam and I are 15 weeks pregnant. You're going to be an auntie!" Kami announced.  
"Congratulations! Have you told Dad and Rebecca yet?" Kinley asked.

"No. Adam's mom is the only one besides you that knows we were going to call dad after telling you." Kami answered as she pulled out her phone to call her dad.

After calling their dad and talking to him and Rebecca, Kinley wanted to head up to Drew's room and just walk in on him and whoever he was with. After they paid for dinner, Kinley was able to get a key to Drew's room after telling the front desk agent that she was his wife. Kinley headed up to the room with Kami and Adam. Adam stayed with Kinley outside of the room while Kami headed to their room to lay down.

Kinley opened the door and quietly walked into the room. The room was dark and as soon as she could, Kinley found the light switch and turned on the light. The light woke Drew and Melina up. Drew was pissed until he realized that his wife was standing in the room with them. Melina tried to hide under the covers, but it was no use.

"How could you do this to me? I'm your wife! I'm the only one who should be sleeping with you and not this slut! Why are you cheating on me?" Kinley snapped.

"I don't want a family. I just want sex." Drew responded. "Melina gives me what I want when I want it and so do the other divas. You only want sex to get pregnant."

"You know what, you can have your sluts. I'm done. Don't bother coming home either as you are no longer welcome in my house." Kinley stated before throwing her wedding rings at Drew and slamming the door as she walked out.

"Come on, let's get you down to Kami and you can stay with us." Adam told her.

After getting Kinley settled in the room, Kami made her some tea and then called their dad to tell him what was going on. Shawn offered to change the locks on the house and to change the security code on the alarm. Kinley agreed to the changes. Kami was worried about her sister and the next morning, she had Kinley call her's and Adam's lawyer to file the divorce papers.

After receiving the papers via fax, Kinley signed them and then had Drew served in front of everyone at the arena later that day. After the show, Kinley, Kami and Adam headed back to the room to pack up and head to the airport to go home. Kinley couldn't wait to be done with Drew once and for all.

After arriving back into San Antonio, Kinley arranged for all of Drew's things to be packed up and put in a storage unit. As the weeks passed, Kinley was granted her divorce and a nice settlement from Drew. The week following the divorce, Kinley went to her doctor for her regular check-up and found out that she was 10 weeks pregnant.

Kinley knew that she had to tell Drew about the baby, but she also knew that he would deny the baby was his. Kinley left the doctors office and headed straight over to Drew's apartment to tell him. Kinley knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked.

"I need to talk to you." Kinley answered.

"Alright, talk." Drew responded.

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant with your baby." Kinley told him.

"What did you say?" Drew asked.

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant with your baby." Kinley answered.

"Well it can't be mine, because I never had sex with you without using protection. So you'd better go find the real daddy." Drew responded as he tried to close the door.

"You are the father of this baby and I really don't care. I plan on raising this baby without you." Kinley stated as she walked away.

After telling her family, Shawn and Rebecca offered to help her out in any way that they could. Kinley was thankful that her family still cared about her and that they didn't care that Drew was the baby's father. Kinley told her boss about the pregnancy and they made sure that she was comfortable and had everything that she needed.

As the months passed, Kinley was glowing in her pregnancy and Kami was just about due with hers and Adam's baby. Kinley and Rebecca threw Kami and Adam a co-ed baby shower. Everyone was excited about the babies and Kinley wasn't the least bit worried about raising the baby alone. As they were cleaning up from the shower, Adam's friend and fellow WWE superstar Jay Reso saw Kinley picking up trash and walked over to her.

"Here let me do that." Jay stated.

"Thank you, Jay." Kinley responded.

"No worries. How far along are you?" Jay asked.

"25 weeks." Kinley answered.

"Do you know what you are having?" Jay asked.

"Not yet. I'm supposed to find out in a few days." Kinley answered.

"Look, I know about what happened with Drew and I know that he hasn't been around to help you out. But if you need anything at all, I am here for you." Jay responded.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Kinley stated with a smile. "Actually, would you like to go with me to my ultrasound appointment on Tuesday?"

"Sure. What time is your appointment?" Jay asked.

"10am." Kinley answered. "And you know how to get to my house."

"Yes I do. It's a nice house too." Jay responded.

"Thank you. So I will see you Tuesday morning then?" Kinley asked.

"I'll be here bright and early." Jay answered with a kind smile before leaving.

"Aren't you and Jay friendly." Kami stated as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, well he's a good guy and he offered to help me out. He's also going to go with me to my appointment on Tuesday." Kinley responded.

"That's good." Kami stated. "Ouch."

"Are you ok, Kami?" Kinley asked.

"No. Go get Adam, dad and Rebecca please." Kami answered as she sat down.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked when they got to Kami.

"I think I am having contractions. The pain comes about every 7 minutes." Kami answered.

"Ok. Let's get you in the car and take you to the hospital." Shawn responded.

Once they arrived at the hospital, everyone but Adam, Kami and Rebecca remained in the waiting room. Kami was hooked up to monitors and after being checked, it was determined that she was already 4 centimeters dilated and the doctor broke her water as the nurse started the IV line. Kami was more than ready to have the baby and she was glad that she made through her baby shower before going into labor.

As the hours passed, Kami's labor progressed quickly and soon she was feeling the urges to want to push. The doctor came in and got everything ready to deliver the baby. Adam stayed on Kami's right side while Rebecca was on her left side. They both encouraged Kami each time she pushed. After pushing for almost an hour, Ashlyn Rose Copeland entered the world.

Adam and Kami couldn't have been happier now that their daughter was there. Kinley headed home after getting to see her niece and her sister for a little while. Kinley took the liberty of calling Jay and telling him that Kami and Adam had the baby. Jay was happy for them and he couldn't wait until Tuesday when he would get to experience something new and exciting.

Tuesday came quickly and Jay arrived at Kinley's house around 9am and helped her into the car. Once they were at the hospital, Kinley checked in and they took their seats. During the ultrasound, the doctor told them that the baby and Kinley were doing great and both were healthy. As it came time to reveal the sex of the baby, Kinley became a little nervous and squeezed Jay's hand.

"Congratulations, you're having a boy." the doctor announced.

After Kinley was cleaned up, the doctor handed her the ultrasound pictures and she and Jay left. Kinley sent a text message to Drew telling him that the baby was a boy. He responded with that he didn't care and good luck with the kid. Kinley didn't let it get to her and she and Jay headed out to his car.

"Thank you for going with me today." Kinley stated as they walked up to her front door.

"Anytime." Jay responded with a smile.

"Would you like to come for a bit?" Kinley asked.

"Sure. Thank you." Jay answered.

Once they were inside the house, Kinley fixed them some lunch and they sat and talked. Jay was starting to really have feelings for Kinley and he wanted nothing more to be with her. Kinley liked Jay and had always thought he was cute, but she wasn't sure that he felt the same about her since she was pregnant with Drew's baby

"Kinley, this might sound strange, but I am falling in love with you." Jay stated. "I know that you are carrying Drew's baby, but if you let me, I want to be with you and help you raise your son."

"Jay, I am honestly a little shocked that you still want to be with me despite everything you just stated." Kinley responded. "I want you here and I have enjoyed every minute with you."

Jay walked over to Kinley and pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. Kinley was finally getting what she had wanted her entire life. As the weeks passed, Kami and Rebecca threw Kinley a baby shower. Jay's family was warm and welcoming to Kinley and they didn't care if Jay was the biological father or not, they were all thrilled to be welcoming a baby in to the family.

Two days past the original due date, Kinley and Jay were on their way to a doctors appointment when Kinley went into labor. After being admitted and hooked up to monitors and an IV line, Kinley's labor progressed quickly. Jay was able to contact everyone and soon the waiting room was full of family and friends. Six hours had passed and Kinley finally wanted to push.

Jay supported Kinley and helped her push with each contraction. Rebecca was in the room as well and helped count with each contraction. It wasn't long before Bryan Jay Michaels-Reso entered the world screaming. Kinley and Jay were thrilled that Bryan was here and that he was healthy. Kinley called Drew and told him that she had the baby. He paid her a visit the day after, but didn't stick around to see the baby. He handed her a check for the baby and left. Kinley and Jay brought Bryan home to Kinley's house two days later. Kinley asked Jay to move in with him and he accepted. Kinley and Jay eventually got married and were enjoying their time with their son, Bryan and the rest of their families.


	19. Chapter 19: Krista & Christian

Chapter 19: Krista and Christian Reso

**(AN: This one-shot contains the song ****"Picture" by Kid Rock featuring Sheryl Crow. I know that Christian's real name is Jayson, but just for the story, I will be calling him Christian Reso instead. ~Krista Hardy-Cena)**

Krista and Christian have been together since they were 16 years old. Krista loves Christian and he loves her, but there was always something missing between them. Krista wants to get married and have a family one day and Christian wants to live his life on the road.

"Why do you always have to be gone?" Krista asked.

"It's my job. You know that so don't start with me." Christian answered as he packed for another road trip.

"I'm starting to think that you love your job more than you love me." Krista responded before storming out of the room.

Christian finished packing and left the house. Krista poured herself a glass of wine and downed it. Krista was pissed that her boyfriend of 10 years would rather travel for weeks on end then be with her. After drinking a few more glasses, Krista headed upstairs and crashed on the bed.

Several hours away from home, Christian was in his hotel room with one of the Diva's. He knew that cheating on Krista was wrong, be he didn't care. He got what he wanted no matter what. He figured that she would never find out anyways, so what harm would it do. Christian looked at the picture on the nightstand of him and Krista and turned it over.

_[Kid Rock]  
Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways _

_I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her  
_

As the days passed, Krista drank herself sober, but yet she still felt like she was in a daze. Krista had figured out a long time ago that Christian was cheating on her and she was doing the same to him. Except, she was sleeping with his best friend, Adam Copeland.

As Adam slept next to her, Krista looked over at a picture of her and Christian and put it face down. She couldn't bring herself to look at the picture while she was sleeping with someone else. No matter who she was with she was careful and Adam knew that Krista would give him what he wanted.

Krista snuck out of the bedroom and tried to call Christian's cell phone and the hotel number. But there was no answer. Krista put the phone down and poured herself a glass of wine. After downing it, she headed back to bed and woke up Adam for another round.

_[Sheryl Crow]  
I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights _

_I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend  
__  
_The next day, Christian was back in town and staying at a local hotel. Krista was out with some friends when she saw him with his friends walking towards them. She wanted nothing more than for Christian to pull her into his arms and make everything else go away. Krista was heading to church and Christian was heading to a local bar.

_[Kid Rock]  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"_

[Both]  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

[Kid Rock]  
You reminded me of brighter days

[Sheryl Crow]  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church

[Kid Rock]  
I was off to drink you away  


A few days passed and Krista was putting clothes away when she found the picture of her and Christian together. She started crying and realized that she needed serious help. After making a few calls, one being to Christian, Krista dumped out all the wine and broke things off with Adam. She didn't mean for things to get this out of control.

Christian walked through the front door after thinking about what Krista told him. He didn't want to loose Krista and knew that he had to change his ways. After sitting up all night talking to Krista they both realized that they needed and wanted each other more than anything in the world.  
_  
[Both]  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home  
_

After Christian came back home to Krista, they went to counseling and within the year they got married and were expecting a baby. Christian and Krista couldn't have been any happier than they were now.


	20. Chapter 20: Kinley & Josh Matthews

Chapter 20: Kinley and Josh Matthews

Kinley Jacobs had just finished doing her hair and makeup before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She was heading to the lobby of the Hilton Hotel in Memphis, Tennessee to meet her older brother, Glenn. Kinley had taken the summer off from work to travel with him. Kinley was looking forwards to seeing the places her brother was used to going to.

"There you are Kinley. You're going to make us late." Glenn stated.

"We've got plenty of time big brother. Relax." Kinley responded.

"Not if we get stopped by fans getting into the arena." Glenn stated.

"Ok, ok, don't turn Kane on me." Kinley teased.

"Smartass." Glenn responded.

"Takes one to know one." Kinley smiled.

Kinley got a kick out of teasing her brother because she knew that she was the only one who could get away with it. Other than Mark Calaway, Kinley was the only one who really knew the man behind Kane. As they arrived at the arena, they were stopped a few times for autographs. Once they made it into the backstage area, Glenn left Kinley in catering so that he could go change into Kane.

While Kinley was waiting, a few other WWE stars walked into catering and were chatting among themselves. Kinley just watched as they interacted with each other and she became so lost in the moment, that she didn't even notice anyone sit down next to her. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that Kinley came back to reality.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." the man stated.

"It's ok. I was just lost in my thoughts." Kinley responded.

"I've done that many times. So who are you here with?" the man asked.

"I'm here with my brother." Kinley answered just as Glenn walked into the room.

"Kinley, are you ready to find your seat?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you." Kinley answered.

"You were talking to him?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kinley answered.

"Kinley, this is Josh Matthews. He does some announcing and interviews with the stars. Josh, this is my little sister Kinley." Glenn introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Kinley." Josh responded.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kinley smiled.

"Glenn, if its ok with you, I can show Kinley to her seat while you finish getting ready for your match." Josh offered.

"That's fine with me. Kinley, I will see you after the show." Glenn responded.

"Good luck tonight." Kinley stated before leaving with Josh.

"So, your Kane's little sister. Who knew the Big Red Monster had a little sister as sweet and cute as you." Josh stated.

"Thank you. You're pretty cute yourself." Kinley responded.

"Thanks. Hey, would you like to go out with me after the show?" Josh asked.

"I would like that." Kinley answered with a smile.

Kinley and Josh exchanged cell phone numbers as they headed to Kinley's seat. Kinley sat behind the announcers table and diagonal to Josh's seat. Kinley sent Glenn a text message telling him that Josh had asked her out after the show. Glenn was perfectly fine with Josh and Kinley going out as he knew Josh wouldn't hurt her.

Kinley tried to watch the show, but Josh kept texting her as much as he could when the camera's weren't on him. Kinley couldn't help but smile each time her phone buzzed. By the end of the show, Josh and Kinley practically knew everything about each other.

After all the fans had left the arena, Kinley remained near the announcers table for Josh. Both Josh and Glenn came walking out as Glenn wanted both of them to know that he was ok with them going out. After saying bye to Glenn, Kinley and Josh headed out to his car. Kinley couldn't wait to have some much needed fun.

Josh and Kinley arrived at a local bar and grill where they ordered some appetizers and drinks. The more they sat and talked, the more they were both starting to fall for each other. Kinley couldn't help but think that Josh was sexy in his tight jeans and Affliction t-shirt. As the night went on, the music started to slow down a bit and people started to leave. Josh lead Kinley to the dance floor and as they danced the heat between them grew and it wasn't long before Josh claimed her lips in a kiss.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, Josh asked if she wanted to come up to his room as he figured that she was rooming with Glenn. Kinley agreed to go with him as she didn't want the night to end. She figured that they were both adults and if it lead to something more than talking, then so be it.

Josh pulled out his key card and opened the door and let Kinley cross the threshold and smiled at the beauty that was before him. Kinley walked further into the room and turned to face Josh who had closed and locked the door and smiled back at Kinley.

"Nice room." Kinley stated.  
"I bet it looks like yours unless your rooming with your brother." Josh responded.

Kinley just smiled and set her purse on the night stand that was between the beds and kicked her shoes off and sat down and crossed her legs under her.

"Nope we have two rooms and your right it does look like mine." Kinley stated.  
"Now what would you like to do?" Josh asked as he kicked his shoes off and took his wallet from his back pocket and set it down on the nightstand and placed his cell phone on top of it.  
"I would like to lick chocolate syrup off that body of yours." Kinley stated.  
"What?" Josh asked.  
"Was that out loud?" Kinley asked as she tried to hold back a giggle. "Yes it was. Do I need to place an order to room service and what else to go with it?" Josh asked.  
"Well you have two beds in here so order ice cream, and cool whip and we should be good," Kinley stated with another giggle.

As Josh placed the order for room service Kinley turned her cell phone to silent and then smiled to herself.

"What are you thinking Kinley?" Josh asked.  
"That your shirt would either look better on me or on the floor, its up to you but I do know one thing." Kinley answered.  
"Whats that?" Josh asked.  
"That the shirt is no longer yours." Kinley answered with a smirk on her face.  
"Oh really now?" Josh asked.  
"Its sad but true. It will be mine no questions asked." Kinley told him while Josh held out his hand and helped Kinley stand up and smiled before bringing them close and claimed her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

The kiss would have gone on longer if someone started to knock on the door Josh answered it and smiled when it was room service and paid the bill and told the waiter it would be in the hall later. By the time Josh locked the door again and wheeled the contents of ice cream, cool whip and chocolate syrup into the room Kinley had stripped her shirt off and jeans and was now standing in the room in her bra and panties.

Josh quickly stripped out of his clothes as they kept kissing and Kinley smiled when she saw that body of his, nice, lean and muscular, he looked like eye candy even without the clothes. Josh pulled Kinley close as he laid them down on the other bed in the room, as he did that he also peeled Kinley's bra off her chest and smiled the half naked body of the woman that was laying underneath him. "God your beautiful Kinley."

"Thanks and you are near perfection." Kinley told him as she flipped them over to where she was now sitting on top of Josh as she reached for the chocolate syrup while Josh massaged her breasts.

Kinley poured a little onto Josh's chest and bent down to lick it off while he tried to get her panties off of her while she was licking his left nipple as she licked the syrup off of it, she took him into her mouth and nipped at his nipple that was now standing up from her playing with it and moved to the next one after she poured more syrup on him.

Josh bit back a moan while she teased his skin and smiled when he was able to flip her back under him to where he was in control and took the syrup from Kinley and drizzled some onto Kinley's skin and began to lick it off of her body while she bit back moans of pleasure. Josh then reached and grabbed the cool whip and smeared some onto each of her breast and began to lick them clean while he reached down to play with Kinley's center as he slipped two fingers in and slowly started to move them in and out of her center while they both moaned at contact. Both lost in the moment of pleasure while Josh finally slid into Kinley's body and they started to melt and blend their bodies together while they made love for the next hour after reaching their climaxes both covered in a light sweat Josh pulled out and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and smiled down at her.

"Amazing like you Kinley." Josh told her.  
"So were you, now lets eat." Kinley smiled up at Josh.  
"What?" Josh asked confused. "I thought we were playing with everything here not eating it?"  
"Well I personally don't like ice cream on my body too cold and knew that once we got started it would cool us down after having sex so we can make sundaes and then play some more," Kinley told him.  
"Well now you have it all planned out don't you?" Josh asked.  
"Why yes I do, I want more licking though after we eat." Kinley told him.  
"That can be arranged" Josh told her as they ate their ice cream sundaes.

Josh and Kinley continued their festivities through the night and into the morning before they both collapsed and let sleep consume them. It was nearing noon when Kinley rolled over and looked at her phone. She had three missed calls from Glenn and a voice mail. Kinley listened to the message and just smiled. She loved her brother and she knew that he meant well, but she was an adult and could make her own decisions.

While they were on the road, Josh and Kinley were inseparable. By the third week, Kinley gave up getting her own room and stayed with Josh. Glenn was happy that his little sister had found someone who would treat her right. That week they were in Las Vegas, and Kinley and Josh were out sight seeing and visiting the different casinos on the strip. As they were walking, Josh had a crazy idea pop into his head.

"I have a wild and crazy idea." Josh stated.  
"What's that?" Kinley asked.  
"Let's get married." Josh answered.  
"Married?" Kinley asked making sure she heard him correctly.  
"Yes. Let's get married right here, right now." Josh answered.  
"Ok. Let's get married." Kinley agreed.

Josh and Kinley headed into the Bellagio Hotel where they found a jewelery store and wedding chapel. After buying rings and paying for the chapel. Josh and Kinley waited their turn. Kinley was a little worried about not telling Glenn that she and Josh were getting married.

"Josh, shouldn't I call Glenn?" Kinley asked.  
"Only if you want to." Josh answered.  
"Ok." Kinley responded as she pulled out her phone and called her brother. "Hi Glenn. I have something I need to tell you. Can you come down to the Bellagio lobby please."

Glenn agreed to meet his sister and once he arrived in the lobby, Josh and Kinley were sitting there waiting for him. Glenn was a little nervous about why Kinley asked him to meet her there. Glenn took a seat across from Kinley and Josh and looked at them.

"Thank you for coming, Glenn." Kinley stated.  
"No problem." Glenn responded. "What's going on?"  
"I know that this might sound crazy and sudden, but Josh and I are going to get married in about an hour." Kinley stated.  
"Married?" Glenn asked.  
"Yes. Glenn, we love each other and don't want to wait." Kinley answered. "Will you be there for us?"  
"Of course I will be. I am happy for you both." Glenn answered.

Soon, Kinley and Josh's names were called and they walked into the chapel with Glenn right behind them. As they took their places at the alter, Kinley and Josh looked into each others eyes and couldn't wait to be husband and wife.

"We are gathered to unite the two of you in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honorable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly." The minister stated. "Do you, Josh, take Kinley to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"  
"Yes." Josh answered.  
"Do you, Kinley, take Josh to be your husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?" The minister asked.  
"Yes." Kinley answered.  
"And now the rings." the minister stated.  
"I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Josh stated as he placed the ring on Kinley's finger.  
"I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Kinley stated as she placed the ring on Josh's finger.  
"Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of Nevada, pronounce you husband and wife." the minister responded.

Kinley and Josh shared their first kiss as husband and wife before leaving the chapel. Glenn welcomed Josh to the family and hugged Kinley. It wasn't long before both Glenn and Josh needed to be at the arena. Josh needed to add Kinley to everything related to his file with the WWE. Kinley didn't want to stay behind and as Josh and Kinley walked hand in hand through the arena, people were stopping and staring at them. Josh knocked on Stephanie McMahon's door and waited for her to answer.

"Josh, come in. How can I help you?" Stephanie asked.  
"I need to make some major changes to my employee file." Josh answered.  
"Ok. Is there anything I need to be concerned about?" Stephanie asked as she pulled Josh's file out.  
"Nothing life threatening. You know Kinley Jacobs, Glenn's sister?" Josh answered.  
"Yes. We met a few years ago when Glenn brought her on the road." Stephanie responded. "Why?"  
"Kinley and I got married earlier today. Glenn was witness to the event. I need to change everything from single to married." Josh told her.  
"Ok. Well, congratulations to you both. I am glad to told me before the media heard about it." Stephanie responded.  
"Thank you." Kinley and Josh stated at the same time.  
"Do you want to make a public announcement before rumors start flying live on the air?" Stephanie asked.  
"We can do that." Josh and Kinley agreed.  
"Ok. Josh you dress as you always do, and Kinley you can head over to women's wardrobe and makeup for the announcement." Stephanie responded.

After making the changes to his employee file, Josh and Kinley headed towards catering. Glenn was the only one in there for the time being. Kinley walked over to her brother and sat down. She didn't have too much time to kill before getting ready for the show.

"Thank you for being there with us today." Kinley stated.  
"You're welcome. What did Stephanie say?" Glenn asked.  
"We are making a public announcement of the marriage at the start of RAW. I wanted to tell you before I headed to wardrobe and makeup." Kinley answered.  
"Thanks. If anyone interrupts you guys, I will come out there and put them in their place." Glenn responded.  
"Thanks. I need to go get ready." Kinley smiled at her brother.

After getting ready for the show, Kinley met up with Josh and they waited together for the show to start. As the announcers were finishing up their opening comments, Stephanie had Nickelback's "Gotta Be Somebody" play and Josh and Kinley walked out arm in arm.

"What is Josh doing with Kane's sister?" Jerry Lawler asked as they entered the ring. "And why is Josh in the ring?"  
"Let's sit back and find out." Michael Cole answered.  
"I have a special announcement for everyone in the WWE Universe. Whether you are a fan or an employee, this is for all of you. As of 11am this morning, this lovely woman, Kinley Jacobs, became Kinley Matthews." Josh announced.  
"What are you rambling on about Matthews?" Cole asked.  
"Ok. For the person who didn't understand what I just said, Kinley and I got married this morning and I wanted everyone to know about it." Josh answered.

The crowd cheered and Cole stood there speechless. Josh and Kinley then left the ring and took seats at the announcers table. Josh sat in his usual seat while Kinley sat in the guest seat and put on the headphones. As the night went on, many stars and other employees congratulated the newly married couple.

Over the next few weeks, Josh and Kinley took their honeymoon trip and Kinley moved into Josh's house in New Jersey. Once the dust had settled, Kinley and Josh were able to relax and enjoy their married life. Kinley traveled with Josh when he was gone for Pay-Per-Views, but otherwise she stayed home where she was able to work from their home office.

Kinley and Josh had been married for about 5 months, when Kinley started feeling sick and achy. Josh was on the road and Kinley decided to head to the doctor to find out what was wrong with her. After being examined, Kinley was sent to the lab for some blood work. After getting back to the house, Kinley started working while she waited to hear back from the doctor. It was nearly 4pm when her doctor finally called her back.

"This Kinley." Kinley answered her phone.  
"Hi Kinley, this is Dr. Gregory. I have your lab results back." the doctor stated.  
"Is everything ok?" Kinley asked.  
"Everything looks great. Kinley, you're pregnant." Dr. Gregory answered.  
"I'm what?" Kinley asked.  
"Pregnant." Dr. Gregory answered. "And from the looks of the lab work you are about 14 weeks along. I would like you to come in tomorrow morning at 8 for an ultrasound to confirm your due date."  
"Ok. I'll be there." Kinley responded.

The next morning, Kinley arrived at the doctors office and Dr. Gregory did the ultrasound. Kinley was 14 weeks pregnant and due just after Thanksgiving. But that wasn't the only surprise. Kinley was pregnant with twins. Kinley headed home with her first ultrasound pictures and she couldn't wait to tell Josh. Josh came home three days later and Kinley made his favorite meal for dinner that night.

"What's the special occasion?" Josh asked as they sat down to dinner.  
"I have something very important and exciting to tell you." Kinley answered.  
"What is it?" Josh asked.  
"We're pregnant!" Kinley answered as she handed him the ultrasound pictures.  
"Really? When? How far are you?" Josh asked.  
"14 weeks and due just after Thanksgiving." Kinley answered. "But that's not all."  
"What else is there?" Josh asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
"We're having twins." Kinley answered as she showed him the last ultrasound picture.  
"Twins?" Josh asked.  
"Yes." Kinley answered.  
"Have you told anyone else?" Josh asked as he hugged Kinley.  
"Nope. I wanted you to be the first to know." Kinley answered.  
"Well, now that I know, why don't we call Glenn and then my parents." Josh suggested as he placed a hand on his wife's stomach.  
"Sounds like a plan. Then after, can we go shopping? My clothes are starting to get a little tight." Kinley responded.  
"Of course we can." Josh stated.

Kinley pulled out her phone and dialed her brother's number. As she waited for him to answer, Josh was on his phone calling his parents. Josh and Kinley told Josh's parents that they had gotten married after Kinley moved into Josh's house. His parents welcomed Kinley to the family and couldn't wait to meet her.

"Hi Glenn. How are you?" Kinley asked after Glenn answered his phone.  
"I'm doing good. How are you and Josh?" Glenn answered.  
"We're doing good. We actually have some good news for you." Kinley responded.  
"Oh, what's that?" Glenn asked.  
"Josh and I are pregnant." Kinley answered.  
"I'm going to be an Uncle?" Glenn asked.  
"Yes. And you're going to be an Uncle to twins." Kinley answered.  
"Wow! Twins! Congratulations, Kinley. I am thrilled for you both." Glenn responded.  
"Thank you. The babies are due right after Thanksgiving." Kinley told him.  
"That's great. I'll have to come up there to see you before you have the babies." Glenn responded.  
"Yeah. Well, we need to call Josh's parents as well. I will see you next week when Smackdown is here." Kinley stated. "Love you."  
"Sounds good. See you then and love you too." Glenn responded.

Kinley hung up the phone and waited for Josh to call his parents again. They didn't answer the house phone so he was trying his mom's cell phone. While they waited, Kinley went through her clothes and separated them into two piles. She couldn't wait to get some maternity clothes that fit her. Josh finally reached his parents and he put them on speaker phone.

"Hi mom and dad. Kinley and I have you on speaker phone and we have some news for you." Josh stated.  
"Hi Josh, hi Kinley. What's going on?" Kathy asked.  
"Kinley and I wanted you to know that you are going to be grandparents in about 6 months." Josh answered.  
"I can't believe it. Are you serious?" Kathy asked.  
"Yes we are very serious and there's more. We're having twins." Josh answered.  
"Twins! Wow. Congratulations to you both. We are very happy for you both." Kathy responded.  
"Thanks, mom and dad. I hate to cut this short, but I need to take Kinley shopping for some maternity clothes. I love you both." Josh stated.  
"Oh ok. We love you too, son." Kathy responded as they hung up.

Josh and Kinley headed to the nearest maternity store and Kinley was able to get several outfits as well as a few accessories. After they were done shopping, they headed back home. Josh started a load of laundry while Kinley put away dinner. As the next week passed, Kinley could tell that she was really starting to show and both her and Josh knew that they needed to tell Stephanie as well as the rest of the roster before she really started showing.

As the weeks passed, Kinley was showing nicely and soon it was time for their major ultrasound appointment. Kinley was a little nervous, but excited at the same time. Both her and Josh wanted to find out what the babies were so they could start on the nursery and get it done before they were born. As the ultrasound tech was just about done with the ultrasound she asked if they wanted to know the sex of the babies.

"Well, mom and dad, looks like both babies are girls. Congratulations." the tech told them.

After leaving the hospital, Josh and Kinley sent out text messages letting everyone know that they were having twin girls. Josh and Kinley headed to the mall and found the baby furniture and room décor that they wanted for their daughters. Kinley couldn't wait to meet their babies and it was only a matter of 12 weeks before their due date.

Josh worked on the nursery all the way up until he had to leave for the European tour. Kinley didn't want Josh to leave in case she went into labor, but he was only going to be gone for 2 weeks and his parents were coming to stay with her while he was gone. Josh left the day before Kinley hit 35 weeks. Kathy and her husband Dan arrived that same morning and Kinley was over emotional about not having her husband there.

The next two weeks seemed to go by slowly to Kinley. Kathy spent most of her time cooking up dishes and freezing them for after the baby was born. Dan made sure all the furniture in the baby's room was put together correctly and they made sure that Kinley was resting and not spending too much time on her feet. The morning that Josh was due to come home, Kinley woke up around 3am with extreme pain in her stomach.

"Kathy, Dan!" Kinley screamed.  
"What's wrong?" Kathy asked as she and Dan burst into the master bedroom.  
"I'm having very sharp pains in my stomach." Kinley stated as she started to cry.  
"Ok, honey. Let's get you in the car and we'll head to the hospital." Kathy responded.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Kinley was rushed to labor and delivery and check out right away. She was then hooked up to fetal monitors and the nurses started an IV line. Kinley was scared for her babies and for herself. Dan and Kathy were in the waiting room and Kathy called and left a voice mail for Josh on his cell phone for when he landed. Once Kinley was settled into her room a nurse brought Dan and Kathy in.

"What's going on? Are the babies ok?" Kathy asked.  
"The babies are fine. They both are estimated at about 6 lbs each and I am in active labor." Kinley answered. "I just hope that Josh gets here before they are born."

Meanwhile, Josh's flight was just landing and after getting through customs, Josh headed towards home. When he walked through the door he noticed the kitchen and hallway lights on. Josh headed upstairs and realized that Kinley wasn't in bed and neither were his parents. Josh finally turned on his phone and listened to the voice mail.

Josh grabbed his keys and sped to the hospital. After parking the car Josh rushed up to the labor and delivery floor and asked for his wife. After getting her room number, Josh rushed down the hallway and walked into the room just as they were assisting Kinley in sitting up so she could start pushing.

"Josh!" Kinley cried out.  
"What happened?" Josh asked.  
"I woke up with contractions and your parents drove me here." Kinley answered.  
"Alright, dad we need you on her right side. Kinley, on the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can for the count of 10." the doctor stated.

Kinley pushed for the next half hour and finally the first baby girl was born. A nurse took the baby to get cleaned up, weighed and measured while Kinley pushed the second baby out. Their second daughter was born five minutes later. After Kinley and the babies were ready, they were moved into a private room. Josh walked out to get his parents and brought them back to the room to meet their granddaughters.

"Mom, Dad, we would like you to meet Jenna Marie and Taylor Grace Matthews." Josh stated as he picked up Taylor and hand her to his mom.  
"They are beautiful. Congratulations to you both." Kathy stated.  
"Thank you mom. And congratulations to you and Dad on becoming grandparents to these little girls." Josh responded.

Josh and Kinley couldn't have been happier than they were at that moment. Josh married the love of his life and they were now parents to twin girls. Kinley couldn't wait to bring the babies home and for the rest of their family to meet them. Kinley was thrilled that her life had turned out so well and that she was married to her best friend and a mother to two little angels.

The End...


	21. Chapter 21: Interview With John Cena

Chapter 21: Interview With John Cena

Taylor Ryan had just walked through the door of the Arco Arena in Sacramento, California. After getting checked by security and issued a press pass, Taylor headed over to Stephanie McMahon's office. Taylor was there to conduct an interview with the most popular WWE Superstar of their time, John Cena. Taylor was a little nervous to say the least. Taylor knocked on Stephanie's door and waited.

"Can I help you?" Stephanie asked when opened the door.  
"I'm Taylor Ryan. I'm here to interview Mr. Cena." Taylor answered.  
"Oh , that's right. Let me show you where the interview will take place. John might have a little bit of an issue opening up to talk about certain things. I wish you the best with the interview." Stephanie responded as they walked down the long hallway.  
"Are referring to what has been in the news lately about his estranged wife Liz?" Taylor asked.  
"Yeah. We've all tried to get him to open up and he just wont talk. Maybe you can get him to talk." Stephanie answered.  
"I will try. I know that my questions do pertain to the recent events surrounding him and Liz. So one can only hope that he answers them." Taylor responded.

Stephanie left Taylor to get everything set up in the interview room. Taylor had a few tricks up her sleeves to get someone to open up about a tough subject. As Taylor was getting everything set up for the interview, Cody Rhodes entered the room.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I just wanted to come by and see you before your first real interview." Cody answered.  
"Thanks. I'll just be happy to keep my composure during the interview." Taylor responded.

"Well, I would certainly hope so. After all you are my girlfriend and not his or anyone else for that matter." Cody stated.  
"Cody, you don't own me and we have never talked about us being exclusive. And you have no right in telling me what to do. Now I have an interview to get ready for, so please leave." Taylor responded.

Cody didn't say anything further before leaving the room. Taylor finished setting everything up before grabbing some water for both her and John. Once Taylor was ready, John walked into the room and took a seat across from Taylor. 

"Hi John. How are you today?" Taylor asked.

"I'm doing alright. You?" John answered.

"Ok I guess. Shall we get started?" Taylor responded.

"Sure." John stated.

"These questions are from our readers. John, how do you keep your emotions in check when there is a lot going on at home?" Taylor asked

"It's not easy. But when its time to be in that ring and do what I do best, you have to not think about anything else other than what move you are going to use next." John answered.

"Do you ever let your personal life get in the way of your job?" Taylor asked.

"Didn't we just cover that question. I know my personal life is a mess but the fan's don't need to know any of that." John answered.

"Sorry, John. What does your wife think about you being gone for more than 3 weeks at a time?" Taylor asked.

"It's not easy on either of us. Liz understands that this is my job and when I need to travel for extended periods of time, its up to her to run the house and take care of things at home. She also knows that what she does reflects me and my job." John answered.

"Do you ever get long stretches at home to spend with your family?"Taylor asked.  
"Not usually unless I request time off. But in this business you are constantly on the road unless you are out with an injury. The most time I get off is around Christmas time and its only for a week." John answered.  
"Who is your best friend on the road?" Taylor asked.  
"I have a lot of friends here, but I would have to say the only one who understands me and gets me, is Randy Orton." John answered.  
"Who do you travel with as I know the WWE likes its stars to have a travel buddy?" Taylor asked.  
"I usually travel with Randy or Ted DiBiase Jr since we both live in the same area." John answered. "Although there are times, like for WrestleMania and the Hall Of Fame ceremony that I would like to travel with my wife."  
"What is your favorite story line you have been in?" Taylor asked.  
"I really don't have a favorite one. I've pretty much liked almost all of them." John answered.  
"Which is your most hated storyline?" Taylor asked.  
"I truly hated the storyline with The Nexus. I mean Wade is a great wrestler, but the storyline lacked so much and went on for way too long." John answered.  
"Who is the best to work with both star and diva?" Taylor asked.  
"I've enjoyed working with everyone. The one person who stands out in my mind is Eddie Guerrero. He was truly amazing to work with. The Diva's are silly and fun to be around. Maria so far has been the sweetest one." John answered.  
"Would you do a romantic story line?" Taylor asked.  
"Yeah. I wouldn't mind doing one. They're fun and it takes your mind off of everything else going on." John answered.  
"I know you kissed Maria on screen. Have you kissed any other divas just to shut them up?" Taylor asked.  
"Maria was the only one." John answered.  
"I can only imagine how she felt after that. One final question. What makes you, John Cena tick?" Taylor asked.  
"Loyalty, Respect, Faithfulness, Integrity, Motivation and Determination. That is what John Cena is all about." John answered as he looked right into Taylor's blue eyes.  
"Thank you for your time today, John." Taylor responded. "And for the record, I wouldn't do to you what your wife is doing to you."  
"Thank you, Taylor. Off the record, I don't understand why she is doing those things to hurt me. Now let's take you for example, you work full time for the magazine and you travel with Cody. You are a wrestlers dream girl." John stated.  
"Thanks, but Cody and I aren't together. Although he thinks we are. As a matter of fact he didn't want me doing this interview as he knows that you are one of my favorites. But I told him that there was nothing stating that he and I are a couple and he needs to let me be." Taylor responded.  
"Yeah, that's Cody for ya." John stated as he moved closer to Taylor whose back was towards him.  
"Yeah. Oh." Taylor responded in shock as to how close John was to her.

John looked into her baby blue eyes and without second guessing himself, he cupped her face and claimed her lips in a kiss. Taylor then kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. John and Taylor continued kissing long enough for Cody to open the door, see them kissing and close the door again.

Cody wasn't the type of person who would go tell everyone about what he saw. He just knew that that what Taylor had said to him earlier was the truth. Cody walked away and didn't look back. Back in the room, John and Taylor's kiss had just come to an end.

"Meet me tonight at 10pm at this room number." John stated as he wrote his room number down on a piece of paper along with his cell number.  
"Ok." Taylor responded.

The rest of the evening went by slowly. Taylor headed back to her room where she typed up her interview with John and sent it to the editor of the magazine. Once she was done, she looked at the clock. It was already 8:30, so she got in the shower and changed into something more casual. Taylor headed out the door and up to the 5th floor. She knocked on John's door right at 10pm.

John opened the door and let her in. John, who was dressed only in a pair of basketball shorts, closed and locked the door. Taylor set her room key and cell phone on the dresser and as she turned around, John pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. John wanted Taylor and she wanted him. As they made out, they undressed each other and soon John was entering her body as she let out a moan of pleasure.

As John and Taylor made love through the night, neither one of them stopped to even think about using protection. Once they had both climaxed, John wrapped his arms around Taylor and they fell asleep. Taylor woke up the next morning to her phone going off. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Cody calling her.

"What do you want Cody?" Taylor answered her phone.  
"Where are you?" Cody asked.  
"Sleeping. Why?" Taylor answered.  
"I've been knocking on your door for the better part of a half hour." Cody responded. "Now where are you?"  
"Cody, we are not a couple and I don't have to tell you where I am." Taylor stated.  
"You're with him aren't you?" Cody asked.  
"That's none of your business. Sure you and I have dated on and off for the last 2 months, but in all honesty, we were more off than we were on." Taylor answered.  
"And what about the night before last? Did that not mean anything to you?" Cody asked.  
"Honestly, no. It was just a repeat of every other time that we are in the same room. There is no love and no commitment behind it. Cody, I'm done and don't contact me again." Taylor answered before hanging up.

Taylor and John finally got up and took their showers. As John stood in the shower, he thought about Taylor and what had happened between them. He knew that he had broken his marriage vows, but so had Liz. John was starting to fall in love with Taylor and he knew that he had to end his marriage to Liz, before he could completely be with Taylor.

"Where is your next assignment?" John asked as he stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel.  
"Ironically, Tampa." Taylor answered.  
"Where are you staying?" John asked.  
"The Marriott Suites. Why?" Taylor answered.  
"Text me your room number when you get settled. I am going to call my lawyer in a few minutes and have him draw up the divorce papers and fax them here for me to sign them." John responded.  
"You're going to leave Liz?" Taylor asked.  
"Yeah. I can't be with someone I don't love, especially when I am in love with someone else." John answered.  
"I can understand that. I will text you when I get the chance." Taylor responded.  
"Taylor, its you that I am in love with." John stated.  
"I love you too John." Taylor responded.

Later that day, John received the divorce papers and signed them after making sure that everything was correct. Once he faxed them back to his lawyer, he knew it was only a matter of a few hours before Liz would be served the papers. John packed up his stuff and headed down to the lobby to check out before heading to the airport.

Once Taylor was in Tampa, she headed straight to her hotel room and sent a text to John telling him which room she was in. John was sitting at his house with Liz who had just been served the divorce papers while at work. Liz was trying to plead with John not to go through with the divorce, but John was not backing down.

"Liz, I know about the cheating. I've know for a while. And the fact that it's all over the press doesn't help. I want the divorce and that's final." John stated.  
"John, please don't do this. If we get divorced, I loose everything." Liz responded.  
"You can keep your car and everything that is personally yours and that's it. When you signed the pre-nup, you agreed to the conditions. You will be awarded $10,000 from me and nothing more. After the divorce is over, you will not contact me ever again." John stated. "Now, just sign the papers."  
"I'll sign them, but answer this one question, have you before this, have you ever cheated on me?" Liz asked.  
"Up until yesterday, nope." John answered honestly.  
"What do you mean, up until yesterday?" Liz asked.  
"Yesterday is the day I decided to file for a divorce, so as of yesterday, we are legally separated." John answered.

Liz didn't say anything else and she signed the papers and handed them to John. John stuck them in a folder and grabbed his bags from the trip and headed towards the front door. Liz walked over to him as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm going to go stay at a hotel while you pack up your stuff and move out. You can leave the keys with Maria when you're done. Good-bye, Liz." John stated before he walked out the door.

John headed to the hotel and straight to Taylor's room. Taylor opened the door after John knocked and let him in. John set down his bags and pulled Taylor close to him. Taylor knew that it was hard on John to end his marriage, but it was for the better. Once they pulled apart, John claimed Taylor's lips in a sweet kiss.

Two months later, John and Taylor arrived at the courthouse in Tampa for John's divorce hearing. Taylor was not feeling well and thought it was just the nerves from being with John at the hearing. Once John and Liz were officially divorced, John walked over to Taylor and kissed her. Liz looked on in horror as she left the courtroom.

"Are you feeling any better?" John asked after they got back to John's house.  
"Not really. I just can't seem to shake this thing." Taylor answered.  
"Here's an odd question, is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?" John asked.  
"I don't know. I've been so stressed lately with your divorce and moving to Tampa from Connecticut, that I've lost track of my cycles." Taylor answered.  
"Why don't we run to the store and pick up a home test and we'll go from there." John suggested.  
"Ok." Taylor agreed.

John and Taylor headed to the nearest grocery store. While John picked up stuff to make for dinner, Taylor headed to the pharmacy and picked up a pregnancy test. Once they were back home, John got started on dinner, while Taylor took the test in the downstairs bathroom. Taylor set the test on the window sill above the sink in the kitchen and while they waited, Taylor helped John with dinner. Five minutes passed quickly and Taylor picked up the test and walked over to John.

"What does it say?" John asked.  
"It's positive." Taylor answered.  
"We're going to have a baby." John responded.  
"It looks that way." Taylor stated as tears stung her eyes.  
"Taylor, are you ok?" John asked.  
"I didn't meant for this to happen." Taylor answered.  
"Hey, I'm not upset. I'm a little shocked, but then again, it's not like we have done anything to prevent it either." John responded as he pulled her into his arms.

Over the next few days, it was confirmed that Taylor was about 10 weeks pregnant. When Taylor sat down to figure out when she got pregnant, she realized that she conceived the baby the first time her and John slept together. She knew that the baby was definitely John's as when she slept with Cody the night before she made sure that he used protection before they did anything.

Taylor wanted to travel with John so that he didn't miss a moment of the pregnancy. It wasn't until Taylor was about 20 w'eeks into the pregnancy that she started to show. It was then that John and Taylor decided to announce the pregnancy to people who weren't family. As soon as word spread that Taylor was pregnant, Cody couldn't believe that she hadn't told him.

"Taylor!" Cody called out while at a show in Boston.  
"What do you want Cody?" Taylor asked as she turned around to face him.  
"Why didn't you tell me that we are going to have a baby?" Cody answered.  
"Because you and I aren't having a baby." Taylor responded.  
"But you're 20 weeks pregnant. 20 weeks ago we were together." Cody stated.  
"Yes, but if I recall correctly you used protection that night. So therefore the baby is not yours." Taylor responded.  
"If the baby isn't mine, then whose is it?" Cody asked.  
"The baby is John's. I slept with him the night that I interviewed him." Taylor answered.  
"I don't believe you. Prove to me that the baby isn't mine." Cody responded.  
"Fine." Taylor stated.

A few days later, Taylor, John and Cody had an amnio test done to prove to Cody that he wasn't the father of the baby. After the doctor revealed that John was in fact the father, Cody got up and left. The doctor asked if John and Taylor wanted to know the sex of the baby. After telling the doctor yes, the doctor revealed that they were going to have a baby girl.

**4 months later...**

Both John's and Taylor's parents were in Tampa visiting the soon to be parents, when Taylor went into labor. After spending 12 hours in labor, Taylor and John were finally ready to welcome their baby girl. Taylor pushed as hard as she could with John's help and within a half hour, Taylor and John were the proud parents of Rebecca Grace Cena.

As Taylor held their newborn daughter, she couldn't help but smile. Cause if it hadn't been for her Interview with John Cena, Rebecca wouldn't be there and Taylor wouldn't have found true love.


	22. Chapter 22 Hello, Mr Orton

Chapter 22: Hello, Mr. Orton

It started out as a typical day at the office. I clocked in at 8am and started my day by making phone calls, and responding to emails. I have only been working here for a few weeks, but it wasn't hard for me to catch on. I guess I should tell you where I work. I work at the headquarters office for the WWE under Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon.

As of today, they along with Linda, Shane and Paul, are the only famous people I have met. It's not like a random superstar walks through the front door everyday. But on this particular day, I was not only going to meet my favorite WWE superstar, but I was going to meet my future as well, I just didn't know it yet.

It was just after lunch and I was responding to more emails for Stephanie McMahon. I really wasn't paying too much attention to the front doors as my co-worker was responsible for that. But I didn't even know that she had left the desk area. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I realized that someone was standing in front of me.

"Sorry. Can I help you two?" I asked.  
"We're here to see Ms. McMahon." The shorter of the two answered.  
"And your names?" I asked pretending not to know who they were.  
"You really have to ask that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." I answered.

"Randy Orton." Randy stated.  
"John Cena." John stated.  
"Thank you. I'm Reagan and I will let Ms. McMahon know you are here." I responded as I buzzed Stephanie's office phone. "Ms. McMahon, I have a Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton here to see you."  
"Ok. I'll be out in a few minutes." Stephanie responded.  
"So Reagan, you really didn't know who we are and you work for the WWE?" Randy asked.  
"Nope. I knew exactly who you were. I'm just following protocol." I answered.  
"Ah ok, so you're a smart-ass too huh?" Randy asked with a smile.

"I learned from watching the best smart-ass there ever was." I answered.  
"She's got you beat man." John stated.  
"Shut-up Cena." Randy responded.  
"Aw, he's just tellin ya the truth." I smiled back at them.

"So you're gonna side with him now? I see how it is. What do I have to do to get you to side with me?" Randy asked as he winked at me.  
"Orton, I know you are trying to come on to my assistant already?" Stephanie asked from the doorway.  
"We were just having a friendly chat." Randy answered.  
"Sure. Reagan, I need you to sit in on this meeting with me." Stephanie responded.  
"Ok." I responded as I grabbed my notepad, pen and followed them into Stephanie's office.  
"Alright, the reason for this meeting to assign both Randy and John new personal assistants. John, Catherine will be your PA starting on this next tour. And Randy I have the perfect person to be your PA." Stephanie stated.  
"Who would that be?" Randy asked.  
"Reagan." Stephanie answered.  
"Wait a minute, I really don't need someone telling me what do while I am on the road." Randy protested.  
"Stephanie, please, I like my job here. Why me and why with Orton?" I protested.

"Randy, you get your schedule confused every week and it's time to let someone else help you out. Reagan, you have managed to keep my schedule neat and straight and I think that Randy would benefit from you assisting him. Plus all your travel expenses would be paid for and you would receive a substantial pay increase." Stephanie responded.  
"I still don't think it's a good idea." I stated.  
"Reagan, Come with me for a minute." John responded as he stood up and lead me out of the office.

"What John?" I asked.

"I really think that you should do this. If not for Randy, then for me. Randy is constantly late to everything which makes me late as we travel together. Plus when we are on the road, we do have fun. And I would love to see Randy put in his place by you." John answered.  
"Alright. But if he fucks up once. I'm gone." I responded.  
"Steph, I don't want a PA." Randy stated.  
"You really don't have much of a choice. You are constantly late to every event, you're making John late as well and it's not fair to him. It's either you take Reagan as your PA or you will placed on unpaid leave until you find another PA. Reagan is a great person and easy to get along with as long as you don't piss her off. So it's your choice, Reagan or non paid leave." Stephanie responded.

"Fine. I can't afford not to be paid." Randy stated.

As the meeting came to an end, I headed out to my desk and grabbed my belongings. I said bye to my co-worker and headed out the door. John and Randy were outside waiting for me. I wasn't sure how this was going to work, but I knew that I had to make it work.

"Alright, I'm not here to waste time, so you both can follow me to my place and we can get started on your schedule, Randy." I stated.

"Ok." Randy responded.

Randy and John followed me to my condo and I had them park in my reserved spot while I pulled into the garage. Once I unlocked the door, I let John and Randy inside. They were both impressed with my place as they looked around. I headed upstairs to change while I told them to head into the kitchen.

I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was late spring and the temps were getting warmer around Connecticut. I pulled my hair up and headed downstairs. I could hear Randy and John talking and I heard cans opening and laughter as well. I walked into the kitchen to see them drinking some soda.

"Alright, shall we get started?" I asked.

"Uhh, sure." Randy answered as he turned around.

"John, if you want you can take my key and hit the pool on the roof." I offered.

"Are you serious? That's awesome." John stated as he took my keys and headed up.

"Ok, where do you want to get started?" I asked as I turned on my laptop and iphone.

"Well, we might as well start with all the Monday Night RAW's and go from there." Randy answered as he sat down next to me.

For the next two hours Randy and I worked on his work schedule, personal schedule and calenders for birthdays and anniversaries. After getting everything entered into both of my devices, I turned off the computer and unplugged the phone. Randy was still sitting next to me and I could tell that something was on his mind.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Just thinking about how this is all going to go." Randy answered.

"Oh. And how do you think its going to go?" I asked.  
"Something like this." Randy answered before he leaned over and kissed me.

Randy cupped my face as our kiss deepened. As we continued to make out, we didn't hear John come back into the house. We were so lost in the kiss, that nothing else mattered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wanted nothing more than for him to take me right then and there, but our kiss was soon interrupted.

"And to think that you two didn't want to be paired together." John stated.  
"Damn it Cena." Randy responded.

"I'm just saying that for two people who protested not three hours ago about being assigned to each other and now you're making out with each other." John stated.  
"You know he's right." I responded as I wrapped my arms around the Viper.

"I know. So what do you say I help you pack for the road?" Randy asked.

"Sure." I responded.

"I think I am going to bow out for now. Randy, call me when you're ready to head to the airport." John stated as he headed out the door.

"Now how about we head upstairs and start packing." Randy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I responded as I lead him up to my room.

It didn't take long to pack my stuff and once the suitcase was on the floor, Randy pulled me back into his arms and kissed me again. This time we managed to move towards my bed. Once we were on the bed, Randy gently laid on top of me as we continued to make out. I wanted nothing more than to be with him in every way possible.

As we made out, Randy slid his hand under my shirt and up to my breasts. I let out a slight moan as he gently squeezed and massaged my breasts. It didn't take him long to reach down to the waist band of my shorts and as his hand slid down, he gently touched my center. As he gently rubbed my clit, I moaned into his mouth and I could feel him getting harder as we continued.

Randy broke our kiss long enough to pull off his shirt and slip out of his shoes and jeans. I striped off my tank top as Randy slid my shorts off and threw them on the floor. Randy slid out of his boxers and as he kissed me again he slid inside of me. I moaned with pleasure with each and every stroke. As we made love, Randy kissed and nibbled on my neck and before long we both climaxed together.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, Randy called John and told him that they were ready to head to the airport. John arrived back at my condo and helped load up the car. John knew that this was going to be an interesting road trip, especially with me as Randy's PA. Our first stop on this road trip was Boston, Mass.

Once we arrived in Boston, John headed to the front desk of the hotel and checked into his room. Randy and I soon followed suit. Once we were standing at the front desk, the receptionist asked for their names. After giving his name, Randy turned and looked at me.

"Reagan Matthews." I told the girl.

"Ok. It will be just a minute." the girl responded.

"Reagan, do you just want to room with me instead of having your own room?" Randy asked.

"That would be nice." I answered.

"Ok. Ma'am. Ms. Matthews and I will be rooming together." Randy responded.  
"Well, then you are all set." the girl stated as she handed Randy his room key.

Once we were in our room, I put my suitcase on one of the beds and unzipped it. I needed to get to my computer to make sure that there weren't any last minute changes to Randy's schedule. 

"Reagan, put down the computer and come with me to get something to eat." Randy stated.

"In a minute. Just making sure that your schedule for tomorrow is still the same." I answered.

"You are all work and no play aren't you?" Randy asked.

"You know that's not true. It's just that I don't want to loose my job because you are constantly late to every event." I answered.

"Alright, we can wait a few minutes." Randy responded.

After checking Randy's schedule, I closed my laptop and we headed out to get something to eat. After grabbing something quick, we headed back to the hotel room. I was getting tired and we had to be up at 7 for a photo shoot at 9. After unpacking some clothes, I took a look at the bed with the suitcases on it. I really didn't have the energy to move them and I just wanted to crash for the night.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as he walked out of the bathroom in just his boxers.

"I don't have the energy to move the luggage off the bed." I answered.

"Then don't." Randy responded as he climbed into the other bed.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"Baby, come here." Randy answered. "There is more than enough room in this bed for the both of us."

"You are smooth Orton. Real smooth." I responded.

"Well, after this morning, I was half way expecting you to sleep in the bed with me." Randy stated.

"Wishful thinking huh?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. Look Reagan, I like you and I know you like me otherwise you wouldn't have let me anywhere near you today." Randy answered.

"True. So move over if you want me next to you." I responded.

I then changed into a tank top and shorts and climbed in the bed with Randy. I set my phone to go off at 7am and set it on the nightstand. Randy turned off the light and wrapped his arm around my waist as he nuzzled my neck. It wasn't long before we were both asleep.

The next morning came way to quickly for the both of us. I grabbed my phone as soon as it went off and Randy rolled over and pulled the covers over his head to try and hide. I just laughed at him. I could tell that Randy was not a morning person at all.

"Come sleepy head. We need to get up and get out the door." I stated as I pulled the covers off of him.

"10 more minutes please." Randy grumbled.

"Nope. We both need showers and I need time to get ready and grab what I need to take with us for the day." I responded.

I headed into the bathroom and started the shower. I knew that a nice hot shower would wake me up and I would have enough time to everything together. As the hot water cascaded over my body, I washed my hair and body, before Randy decided to join me in the shower.

"Don't even try to start anything this morning. We don't have the time to fool around." I stated when I felt his hands on my back.

"I promise. You are very beautiful, Reagan." Randy responded.

"Thank you, Randy. I need to get out and ready to go. Enjoy your shower." I stated with a smile.

I dried off and got dressed before brushing out my wet hair. I packed up my laptop in its case and pulled out a printed copy of Randy's schedule. Since we were heading into a Pay Per View the next weekend, Randy's schedule was crammed. There was barely enough time to eat during the day.

Once Randy was out of the shower and dressed, we headed out the door to the photo shoot. I decided that since we didn't get much sleep, that coffee was called for. Once we arrived at the photo studio, Randy headed over to talk to the photographer before changing into ring gear and other outfits. The photo shoot last 5 hours and by the time he was done, we were both starving.

"How much time do we have?" Randy asked.

"An hour." I answered.

"Grab a quick lunch and I will treat you to a nice dinner tonight to make up for it?" Randy asked.

"Sure." I responded.

We both grabbed a sandwich from the cafe downstairs from the photo shoot and headed towards the arena for Randy's autograph signing. The signing lasted 2 hours and then it was time to get ready for the show. Stephanie was going to be there as well and I had a meeting with her to see how things were going with Randy.

"Reagan, how was your first full day on the job?" Stephanie asked.

"Long and tiring, but at least Randy showed up on time to all events." I answered.

"That's good. I got an email stating that you canceled your room last night?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. The girl was taking too long to get the reservation up and Randy offered for me to room with him as he had two beds." I answered.

"Oh ok. Well, if you two want, I can arrange for the two of you to room together each time you are on tour." Stephanie responded.

"I think that would be great." I stated. "At least I can keep an eye on him and make sure that he gets to where he needs to be on time."

"Alright, consider it done." Stephanie responded.

The show that night went off without a hitch. Randy won his match, but was slightly injured thanks to CM Punk. After showering and changing into regular clothes, Randy and I headed back towards the hotel. I know that Randy had promised me a real dinner that night, but I knew that he wasn't up for it. We ordered room service once we got back to the room.

"Now what would you like to do?" Randy asked as he kicked his shoes off and took his wallet from his back pocket and set it down on the nightstand and placed his cell phone on top of it.  
"I would like to lick chocolate syrup off that body of yours." I stated.  
"What?" Randy asked.  
"Was that out loud?" I asked as I tried to hold back a giggle. "Yes it was. Do I need to place another order to room service?" Randy asked.  
"Well we have two beds in here so order ice cream, and cool whip and we should be good," I stated with another giggle.

As Randy placed the order for room service I turned my cell phone to silent and then smiled to myself.

"What are you thinking about, Reagan?" Randy asked.  
"That your shirt would either look better on me or on the floor, its up to you but I do know one thing." I answered.  
"Whats that?" Randy asked.  
"That the shirt is no longer yours." I answered with a smirk on my face.  
"Oh really now?" Randy asked.  
"Its sad but true. It will be mine no questions asked." I told him while he held out his hand and helped me stand up and smiled before bringing us closer together and claimed my lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

The kiss would have gone on longer if someone hadn't started to knock on the door. Randy answered it and smiled when it was room service and paid the bill and told the waiter it would be in the hall later. By the time Randy locked the door again and wheeled the contents of ice cream, cool whip and chocolate syrup into the room I had stripped my shirt and jeans off and was standing in the room in my bra and panties.

Randy quickly stripped out of his clothes as they kept kissing. I smiled when I saw that body of his, nice, lean and muscular, he looked like eye candy even without the clothes. Randy pulled me close as he laid us down on the other bed in the room, as he did that he also peeled my bra off my chest and smiled at the half naked body of the woman that was laying underneath him. "God your beautiful Reagan."

"Thanks and you are near perfection." I told him as I flipped us over to where I was now sitting on top of Randy.

As I reached for the chocolate syrup, Randy massaged my breasts. I poured a little onto Randy's chest and bent down to lick it off while he tried to get my panties off of me. Randy bit back a moan while I teased his skin and smiled when he was able to flip me back under him to where he was in control and took the syrup from me and drizzled some onto my skin and began to lick it off. I bit back moans of pleasure and Randy then reached and grabbed the cool whip and smeared some onto each of my breasts and began to lick them clean while he reached down to play with my center. As he slipped two fingers in and slowly started to move them in and out of my center we both moaned at contact. Both of us were lost in the moment of pleasure while Randy finally slid into my body and we started to melt and blend our bodies together. After reaching our climaxes and we were both covered in a light sweat, Randy pulled out and pressed a kiss to my forehead and smiled down at me.

Over the next few weeks Randy and I were inseparable. During our days off, we either spent at my condo in Connecticut or at Randy's house in St. Louis. It wasn't until were getting ready to head to Las Vegas, that I started coming down with the flu. I didn't want to travel, but I also couldn't take the time off from work.

Once we arrived in Las Vegas, Randy and I headed straight to the hotel. After getting to our room, I crawled onto the bed and just laid there. Randy kicked off his shoes and joined me on the bed. I was tired and still not feeling well. Randy rubbed my back while I tried not to throw up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Randy asked.  
"No. I still have this nauseous feeling and I hate it." I answered.  
"Do you want me to call my mom and see what you can take for it?" Randy asked.  
"How would your mom know what to take?" I asked.  
"My mom is a nurse." Randy answered.  
"Ok. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask." I responded.

Randy picked up his phone and called his mom. As he waited for her to answer the phone, he continued to rub my back. All I wanted was to feel better and to make this yucky feeling go away for good. Randy had his phone on speaker so that I could hear what his mom said.

"Hi mom. I have a medical question to ask you." Randy stated.  
"What is it. Randy?" Elaine asked.  
"My PA is feeling sick and nauseous. What can she take to help her feel better?" Randy answered.  
"Well, she could take Theraflu, Nyquil, or Dayquil. Do you know if there is a chance that she could be pregnant?" Elaine asked.  
"I don't know. I know that she is in a relationship, but other than that I don't think that she has had time to get pregnant as she has been on the road with me all the time." Randy answered.  
"Randy, I may be getting old, but I am definitely not dumb. I saw the way you two looked at each other when you were here for dinner the other night. By the way, Hi Reagan." Elaine responded.  
"Hi, Elaine." I stated.  
"Now, is there a possibility that you might be pregnant?" Elaine asked.  
"I honestly don't know. With all the traveling, my body has been under more stress than I'm used to." I answered honestly.  
"Well, I would suggest taking a pregnancy test before taking any medication. You can always call me back when you know for sure." Elaine responded.  
"Thank you. Elaine." I stated.  
"Anytime. Bye you two." Elaine responded before hanging up.  
"Where's the nearest store?" I asked as I looked at Randy.  
"On the corner. Want me to go with you?" Randy answered.  
"Please." I responded.  
"Alright, let's go." Randy stated.

Randy and I headed to the store on the corner and I quickly picked up and paid for a pregnancy test. I was a little scared to take the test for fear that Randy might leave me high and dry if I am pregnant. As we walked back to the hotel, John and Catherine were just getting there. Randy took the bag from my hand and shoved it in his jacket so no one would see it and ask questions.

"Hey Orton. Reagan. What's going on?" John asked.  
"Just out for a walk." I answered.  
"Sounds like fun. John, I am done for the night. I'll see you in the morning." Catherine stated as she headed to the elevator.  
"Everything ok Cena?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah. It's just been a long day for her." John answered.  
"Ok. Well, I'm getting tired myself. The walk did some good, but still not feeling that great." I responded.  
"Well, I will let you two head up. I'm gonna hang out down here for a while." John stated.  
"Later, Cena." Randy stated as we walked towards the elevator.

Once we were back in our room, Randy tossed the pregnancy test at me. I headed into the bathroom and took the test. We had to wait about 5 minutes before we would know if I was pregnant or not. I was still a little worried about Randy's reaction but I was hoping for the best. 5 minutes passed and I picked up the stick to read the results.

"What does it say, Reagan?" Randy asked.  
"It's positive." I answered.  
"Ok." Randy responded. "What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this." I stated.  
"Me either. But what I do know is that I love you and I know that I will love our baby."Randy responded.  
"I love you too. I guess we should call your mom back and tell her." I stated.  
"Yeah. She probably pacing by the phone waiting to hear if she is going to have a grandchild or not. But there is something I want to do first." Randy responded.  
"Yeah. What is that?" I asked.  
"Reagan, from the first day that I met you, I knew that we would be together. Since then I have always imagined you by my side for years to come. I love you more than words can ever express. Reagan, will you marry me?" Randy proposed as he pulled out a ring from his pocket.  
"I love you too. Yes, I will marry you." I responded as he placed the ring on my finger.

Randy then stood up and claimed my lips in a kiss. Our kiss was short lived as Randy's phone went off. It was his mom calling to see if everything was ok. Randy told his mom that the pregnancy test came back positive and that Randy and I were also engaged, Elaine was happy for the both of us.

"I know we just got engaged, but why don't we just get married here, tonight." Randy suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." I responded.

Randy and I headed down to the wedding chapel in our hotel and once we signed the marriage license, we waited for our turn to get married. Once we were announced, husband and wife, Randy pulled me close to him and passionately kissed me. After we were done, we headed back to our room. Randy and I celebrated our marriage by making love through the night.

The next morning, Randy had his arms wrapped around me and I didn't want to get up, but my phone started ringing and I knew I had to answer it. I looked at the caller ID and it was Stephanie calling. I rolled my eyes and answered the call.

"Hi Stephanie." I stated.  
"Hi Reagan. I want you and Orton in my office in 30 minutes." Stephanie responded.  
"Ok. Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"We'll discuss it when you are in my office." Stephanie answered before hanging up.  
"Randy, we have a problem." I stated.  
"What?" Randy grumbled.  
"I think Stephanie might know about last night." I responded. "We have to be in her office in 30 minutes."

Randy and I quickly got dressed and headed out the door and towards the arena. I was extremely nervous about this meeting and Stephanie didn't sound too happy on the phone. Once we were sitting in Stephanie's office, we waited for her to say something first.

"I know that you are both wondering why I called you in here this morning." Stephanie stated. "I received a phone call late last night from WWE Insider Magazine, telling me that one of my top superstars eloped last night. Do you two know anything about it?"  
"Yes." Randy responded. "Reagan and I got married last night. And you also should know that we are also having a baby."  
"Why didn't you say something to me sooner?" Stephanie asked.  
"We just found out last night that I am pregnant. Randy proposed and we decided not to wait and just get married now." I answered.  
"Ok. You know that by tonight's show the whole world is going to know that the WWE's most eligible bachelor is now off the market." Stephanie responded. "I suggest telling your families before they hear it from someone else."  
"My family already knows." Randy stated.  
"My family could care less. I haven't talked to them in years." I responded.  
"Well, then is there anything else I need to know?" Stephanie asked.  
"Reagan and I are also having a baby." Randy answered as he squeezed my hand.  
"Alright, well, I can't be mad at either one of you. Randy, since you are both married and expecting, you will need to change a few things on your personnel papers." Stephanie responded as she handed us papers to fill out.

Once we were done filling out the papers, Randy and I headed back to the hotel to relax for a while. As I laid on the bed in Randy's arms, I thought about where we were going to permanently live now that we were married. I knew that Randy didn't want to leave St. Louis and I couldn't blame him.

"Randy, I've been thinking. I know that you don't want to leave St. Louis and I don't want you to leave St. Louis. I really don't see the point of keeping the condo in Connecticut, since I travel with you and we hardly ever go up there. What do you think?" I asked.  
"Well, I think now that we are married and having a baby, we should be living together. Are you sure you want to sell your condo and not just rent it out to someone?" Randy answered.  
"I could do that. I just need to get my personal stuff out of the condo. The furniture can stay, as I know you have a fully furnished house." I responded.  
"That I do. We can arrange for all that once we get back to St. Louis. I need to make a quick phone call, you just relax and I will be back in a few minutes." Randy stated as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

Randy headed out into the hallway and made his phone call. I knew that he was probably calling his parents to tell them that we eloped last night. I didn't care. I was happy that we got married and that we were going to have a baby. I knew that Randy really cared about me and that was all that mattered.

As the weeks passed, everyone in the world knew that Randy Orton had gotten married. What they didn't know was that he was also going to be a father. Randy arranged for all my personal stuff to be packed up and shipped to his house. The first night that we were back in St. Louis, we had his parents, brother and sister over for a family dinner. We wanted to tell Becky and Nathan that we were having a baby, as up til now only a few people knew about the pregnancy.

"Reagan and I wanted to thank everyone for coming over tonight. Mom, Dad, you already know why we are having this dinner. Becky, Nathan, Reagan and I have something we want to tell you." Randy stated.  
"What is it?" Becky asked.  
"Reagan and I are not only married, but we are also 14 weeks pregnant. You're going to be an aunt and uncle." Randy answered.  
"That's awesome! Is it a boy or a girl?" Becky asked.  
"We don't know yet. We'll be able to find out in a few weeks." I answered.  
"I hope its a boy. The Orton's could use more boys." Nathan responded.  
"The baby is what the baby will be." I stated. "Whatever the sex of the baby is, he or she will be loved no matter what."  
"That's right." Bob agreed. "And I for one can't wait to be a grandpa."

After everyone left, Randy and I cleaned up before heading to bed. I had recently bought a baby names book and while Randy was getting ready for bed, I flipped through the book looking for the perfect name for both a boy and a girl. Randy just laughed when he saw me writing down names and flipping pages back and forth.

"Can that wait a few weeks?" Randy asked.  
"I guess. Why? What do you have in mind, Mr. Orton?" I answered.  
"Well, I was hoping that I could make love to my wife, Mrs. Orton." Randy responded.  
"Well, in that case, come here." I stated as I tossed the book, notepad and pen on the floor.

Randy turned off the lights and I lit some candles before we made love. Randy was gentle and loving as we blended our bodies together. After we both climaxed together, I rested my head on Randy's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I had a gentle smile on my face as I fell asleep.

A month had passed and after being on the road for three weeks straight, I was happy to be home and sleeping in our own bed. We also made it home in time for our ultrasound appointment. I could tell that Randy was a little nervous and I just gently squeezed his hand as the doctor did the exam.

"Did you want to find out the sex of the baby today?" the doctor asked.  
"Yes." Randy and I both answered.  
"Ok. Let's take a look." the doctor stated. "Well, it looks like you are having a boy. Congratulations."

After getting cleaned up and redressed, Randy and I headed over to his parents house to tell them the good news. On the way there, Randy and I talked about boys names. Randy wanted to keep the RKO initials going so we just had to agree on a name that started with R.

"What about Ryan?" I asked.  
"No." Randy answered.  
"Raymond?" I asked.  
"Uh no." Randy answered.  
"Reese?" I asked.  
"Not so much." Randy answered.  
"Ryder?" I asked.  
"That's a little better. What else is there?" Randy answered.  
"Rocky, Rylan, Richard, Ryker?" I asked.  
"Ok. I like Rylan." Randy answered.  
"Ok. Are we keeping Keith as his middle name?" I asked.  
"I would like to." Randy answered.  
"Alright then, Rylan Keith Orton will be his name." I responded as I placed a hand on my growing stomach.

After telling Randy's family that we were having a boy, Randy and I headed home so I could relax before having to pack for the next trip. I was not really looking forwards to the next show as Randy was going to announce to world that we were married and expecting a baby. Randy placed a hand on the baby as we laid in bed that night. I was happy that he was happy about the baby and everything else.

A few days later, Randy made the grand announcement live on RAW and had me come out to the ring for the announcement. The crowd that night cheered and the baby didn't like it. He rolled and kicked me hard. After the show everyone backstage congratulated us and of course the Divas wanted to feel the baby.

As the weeks passed, the baby really started to grow and I was showing more and more. Randy converted one of the guest rooms into a beautiful nursery for our son. It wasn't going to be long, before Rylan would be here and thankfully we had everything we needed to bring him home.

I was now 37 weeks and no longer allowed to travel with Randy. This was going to be his last show for a while as he wanted to be home when Rylan was born and for a few weeks afterwards too. Elaine, Bob, Becky and Nathan had come over to keep me company and brought dinner with them. I ate what I could, but I wasn't very hungry.

"Reagan, are you feeling ok?" Elaine asked.  
"Not really. The baby hasn't been moving a lot and I've been having cramp like pains for the last few hours." I answered.  
"How ofter are you having the cramps?" Elaine asked.  
"About every 10 minutes." I answered.  
"I think that you might be having contractions. Bob, go get my medical kit out of the car. Reagan, let's go into the downstairs guest room and I can check and see if you are in labor." Elaine responded.

After Elaine checked me over, my water broke. I was definitely in labor. Bob called the hospital and then called Randy. While Randy was due home that night, he wasn't answering his phone. Bob helped me into their car and Elaine sat in the back with me while Becky and Nathan squeezed in the front seat with their dad.

Once we were at the hospital, I was taken into a room and hooked up to various monitors. Elaine stayed with me in the room while everyone else was in the waiting room. A few hours passed and Randy finally made to the hospital. Elaine left Randy and I alone to have our baby. Rylan Keith Orton was born at 8:35am weighing 7lbs 8ozs and 20 inches long. Randy and I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
